La Real Utopía
by Rene18
Summary: Alguna vez… ¿Han tenido un sueño? Pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno realmente ferviente que cumplirán sí o sí. Yo tengo uno, han sido muchas las batalles que he superado por él… Sin embargo, cada día está mal llamada "Utopía" amenaza con tragarme… Pero. ¿Saben qué? ¡No se los voy a permitir! ¡Así tenga que destrozar los malditos cimientos de esta ciudad! ¡Voy a cumplir mi sueño!
1. Prologo: Un sueño

Saludos y bienvenue… Esto no es el extraño mundo ni nada tan genial, pero hoy decidí fastidiarlos un poco con este pequeño prólogo, espero se les antoje pasearse por los párrafos y decidan acompañarme a descubrir juntos lo que esta historia tiene para ofrecer… Sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

 **Prologo: Un sueño…**

¿Saben?… Toda mi vida siempre quise ser policía… Cuando era una niñita y la maestra preguntaba. ¿Qué queríamos ser de grandes? Yo siempre era la primera en levantar la mano, sacar mi pecho, empoderarme y decir muy orgullosa, "Una policía" del mismo modo en mi hogar cuando por cualquier razón surgía la misma pregunta o una similar, mi respuesta nunca varió. "Una policía" Eso era todo lo que yo quería ser, mis compañeros de clases, así como mis demás hermanos que por esa fechas apenas alcanzábamos el centenar, todos tenían sueños muy variados, desde ser bomberos hasta ser astronautas, incluso había varios de ellos que decían querer ser policías al igual que yo.

Por esos tiempos los ojos de todos estaban cubiertos de sueños, ilusiones que todos esperábamos alcanzar algún día, para los que querían ser bomberos o policías, la ilusión general era que querían ser héroes, como los de la televisión, ellos querían salvar al mundo de algún malvado villano y quedarse con la chica al final, y si, digo la chica porque los que soñaban con esas profesiones todos eran niños, yo era la única niñita rara que soñaba con hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, mis hermanas y amigas tenían los típicos sueños de ser princesa, casarse con el príncipe galán que las convertiría en reinas y pasar el resto de sus vidas llenas de lujos y felicidad, cual típico cuento de hadas.

En un principio nuestros padre y profesores nos alentaban a soñar, nos decían que por supuesto lo lograríamos que eso mismo seriamos una vez alcanzáramos la edad suficiente, nos compraban regalos o disfraces que aludieran a nuestros sueños en las distintas festividades que dieran a lugar, todo muy normal, con el tiempo pude notar un "extraño suceso" que en ese entonces no comprendí pero que fue repitiéndose de manera constante y sistemática a mi alrededor, uno a uno, los sueños de todos, mis amigos, mis hermanas y hermanos, todos sin excepción fueron apagándose cual velas expuestas a una brisa suave.

No era como que de un día para otro todo lo que habían soñado o dicho que harían se les olvidaba ni nada por el estilo, era algo más bien sutil y gradual, empezaban con ir cambiando sus sueños por otros que según ellos eran más "realistas" o "fáciles", finalmente con el pasar del tiempo se olvidaban por completo de lo que alguna vez dijeron que serian y sus sueños pasaron de ser una gran ciudad llena de todo tipo de rascacielos y posibilidades, a no ser más que una simple copia de nuestra granja pues se habían resignado a seguir haciendo lo que siempre habían hecho, ayudar con la granja y seguir los pasos de nuestros padres.

No me malentiendan, ser granjero, es tan bueno e importante para el mundo como ser policía, ese no era el problema, el problema real era que eso nunca fue parte de sus metas en un principio pero por algún motivo se estaba volviendo en la meta de todos mis hermanos y hermanas mientras estos iban creciendo, con mis compañeros de clase pasaban situaciones similares, muchos cambiaron sus sueños a algo más acorde a las profesiones que estaban disponibles en la comunidad o de plano iban a continuar con el negocio familiar.

Llego el día en que tuve mi primer "toque" por así llamarlo, era la feria del condado, todos estábamos emocionados, mi familia podría hacer alarde de las geniales cosechas que habían tenido ese año y mi clase tenía una presentación teatral, yo me las arregle para digamos "venderles" a todos mi idea de hacer una presentación sobre Zootopia, la mágica ciudad donde todo el mundo puede ser lo que quería ser, la ciudad de ensueño donde todos podíamos cumplir nuestro sueños sin temor y donde todos se llevaban bien, la utopía de los animales donde presas y depredadores viven juntos y felices.

En dicha obra yo junto con dos de mis amigos haríamos los papeles estelares, hablamos de cómo el mundo había evolucionado y los animales con él, ya no éramos criaturas dominadas por el miedo y los instintos básicos, ahora éramos seres racionales, seres que podíamos convivir en paz, seres que alcanzamos el nivel y la tecnología necesarias para vivir en paz, y por supuesto, seres que podíamos convertirnos, en lo que sea que nuestros sueños nos impulsaran a ser, obviamente en la obra yo fui policía, mi amigo Toño fue abogado y una tercera amiga astronauta, todos teníamos esos sueños muy vividos y aunque había unos cuentos compañeros tratando de fastidiar la obra, al final todo salió bien y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Esa tarde estaba muy contenta, la obra había sido todo un éxito, puse en su lugar a cierto brabucón e iba vestida con mi flamante disfraz de policía, mientras paseaba con mis padres, estos, en especial mi padre, me estaban diciendo las "virtudes" de ser granjera y que nunca se habían visto conejos policías, en ese momento no lo entendí, y de hecho me alegro saber la noticia, porque si me esforzaba y lo hacía rápido, yo podría ser la primer oficial coneja de la historia, imagínense semejante título para la niñita que era yo en ese entonces.

Ese día tuve otro pequeño incidente con el brabucón de la escuela Gideon Grey, lo vi empujando a unos amigos míos y arrebatándoles sus preciados boletos de feria que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir, me enfrente a ese zorro abusivo y aunque no puedo decir que salí ilesa me las arregle para quitarle los boletos a ese bobo sin que se diera cuenta, tengo que decirlo, la herida de mi cara me dolió, pero las palabras de ese abusivo en verdad me lastimaron, sin embargo pude prevalecer ante él y más que desalentarme ese "toque" paso a ser mi primer gran impulsó.

Luego de eso mi empeño en ser policía se volvió más férreo, me ejercitaba todos los días, buscaba leer cualquier libro o material que tuviera que ver con el tema, desde novelas hasta libros de leyes, desde artes marciales hasta algo de psicología, todo lo que yo considerará pertinente a esa profesión que tanto idealizaba y obviamente todo en mi tiempo libre, de ese punto en adelante los "toques" se fueron haciendo más comunes, también pude experimentar en carne propia como iban creciendo tanto en número como en intensidad.

De repente empecé a recibirlos de cada vez más animales a mi alrededor, primero fueron mis padres, tíos y abuelos, luego mis profesores, algunos de mis compañeros de clase, luego mis hermanos mayores, luego los de mi generación e incluso alguno de los menores, mamíferos de los que nunca en mi vida creí que recibiría algo así, en especial por que la muchos de ellos hasta hacia poco tenían sueños similares a los míos. ¡Algunos incluso querían ser policías como yo por todos los cielos!

Estaba tan enojada con todos ellos, era una hipocresía de parte de todos, no tengo otra manera de describirlo y mis padres eran los peores, mis compañeros de clase o mis hermanos solo repetían lo que escuchaban de sus padres o los maestros, mis maestros pese a ser parte muy importante de mi vida, solo eran eso, maestros, era mi decisión si dejarlos lastimarme o no, pero mis padres, mis padres quienes se la pasaron alentándome toda mi infancia y de un momento a otro parecía que estaban en contra de todo cuanto dijeron apoyar. ¡Que hipócritas! Eso en verdad me dolió. ¿Y a quién no? Después de todo ellos me criaron y por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo cada cosa negativa que saliera de sus bocas era una gran punzada para mí.

Por esos tiempos todos empezaron a verme como la rara del pueblo, ya lo de hablar abiertamente de ser una policía era malo, ser la primer coneja policía era algo más, pero la forma en la que pasaba mis días, bueno, las chicas de mi edad cuando empezaron a desarrollarse y sus cuerpos empezaron a floreces, pues la mayoría empezó a interesarse en lo que cualquier chica joven se interesaría, ya saben, cosas como maquillaje, películas o grupos musicales de galanes, ropa linda de marca, salir de compras, salir con chicos, etc…

Ya saben, lo normal, yo por mi lado me la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo libros que nada tenían que ver con la granja o de lleno ejercitándome o practicando artes marciales por mi cuenta ya que mis padres se dieron a la tarea de hacer que me veten de cualquier GYM o Dojo, casi nunca salía los fines de semana ni iba a fiestas y las pocas a las que iba siempre era lo mismo, la mayoría de los mamíferos se alejaban de mi o bien se acercaban a molestarme o burlarme de mi, chicos y chicas por igual, con el tiempo aprendí a odiar esas salidas y juntes, con el tiempo aprendí a odiar a mamíferos que en algún punto de mi vida llame amigos, maestros, familia…

Mientras fui desarrollándome cada vez dedique más y más tiempo de mi vida a acercarme lo más que pudiera a mi sueño, finalmente empecé a dejar de lado mis obligaciones en la granja o con mis familiares y los pocos conocidos que aún podía llamar amigos, ciertamente esto hizo estragos en mis relaciones y en mi forma de ser, de allí en mas solo vivía para demostrarles a todos los que se burlaron que no iba a permitir que ni ellos ni nadie me dijera lo que puedo o no hacer, y que por encima de todo les dejaría en claro, que a diferencia de ellos, yo si sería fiel a mi sueño y sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

Unos 15 años habían pasado desde mi primer "toque" por lo que como imaginaran ya estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos, y en todo ese tiempo vaya que logre avances significativos en mi estado físico y mental, ese día iba a ser mi primer día en la academia de policías, mi primer paso para cumplir mis sueños, pensé que los "toques" ya habían quedado atrás, después de todo, todos los que estaban allí compartían mi sueño y de seguro habían peleado incansablemente contra todo y todos por obtenerlo, éramos iguales, no había motivo para que los "toques" continuaran…

Dulce inocencia la de la juventud. ¿No lo creen? Los "toques" no hicieron sino aumentar de tamaño e intensidad, ya los tormentos no solo eran verbales, ahora los tormentos físicos y psicológicos estarían a la orden del día a manos de maestros que ya eran policías y alumnos que deseaban serlo, estos "toques" al parecer eran algo normal allí, y ciertamente vi que los maestros los lanzaban a todos sin importar, pero por algún motivo, la enorme mayoría iban dirigidos a mí, no sé si era por mi especie, no sé si era por mi tamaño, no sé si era por que demostraba que podía fallar de primera en cada prueba que me impusiesen, hasta ir al inodoro se tornó difícil.

Pronto aprendí dos cosas, número uno, todo mi entrenamiento previo me había fortalecido, eso era indudable, era mucho más fuerte y rápida que todos los conejos de las Madrigueras, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de los requisitos mínimos para ser una policía, así que si iba a cumplir mi sueños debía esforzarme más, mucho más de lo que todos mis compañeros lo hacían, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho antes, número dos, y quizás la más importante, necesitaba empezar a amar los baños de lodo por que se estaban volviendo cosa de todos los días allí.

Y pues tomando uso de la primera habilidad que aprendí de niña, empecé a usar los "toques" como una razón de seguir, cada vez que me caía, cada vez que me pisaban, cada vez que sentía que no podía seguir, recordaba las palabras de Gideon, de mis padres, de mis maestros o de mi nueva instructora osa polar, todos diciéndome que no podría, todos diciéndome que me rindiera y allí mismo era donde yo los mandaría al diablo a todos y les demostraría que yo si podía, y así lo hice, entrenaba sin cansancio durante el día y en la noche mientras todos dormían, me volví autodidacta y multitareas, ya que el tiempo no me alcanzaba para lograr todo y descansar lo suficiente para no desfallecer empecé a hacer varáis cosas al mismo tiempo.

Con el tiempo todos esos entrenamientos y estudios extras empezaron a dar sus frutos, ya podía atravesar el circuito de obstáculos completo sin morder el polvo, ya podía esquivar todos los ataques de un rinoceronte sin problema alguno, toda mi condición estaba mejorando y esto tuvo un impacto positivo en cómo me empezaban a tratar mis compañeros de clase y mis profesores, todo empezaba a mejorar, y el día en que aprobé todos los exámenes en calificación perfecta, logre el primer lugar en la carrera de obstáculos y por sobre todo logre vencer a un rinoceronte en una pelea justa. ¡Yo una simple conejita! ¡Logre noquear a ese enorme rinoceronte yo sola!

Me sentí orgullosa, incluso mi instructora la oso polar gruñona me felicito, cosa que nunca en mi vida pensé presenciar, ese fue el día de nuestro examen final y aprobé todo con honores, con esto llegue a la sima de mi generación, cuando finalmente me confirmaron que me graduaría como primera de mi clase, que de verdad seria la primer oficial coneja de toda la historia, la primera de mi clase en demostrar que servíamos para mucho más que ser granjeros, estaba que no cabía en mi de felicidad y orgullo, aunque no se lo merecían y pensé que de todos modos no irían, llame a mis padres, a mis compañeros y a mis profesores para invitarlos a todos al gran evento, más que nada esa fue mi manera disimulada de decirles a todos. "¡Lo logre! ¡En sus caras!"

El día de mi graduación estaba eufórica, como lo esperaba mis compañeros de clase y mis profesores ninguno se presentaron, por otro lado mis padres y alguno de mis hermanos sí, eso en cierta forma me alegro bastante, cuando el alcalde Leonzales me llamo por mi nombre, diciendo el título de "La Primer Oficial Coneja" no podía creerlo y cuando la vice-alcaldesa Bellweather me puso la placa sentí que me desmallaba, fui asignada al afamado recinto 1 justo en el corazón de Zootopia.

Al terminar la ceremonia mis familiares se me acercaron para felicitarme, incluso más de uno dijeron "Haber estados seguros siempre de que yo lo lograría" ¡Que hipócritas! ¡Después de todo lo que me dijeron e hicieron! ¡¿Ahora estaban seguros?! ¡Si claro! Pero estaba tan contenta y emocionada que no le di la menor importancia, simplemente me dedique a disfrutar del momento y luego de eso volví a mi casa por primeras vez desde que había entrado a la academia, el recibimiento fue lo mismo que con mis padres felicitaciones e hipocresía de aquí para allá, a mí la verdad no me importo, cuando pude fui a mi habitación hice mis maletas y me eche a la cama, ya que temprano en la mañana del día siguiente saldría mi tren.

Esa noche apenas si dormí, estaba tan emocionada que no pare de pasearme por toda la habitación, cada vez ponía algo nuevo en mi maleta solo para sacarlo después por no ser necesario, finalmente amaneció y fuimos todos a la estación de tren, fue una despedida algo emotiva, en ese momento básicamente todos nos olvidamos de cuantas diferencias habíamos tenido y solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, finalmente llego el tren, me despedí de todos, abrace a mis padres una última vez, tome la bolsa extra que me habían preparado y me monte en el tren.

Finalmente partimos unos segundos después con dirección de Zootopia, con dirección del lugar donde mi tan añorado sueño finalmente se había vuelto una realidad, por fin me había convertido en una policía de verdad, por fin le demostré a todos que si trabajas duro puedes cumplir tus sueños, por fin era. La primera oficial coneja: Judith Laverne Hopps.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno gente, esto sería todo por esta noche, ojala si les haya gustado esta corta introducción, procurare traerles continuación pronto, mientras tanto siéntanse con total libertad de dejarme sus comentarios en la sección de "Reviews" alabanzas, críticas y demás serán más que bienvenidas, hasta entonces, nos vemos. Adieu…


	2. Capitulo 1: Una coneja

Saludos y bienvenue… Esto sigue sin ser el extraño mundo pero bueno tendremos que conformarnos… Primero que nada, no estaría mal dejar un par de "Salutaciones" por aquí:

 **Victorique:** Hehehe, me alegro que te gustara el prólogo y pues es como dices son cosas que pasan, curiosamente en momentos así los familiares suelen ser los primeros en darte la espalda más cuando dichas metas distan tanto de la persecución que tienen ellos de lo que debería o no hacer cierto individuo, pero si, no hay que negar que por ello mismo Judy es más fuerte.

 **DarkXMaster:** Ciertamente tienes mucha razón en como mucho de lo que conté en el prólogo refleja lo que suele pasar en la vida real mientras crecemos y nos vamos "adaptando" y moldeando conforme a nuestros entornos, todos nosotros pasamos por ello y Judy no fue la excepción, el como decidió enfrentarlo puede que sea donde muchos distamos de ella, por cierto si quieres saber cómo se desarrollara esto, espero que este primer cap te de una que otra buena pista.

 **MakarovFox:** Verdad que esta interesante, puede que este otro cap te interese un poco más. X3

Me alegra que ver que el prólogo a pesar de ser pequeño les gustara y espero seguir viéndolos a todos junto con caras nuevas por aquí acompañándome a descubrir que tiene estar historia para darnos, sin más que decir, disfruten el cap.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una coneja…**

¿Saben?… Toda mi vida siempre quise ser policía… Soñé con serlo toda mi infancia y durante mi adolescencia trabaje afanosa hasta entrar en la academia, allí pude probar de primera mano como de desafiante iba a ser el sueño que elegí, pero más que amedrentarme, el esfuerzo físico y psicológico extremo para mí fue más como un respiro que otra cosa, era mi lugar de resguardo, había digamos, formas más efectivas de golpearme, aunque con el tiempo también aprendí a usar estos "toques" como impulso, eso no le quita que me dolían, en especial cuando la enorme mayoría de ellos venían de mi propia familia, los que se suponía debían apoyarme.

Aun así, saque de abajo, nunca me rendí y siempre busque salir adelante, sin importar que, al final pude graduarme de la academia como primera de mi clase, cumpliendo así mi palabra, mi sueño de ser policía, y no cualquiera, fui reconocida como la "Primera Oficial Coneja" y fui asignada al afamado Recinto 1, en el corazón de Zootopia, ya se pueden imaginar lo feliz y orgullosa que estaba, me costó mucho trabajo, eso sí, pero lo logre, lo hice.

Finalmente me despedí de mi familia, fue curiosamente muy emotivo aun cuando ninguno de ellos creyó en mí, pero bueno aun así era la despedida que tenía y no iba a arruinarla reclamándole nada a nadie, por no mencionar que estaba tan emocionada y contenta que ni pensé en ello, me subí al tren expreso que me llevaría a la ciudad donde me esperaba mi sueño, me despedí una última vez de todos por la ventana y el gran expreso partió con rumbo a Zootopia.

Una vez allí fui a un edificio de apartamentos donde había reservado uno para mi alojamiento, me presente ante la casera, una armadillo ya algo vieja y con cara de aburrida, jijiji, no sé por qué pero me recordó a los típicos caseros de las pelis viejas, pero bueno, me mostro mi apartamento que básicamente era una habitación nada más, había una cama, un escritorio con silla y un horno de microondas, el lugar en si era deprimente, mis vecinos no mejoraban el ambiente pues eran unos gritones y con lo delgadas que eran las paredes era casi como tenerlos gritándome al lado.

Aunque como estaba en esos días nada de eso me importo en lo más mínimo, total yo había ido a Zootopia a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, iba a esforzarme todo lo necesario hasta poder convertirme en una de las mejores oficiales y demostrarle a todos que en Zootopia todos podían ser lo que quieran ser, después de todo si una coneja como yo lo consiguió, cualquiera podría, no me gusta admitirlo pero así de ingenua era en ese entonces…

Al día siguiente cuando fui a la jefatura para presentarme en mi primer día de mi trabajo soñado, todo era enorme, ya había visto que Zootopia era para todos los tamaños, por lo tanto debían cubrir siempre a los animales grandes, pero nunca deje de sentirme impresionada por la enormidad de los edificios y la jefatura no era la excepción, era majestuosa e imponente, fui a la recepción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, allí me encontré con un risueño Guepardo regordete amante de las donas, nuestra primera conversación no fue la mejor, pero era de esperarse, no todos los animales saben que el uso de las tres palabras que aluden a la lindura de los conejos solo pueden ser usadas entre conejos, cuando otros animales lo hacen es más bien ofensivo.

Sin embargo eso no paso de allí, solo una advertencia y el Guepardo de nombre Benjamín Garraza entendió, amablemente me indicio la dirección de la sala de juntas y luego de una pequeña despedida salí caminando rumbo allí, ya dentro de la sala vi un montón de mamíferos todos de enormes dimensiones en su mayoría depredadores, todos charlando, discutiendo y hasta haciendo pulsos, todo de manera muy locuaz y desordenada, fui a una de las enormes sillas que se encontraban adelante y salte para tomar asiento al lado de un rinoceronte.

Pocos minutos después un lobo grito proponiendo orden en la sala y presento al jefe, el cual apareció poco después, era un enorme Búfalo africano, muy fornido y con un par de cicatrices que se asomaban por su uniforme, se notaba que era el jefe, así como la larga carrera que había tenido como policía, no eran necesarias presentaciones para que yo supiera quien era, era el Jefe Bogo, una leyenda del ZPD desde hacía mucho.

-Silencio, silencio. ¡CALLENCE!- Grito el jefe visiblemente molesto mientras colocaba un portafolio en el pequeño podio de madera que había frente a él, se colocó unos pequeños lentes que sacó del bolsillo, abrió la carpeta y empezó a hablar. -Primero que nada, hoy tenemos una recluta nueva… Pero no la presentare, porque no me interesa.- ¡¿Espera que?! ¡¿Como que no le interesa?! ¿Cómo se supone que todos mis compañeros sabrán quien soy si no se los dice? Fue lo que pensé, mientras todos se reían, al parecer era una "bienvenida" habitual allí así que opte por no desentonar, cerrar mi osecico y concentrarme en lo que de verdad importaba.

-Ahora, sus asignaciones. Osorio, Colmillar, Delgato, patrullaran en la Plaza Sahara, ha habido una serie de atracos callejeros, así que estén al pendiente.- Empezaba Bogo con las misiones, los tres oficiales a los que llamo se levantaron, tomaron la carpeta que les paso el jefe y se fueron. -Johnson, Trompaes, Lobato, sus equipos patrullaran Tundratown, tenga mucho cuidado y no se metan en problemas allá.- Nuevamente los equipos se levantaron tomaron la carpeta que les correspondía y se fueron. -Rinovich, Pardo, Higgins, patrullaje en la Sabana Central- Yo estaba cada vez más ansiosa esperando ver cuál sería mi importante misión. -Detectives Reyes y Lycan, irán al Distrito Forestal, al parecer hubo un mamiferosidio, investigues y averigüen lo que puedan.- Esos eran los últimos en el corral, por fin llegaría mi asignación y no podía estar más ansiosa por ello. -Y finalmente, Oficial Hopps, nuestra primera coneja… Parquímetros.- Dijo en seco quitándose los lentes y empezando su camino hacia afuera de la sala, y si, leyeron bien. ¡Parquímetros!

-Disculpe. ¡Jefe Bogo!- Lo llame mientras me levantaba y me apresuraba hacia él. -¿Parquímetros? No olvide que fui la mejor de mi clase. ¿No cree que pueda haber algún otro caso más urgente en el que pueda ayudar?- Cuestione tratando de parecer lo más cordial y respetosa que me fuese posible, a pesar de que de hecho estaba ofendida.

-No lo olvide, simplemente no me importa...- Comento sin más el búfalo y debo decirlo ahora si estaba empezando a molestarme.

-Pero jefe, no vine aquí como un trofeo. ¡Sé que estoy calificada para algo más importante! Solo deme una oportunidad, prometo no decepcionarlo.- Exclame ya algo desesperada, en serio no sabía que más decir, no podía creer que en serio me estuviesen subestimando tanto.

-Si ese es el caso, no tendrás problema en estregarme 100 multas al día. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el jefe algo aburrido, yo por mi parte estaba cada vez más molesta.

-Pero jefe yo…- Intente alegar antes de ser interrumpida.

-Mira Hopps, generalmente ante "reclamos" como ese, simplemente los ignoraría y los obligaría a hacer sus trabajos con la boca cerrada, pero ya que fuiste la primera de tu clase y además eres la primera coneja aquí, solo por hoy hare una excepción contigo.- Finalmente lo hice entrar en razón, eso pensaba mientras le tiraba encima toda mi atención. -Eres una oficial novata, sin experiencia alguna, y aun si no lo fueras no puedo asignarte un caso sin un compañero, y ahora mismo estamos cortos de personal por lo que no puedo asignarte un compañero que cargue contigo. ¡Así que hasta que yo decida que esta listas para algo más harás trabajo de parquímetros y te gustara! ¡¿Quedo eso claro, Oficial Hopps?!-

-¡Ehh! ¡Si señor!- Exclame a la vez que mi cuerpo se ponía por si solo en la posición de "firmes", luego de eso el jefe Bogo dejo la sala dejándome allí toda molesta y frustrada. -¡100 multas al día! ¡¿Quién se cree que soy?! ¡Yo no hare 100 multas! ¡Hare 200! ¡Para el mediodía! ¡Ya vera!-

Y con esto en mente salí preparada para cumplir mi deber de parquímetros, me esforcé mucho durante esa primera mitad del día y así como lo dije, llegue a las 200 multas para el medio día, de hecho 201, pero el caso es que sin duda las logre, seguir el resto de la tarde dando mi mayor esfuerzo y ya en la tarde cuando me toco entregar mis resultados ya habían 349 multas de mi parte, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, a pesar de que estoy segura de que batí más de un record, porque Garraza me lo dijo, lo único que recibí fue una ligera felicitación del felino.

Pensé que al día siguiente me darían otra asignación o algo por el estilo pero no, nuevamente parquímetros, y al día siguiente a ese, al que le siguió, y al próximo y así paso una semana, luego otra y llegamos al mes conmigo atascada en deber de parquímetros, incluso empecé a bajar mi desempeño porque llegue a pesar que si demostraba que era muy buena para eso les daría una excusa para mantenerme allí, ya para ese entonces empecé a recibir el nada agradable apodo de "reparte multas" no solo por los ciudadanos que cada vez se notaban más asteados de mi habilidad para multarlos, si no que algunos de mis compañeros del ZPD también me menospreciaban llamándome así.

Mientras las semanas seguían acumulándose en mi "flamante" carrera como oficial de parquímetros, empecé a notar un extraño comportamientos en varios de los oficiales del ZPD, en un principio solo lo vi como una curiosa incompetencia, es decir de vez en cuando, veía desde lejos a varios oficiales detener mamíferos a veces con motivo otras sin alguno claro, eso en si ya era raro pero lo que en verdad me llamaba la atención era que los procedimientos de rutina para esos casos se dilataban más de lo debido.

En un principio pensé que eran mis compañeros siendo meticulosos o que había una que otra incompetencia cometida por algunos, sin embargo en las ocasiones en las que me acercaba para intentar ayudar a agilizar las cosas como "oficial de tránsito" que era, solía ser mal recibida por mis compañeros los cuales inmediatamente me echaban hacia mi tarea de repartir multas, fue en alguna de esas donde note lo más extraño, verán algunos de esos conductores por algún motivo le entregaban dinero a los oficiales.

En un principio busque escusas para mí misma de por qué rayos estaba pasando eso, ya saben bien podría ser que en alguno de esos caso el oficial y esa persona se conocieran desde antes y pues alguien le debiera dinero a uno de los agentes, sin embargo mientras más observaba desde lejos más notaba que pasaba, era contra el protocolo que un oficial recibiera dinero de multas y ciertamente nunca vi a ninguno de ellos reportar dicho dinero en la estación, para sacarme de dudas fui a hablar con uno de los conductores luego de que este se alejara lo suficiente de su "infracción" el cual entre gritos e insultos hacia mi persona me confirmo que sin duda ese oficial le había sacado dinero, así que sin duda algo turbio estaba pasando.

Como se imaginaran, cuando me di cuenta de ello lo primero que hice fue reportárselo al jefe Bogo, sin embargo como no tenía evidencia alguna que corroborara tan seria acusación, mi testimonio fue catalogado como paranoia por estrés o en el mejor de los casos desestimado, peor aún, en mi búsqueda de pruebas no solo fui insultada por los oficiales por entrometerme si no que me reportaron por "obstaculizar" su trabajo, curiosamente su palabra parecía valer mucho más que la mía pues así obtuve dos buenas amonestaciones.

-¡Señor!...- Exclame ya desesperada por la situación, no entendía como ese búfalo podía quedarse allí como si nada. -Es cierto que aún no he podido obtener pruebas que demuestren su culpabilidad más allá de toda duda. ¡Pero! ¡¿Cómo puede quedarse allí sin hacer nada mientras hay oficiales manchando el bueno nombre del ZPD?!-

-¡Hopps controla tu lengua o me veré obligado a suspenderte!- Me grito el jefe Bogo visiblemente fastidiado, creo que en ese momento pase la línea y en serio lo había molestado, por lo que opte por cerrar nuevamente mi boca y escucharlo, a lo que este respondió dando un largo y tendido suspiro antes de continuar. -Mira Hopps, si es cierto que hay tales escorias entre mis elementos por supuesto que tomare acciones, pero, esto no es una cacería de brujas, no puedo suspender o mandarle a asuntos internos a oficiales sin pruebas, eso ciertamente terminaría de joder este departamento.- Me explicaba el jefe calmado a la vez que iba revisando los papeles sobre su escritorio. -Por otro lado, tú ya tienes tus órdenes, como te dije la otra vez, mantente alejada de todo eso y por sobre todo si llegas a mencionar esto a alguien serás suspendida en el acto, yo procurare que nadie sepa que has estado aquí hoy, céntrate únicamente en tus asignaciones hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Quedo claro? Oficial Hopps.-

-¡Pe-pero jefe usted no…- Intente replicar antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente.

-¡Pregunte! ¡¿QUE SI QUEDO CLARO?!- Me grito el jefe mostrando su enojo nuevamente.

-… Si señor…- Fue lo único que logre articular antes de salir de allí.

Estaba furiosa y desconcertada. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Se supone que la policía esta para servir y proteger a los ciudadanos, no para extorsionarlos en búsqueda de dinero. Era casi como si el jefe no estuviera interesando en lo más mínimo en limpiar las calles de esa basura. Como él dijo el asunto no salió de su oficina, no quería dejar las cosas así, pero no tenía opción, si me suspendían solo les daría la excusa perfecta para quitarme mi placa y sin ella definitivamente no podría ayudar a nadie, por lo que decidí acatar las órdenes de Bogo, de momento solo observaría con cuidado desde bien lejos y buscaría la manera de conseguir pruebas suficientes como para ir sacando a esos malhechores con placa de las calles, incluso si tenía que hacerlo yo sola.

Pasaron las semanas y con ella un par de meses más en los cuales me mantuve al margen, día con día veía las atrocidades que mis supuestos compañeros del ZPD cometían para con los ciudadanos a quienes se supone debía de proteger, veía como un grupo de oficiales a los cuales ya había identificado siempre andaban rebosantes de efectivo de los "picoteos" que realizaban día con día, no era difícil de identificarlos, después de todo ellos se supone que ganan el mismo miserable sueldo que yo o algo parecido cuando menos, sin embargo esos tipos no eran tontos, sabían cuando y donde dar uso de ese dinero y nunca daban indicio de él en la jefatura.

Paralelo a dicha corrupción hubo algo más que golpeo muy fuerte la imagen que tenia de lo que un policía debía ser y representar, verán en esos meses que llevaba como oficial de parquímetros además de recibir la discriminación y el odio de la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad, empecé a notar una fuerte discriminación en general hacia ciertas especies por parte del pueblo, como habrán notado ya los conejos tendíamos a ser menos preciados, pero con especies como los zorros, los mapaches, las comadrejas y los murciélagos la discriminación y el racismo eran mucho, mucho peor.

Habían sido varias las veces que vi como los reclamos y objeciones de estas especies eran desestimados sin razón alguna, o como eran tachados dependiendo de su género, por ejemplo, y esto es algo que hasta en las Madrigueras, mi hogar, pasa muy a menudo, los zorros eran vistos como delincuentes y las zorras como mujerzuelas, casi se me partió el alma al ver como una zorra que buscaba a su hijo fue ignorada por varios días, se sobrepasaba el periodo de cárcel preventiva para su hijo y ya cuando salió todo golpeado, el jaguar que lo llevaba intento levantarle cargos de complicidad y desacato a la zorra por protestar por el maltrato de su hijo.

Era casi una locura y aunque no todos los policías estaban involucrados y de hecho la mayoría parecía estar en desacuerdo con dicho comportamiento, nadie hacia nada, esos meses y todo lo sucedido fueron un gran golpe para mí y para mi forma de ver el empleo, no quería admitirlo pero para ese entonces me estaba empezando a arrepentir sobre la carrera que había elegido para mí, todo esto continuo hasta que llego el punto de quiebre, fue un lunes si mal no recuerdo, iba por mi 50 y tanta multa del día, cuando de repente escuche a un mamífero quejarse, alce mi oreja pensando que era una pelea o algo así.

Para mi sorpresa si se podría decir que era una pelea pero no del tipo que yo esperaba ver, tres de los policías que había identificado como corruptos antes estaban provocando a una joven comadreja, básicamente buscando cualquier excusa para poder golpearlo, este grupo en particular aparte de los sobornos que recolectaban por la ciudad tendían a maltratar a los ciudadanos pero esta era la primera vez que los veía agredir a uno entre tres.

Peor aún, no solo se limitaban a ser una molestia o darle advertencia física, esta vez se veía como que de verdad iban a golpearlo por sabia Dios qué motivo, en un principio estaba dudosa de si intervenir o no, pero cuando me cerciore de que el abuso físico estaba empezando fui hasta ellos preguntando si todo estaba en orden tratando de lucir lo más calmada que me fuese posible.

Sin embargo ante esto lo único que recibí fue una negativa, los tres que eran el oficial Richards un rinoceronte, el oficial Misu un jaguar y el oficial Ursa un oso negro, me insultaron para que me fuera, diciendo que no era mi problema, cuando intente intervenir el oficial Richards me golpeo con su brazo arrojándome hacia unos zafacones del callejón en el que nos encontrábamos, fue un golpe seco, me atrapo desprevenida y me saco el aire, estaba desorientada y la basura que ahora se encontraba a mi alrededor no ayudaba.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía a Richards sobre mí con su mano derecha sosteniendo mis patas delanteras sobre mi cabeza, ambas patas aprisionándome, intente liberarme con todas mis fuerzas pero fue en vano, me he enfrentado a rinocerontes antes, incluso una vez derrote a uno, pero eso había sido en una pelea justa, esta ni siquiera fue una pelea, me derroto antes de que siquiera supiera que debía pelear y ahora me tenía a su merced.

-¡Maldición Oficial Richards! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! ¡Suélteme!- Grite tratando de liberarme pero en esa posición y con esa fuerza no había nada que pudiera hacer de momento.

-Lo siento tierna conejita, tenemos "asuntos policiacos" con nuestro amigo Ruenuñez aquí.- Me decía ese bastardo hipócrita como si le fuera a creer era obvio lo que estaban haciendo. -Estas interfiriendo en las ligas mayores, así que mejor vete y sigue en lo tuyo reparte multas.-

-¡Asuntos policiacos! Si, como no. ¡Están agrediendo a un ciudadano! ¡Perderán sus placas cuando le reporte esto al jefe Bogo!- Grite blofeando, la verdad no tenía el apoyo del jefe y por cómo iban las cosas aunque reportara esto dudaba bastante de que eso cambiara algo, lo que si me tomo por sorpresa fue su reacción. Es decir, esperaba molestias, algo de miedo, con algo de suerte tal vez lo suficiente para que el agarre de ese maldito rinoceronte se aflojara pero en lugar de eso solo se rieron de mí, los tres. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensado? Era una amenaza real, en serio los iba a reportar. ¿Qué era lo que encontraban tan gracioso esos tres?

-Bueno. La tierna oficial reparte multas quiere participar de nuestros "asuntos policiacos" ¿Qué dicen colegas? ¿Vemos si tiene lo necesario?- Pregunto ese hipócrita de Richard a los otros dos mientras mostraba una asquerosa sonrisa, me desabrochaba el chaleco de mi uniforme y empezaba a manosearme el pecho. ¡Ese maldito asqueroso!

-¿Vas a hacerlo Rick? ¿En serio con una coneja? ¡Qué asco!- Respondió el leopardo entre burlas y una extraña mueca que no sabría decir si era asco o perversión pero que definitivamente no me gusto. -Para ser un rinoceronte, tienes un lado depredador muy desarrollado, buen pervertidote.-

-Sí, rayos viejo. ¿Con una coneja? ¿En serio? Sé que son tiernas y unas putas, pero mejor olvídalo, solo golpéala y sigamos en lo que estábamos.- Menciono el oso sin muchas ganas mientras me miraba con bastante más asco que sus compañeros, yo por mi parte estaba atónita, ese maldito rinoceronte me estaba manoseando y esos dos ni se dignaron en tratar de hacer algo, peor aún se estaban burlando de mí, no saben las ganas que tenia de llorar en ese momento, pero no, no les daría la satisfacción a esas... ¡Esas sabandijas rastreras!

-Vamos muchachos, no hay que prejuzgarla, después de todo llego a ser policía, de seguro se pasó cogiendo con todos los maestros de la academia para logarlo y posiblemente unos que otros de sus compañeros de clase.- Comentaba ese asqueroso rinoceronte mientras se burlaban de mí, yo seguía intentando liberarme mientras ese pervertido ahora manoseaba mi entrepiernas a través de mi uniforme, pero todo era inútil hasta que el bastardo de Richard bajo su cabeza para verme a los ojos mientras me mostraba de nuevo esa asquerosa sonrisa pervertida. -¿Sabes coneja? Hay muchos buenos lugares donde te pagarían bien por ese tipo de "habilidades". Aquí en Zootopia "todos pueden ser lo que quieran" hay muchos pervertidos a los que les gustaría tener a una tierna conejita policía entre sus garras y pagarían muy bien por ello. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que sea tu manag…-

Mientras el asqueroso balbuceaba sus sandeces aproveche que estaba cerca para pegarle una fuerte patada en la nariz impulsándome con el suelo, no fue mi mejor patada pero basto para que aflojara su agarre y me permitiera escapar, luego con ambas piernas sobre el suelo tome todo el impulso que pude mientras el rinoceronte retrocedía y salte girando mi cuerpo para pegarle una fuerte parada con mis dos pies justo en la boca de su estómago y de paso usarlo como trampolín para impulsarme y salir de allí.

Mientras corría a toda prisa y volvía a abrocharme mi chaleco voltee mi mirada hacia ellos para cerciorarme de si me seguían o no, pude ver que gracias a la conmoción que se armó por mi escape la comadreja logro escapar. "Al menos logre ayudarlo" Pensé para mí misma mientras aceleraba el paso, corrí tan rápido como pude mientras mis orejas captaban un "Atrápenla" proveniente de esos tres, pase de largo mi vehículo porque en ese "carrito de pilas" de seguro me atraparían, doble en un callejón salte una cerca y me metí por una calle donde pude dar uso de toma mi velocidad y dejarlos atrás a todos.

Seguí corriendo a toda prisa metiéndome por callejones y desvíos hasta llegar a una plaza pública donde de menos, me asegurara que hubieran suficientes testigos si por casualidad alguno de esos hijos de puta venía siguiéndome el rastro, estuve como una hora en el área de comidas desde donde se podía ver perfectamente las entradas del lugar, luego de que estuve segura que no vendrían me metí a uno de los baños, una vez estuve encerrada frente al retrete ya no pude contener más mi lágrimas y las deje salir en silencio.

Un par de horas más tardes finalmente arribe a la jefatura de policía, fui rápidamente a la recepción para hablar con Garraza de lo sucedido y preguntarle por el jefe Bogo, por algún motivo todos me veían extraño, no sé cómo describir sus miradas era como una mescla de pena con preocupación, sin embargo antes de que llegar a la recepción el grito del búfalo resonó por toda la estación, gritando mi nombre reclamaba verme en su oficina, mientras subía pude ver como los Oficiales Richard, Misu y Ursa me veían desde los vestidores sonriendo.

Por alguna razón esas sonrisas sumado al hecho de que obviamente tenían horas en el recinto empezaron a mermar mi prisa por entregar mi reporte, una vez estuve dentro de la oficina pude ver como el jefe Bogo se veía más enojado de lo usual, intente hablar una vez cerré la puerta pero de inmediato el jefe me mando a sentarme bastante molesto por lo que me calle y seguí la orden.

-¡Oficial Hopps está suspendida por una semana!- Me grito Bogo en seco visiblemente molesto.

-¡Pe-pero! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Ellos!- Balbuceaba incoherencias, la sorpresa, la indignación y el enojo no me dejaban articular palabra alguna.

-El oficial Richard y su equipo me informaron que esta tarde interferiste en el interrogatorio de un sospechoso y que por tu culpa este se escapó, peor aún saliste corriendo tras de él y dejaste abandonado tu carro de parquímetros.- Me explicaba el búfalo cada vez más enojado, su tono de voz lo delataba, yo estaba pasmada casi como paralizada, estaba ofendida, enojada, eufórica quería saltar, gritarle, golpearlo de ser preciso para hacerlo entender pero mi boca y mis piernas no se movían, estaban como paralizadas, esos malditos me golpearon y Dios sabe que más me habrían hecho de no haberme escapado, YO salve a esa comadreja de ser golpeada y así es como me pagan, esos malnacidos… -Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de problemas, pero parece que no sabes cómo seguir ordenes en lo absoluto, por lo que no me dejas más opción que suspenderte sin paga por una semana, espero que ese tiempo te sirva para pensar mejor las cosas. ¡Ahora fuera de mi oficina!-

Al final no pude decir nada, ese fue un gran golpe para mí, me sentía desolada, desprotegida, decepcionada y por sobretodo sola, estaba que me moría por llorar allí mismo pero como ya dije antes no le daría esa satisfacción a nadie de ver mis lágrimas, con sabrá Dios que expresión fui en silencio hacia el área de casilleros, en el camino algunos oficiales intentaron hablar conmigo pero la verdad ni siquiera los escuche, solo seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi casillero tome algunos objeto personales, los metí en una pequeña mochila que tenía allí mismo y me fui sin decir nada más.

Esa vez el camino a mi casa me pareció más largo y peligroso que nunca jamás, no sé qué me pasaba pero sentía miedo y pavor con cada esquina, cada sombra, cada mamífero que se me acercaba, no entendía del todo porque me sentía así pero cuando el miedo pudo conmigo salí disparada a toda prisa hacia mi apartamento sin importarme la nieve ni el que casi golpeaba a un par de sujetos que iban por allí, una vez llegue al edificio abrí la puerta sin demora y subí las escaleras a toda prisa esquivando a los dos antílopes de mis vecinos quienes venían bajando, abrí la puerta de mi departamento y me metí.

Cerré la puerta con todos los seguros que tenía, solo eran dos así que ciertamente debía instalarle unos cuantos más, solté mi mochila allí mismo y contemple el lugar, era pequeño y deprimente, pero era todo lo que tenía, así como el único lugar en el que podía sentirme al menos segura, ya allí no pude contenerme más y el rio de lágrimas que había estado guardando se desbordo sin control me la pase llorando Dios sabe cuántas horas, llore y llore con furia, amargura y desolación mientras maldecía mi trabajo, mi vida, golpeaba mi cama, golpeaba las delgadas paredes y la mesa, más de una vez mis vecinos me mandaron a callar y yo les gritaba de vuelta.

Cuando finalmente mis lágrimas se calmaron, recostada sobre mi cama contemplaba la luna por la ventana, eso junto a mi celular eran mi única fuente de entretenimiento allí, pasee mi vista por varias páginas y videos de Pawntube buscando distraerme pero eso de nada sirvió, en más de una ocasión pensé en llamar a mis padres, pero desistí de la idea rápidamente, no iba a dejar que mis padres me vieran llorando, débil, a ellos más que a nadie no les iba a demostrar mi debilidad, lance mi teléfono sobre la silla para alejar la tentación, cubrí mi cara con la almohada buscando dejar atrás ese maldito día, no sé cuánto me tomo pero sé que en algún momento de la madrugada finalmente me dormí tratando de no pensar en cómo rayos le iba a hacer para enfrentar el próximo día…

* * *

Bueno gente, esto sería todo por esta noche, ojala si les haya gustado este primer capítulo, procurare traerles continuación pronto, mientras tanto siéntanse con total libertad de dejarme sus comentarios en la sección de "Reviews" alabanzas, críticas y demás serán más que bienvenidas, hasta entonces, nos vemos. Adieu…


	3. Capitulo 2: Un estafador

Saludos y bienvenue… Esto sigue sin ser el extraño mundo pero bueno tendremos que conformarnos… Nuevamente le solicito una pausa de sus ajetreadas vidas para que nos paseemos un rato por los párrafos de esta pequeña historia, pero antes y como es bien debido tomemos un momento para las "Salutaciones" o "Salutación" en este caso:

 **Victorique** : Hehehe. Oh me odias, que bueno saberlo. ;)

Hehehe, me alegro saber que la trama te atrapo desprevenida, era justo la idea, y pos si digamos que esta es Zootopia pero no la que conocemos y amamos, esta puede que la odien un tanto más, por no mencionar que a muchos de sus habitantes por igual.

Muchas gracias por el comentario Vic espero que este nuevo cap te guste un tantito más. ;)

Bueno ya pasada la salutación creo que lo mejor ir directo al punto, asa que sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten:

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un estafador…**

Recuerdo haber despertado un miércoles, mi semana "libre" comenzaba ese día, me levante de mi húmeda cama como pude, me dolían los puños y mi frente, mis ojos me ardían un poco, mire a mi alrededor, mi departamento estaba todo desordenado, había marcas de golpes en las paredes, mi silla estaba en el piso y mi escritorio estaba todo desordenado como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí, en ese momento fue cuando caí en lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Allí mismo volví a sentirme desolada, vulnerable, ofendida, molesta pero por sobre todo impotente, esa sensación fue sin duda una de las peores que había sentido hasta ese punto de mi vida, inmediatamente volví a llorar, sumergí mi cabeza de regreso a mi húmeda almohada y empecé a golpearla con la esperanza de que eso me ayudara a desahogarme pero a decir verdad fue poco lo que ayudo, tarde un par de horas en secar mis ojos, más o menos, ya eran las 8 de la mañana y mi estómago me recordaba que no comido nada desde el mediodía de ayer.

Me levante y busque en la caja de cartón que uso como alacena debajo de la mesa donde está el microondas, solo habían esas asquerosas zanahorias para microondas, algo de cereal y unas 10 botellas de agua potable, ninguno se me antojo en realidad, por lo que pensé que ya que iba a estar libre todo el día bien podría salir a pasear por ahí, desayunar algo rico y turistear un poco para variar, podrían hacerme bien, rápidamente me lave y me aliste para irme, tome mi llave, mi celular, mi espanta zorros y cerré bien el lugar.

Baje las escaleras y justo cuando me disponía a salir del edificio algo me paralizo, fue en forma gradual pero efectiva, primero quise ver hacia afuera como verificando que todo estuviera bien, la luz que se colaba por la puerta de cristal me deslumbraba, en ese momento empecé a pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior con esos tres oficiales, pensaba también que bien podrían estar allí esperándome o en la calle, después de todo yo no solo frustre sus planes para con esa comadreja, también me escape de lo que sea que ellos iban a hacerme, bien podrían estar esperándome para silenciarme o para terminar lo que empezaron o quién sabe si algo peor.

Todos esos pensamientos empezaron a dar vueltas por mi cabeza y antes de que me diera cuenta retrocedí, mire hacia abajo, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero sí que había retrocedido, intente despejar mi cabeza y seguir adelante, no quería que mi primer día de "vacaciones" se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba pero fue inútil, por algún motivo mis piernas estaban como paralizadas, era casi como si se negaran a dar un paso más hacia esa puerta, cuando la presión fue demasiada volví a retroceder.

Estaba toda sudorosa y jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón, pero eso también era ridículo, yo no había hecho nada aun, además estaba bien entrenada. ¿Por qué diablos me sentía así? Nuevamente volvió a invadirme la oleada de recuerdos del día anterior y de lo que podrían hacerme esos oficiales si tan solo me vieran en la calle, volví a retroceder y finalmente me rendí ante el miedo, volví corriendo a mi departamento y cerré la puerta tras de mi con ambos seguros, igual que la noche anterior volví a dejar mi bolso en el suelo, me desplome allí mismo y empecé a llorar sin ningún consuelo, no sé cómo era que seguían saliendo las lágrimas con lo deshidratada que debía estar para ese punto.

Unas horas más tarde me calme, decidí comerme el cereal y me termine bajando 3 de las botellas de agua casi como si nada mientras buscaba rehidratarme, me pase todo el día sin poder salir de mi departamento, así que solo estuve viendo tonterías en mi Pawnbook y en Pawntube, los siguientes dos días fue más de lo mismo, intente varias veces salir pero bajar esas escaleras, caminar esos pocos metros hacia la puerta e intentar abrirla se me hacia la cosa más difícil en esos momento.

Al día siguiente, un sábado si mal no recuerdo estuve toda la mañana en un vaivén tratando de salir, más de una vez mis vecinos y mi casera me expresaron su enojo por estar en el medio estorbando, pero aun no lograba salir y ciertamente no podía volver a ocultarme en mi diminuto departamento ya que el día anterior había agotado mis provisiones así que ahora el hambre era un gran impuso para obligarme a salir.

Finalmente cerca de las 11 pude salir por esa maldita puerta, era el mismo frente, las mismas acera, la misma calle y básicamente los mismos mamíferos que siempre veía, pero ahora todo me daba miedo, caminaba volteado a todos lados y a pesar de que estábamos a plena luz del día sentía que me iba a encontrar con alguno de esos malditos en cada esquina, fui presurosa a un restaurantito de comida rápida que estaba en la esquina el cual me gustaba visitar, pedí unos tacos de zanahorias y cuando finalmente los tuve en frente los devore como si nunca en mi vida hubiese comido nada.

Luego de saciada mi hambre y que mi mente fuera liberada para pensar en otra cosa además de la comida, caí en cuenta que no podía seguir así, no podía dejar que el miedo me comiera viva cada vez que saliera a la calle. ¡Era una policía por Dios! Debía solucionar el problema y rápido, lo pensé y me realice en que necesitada conseguir un arma para mi protección, los repelentes para zorro que mis padres me empacaron estaban bien contra zorros pero mi problema no eran ellos si no esos grandes policías.

Así que me decidí, necesitaba un arma de fuero, y ya que a los oficiales de parquímetros no se nos permite llevar ni la pistola de dardos que es relativamente inofensiva ni que decir de una que disparara balas de verdad, así que no me quedaba de otra, iría yo misma a comprar mi propia arma de fuego para que si por si acaso algún otro animal intentase aprovecharse de mi tuviera como ponerlo en su lugar, no iba a pasar por eso nunca más.

De inmediato fui al banco donde tenía todos mis ahorros y saque casi todo para asegurarme de conseguir esa arma ese mismo día de una manera u otra, fui a una pequeña tienda que había visto en uno de mis recorrido cazando infractores, entre muy torpe y asustada, hable con el encargado y le dije que necesitaba un arma cuanto antes, el sujeto, un tejón ya entrado en años me examino con una mirada muy seria y me indico que necesitaría llenar unas formas, mostrar mi permiso y si todo salía bien recibiría mi arma después de un breve periodo de espera.

¡¿Un breve periodo de espera?! No podría durar un día más sintiéndome así, me desespere y le grite que necesitaba un arma para ese día, que el dinero no era problema, pero esto al parecer ofendió al señor el cual termino echándome de su tienda, ya afuera me quede en la puerta pensando en que hacer, me estaba desesperando por que no conocía ningún otro lugar donde pudiera ir a comprar un arma y aun si hubiera otro era probable que terminara con la misma suerte que en ese.

De un momento a otro un lémur quien también estaba en la tienda salió, se acercó a mí por detrás antes de que me fuera y de forma disimulada me pregunto que si aún necesitaba el arma, obviamente le respondí que sí, me guio a un callejón cercano para entonces sacar de su chaqueta una "Beretta 9500 de 9mm" era un pistola negra, compacta, simple pero elegante, muy eficaz y confiable, este modelo en especial usaba balas perforante lo que la hacía especialmente efectivas contra especies de piel gruesa como rinocerontes, las conocía de mi entrenamiento en la academia eran perfectas para los conejos por su tamaño y peso relativamente bajos.

El chico que al parecer era el ayudante del dueño de la tienda me la mostro a conciencia, era obvio que sabía lo que hacía, probó el arma, para luego darme unas pequeñas clases sobre cómo usarla sin matarme yo misma, obviamente para él no era más que una civil asustadiza y sin experiencia que tenía buen dinero encima y así mismo era como quería que me vieran, no necesitaba que supieran que era policía, actué mi papel de coneja torpe tan bien como pude y al final me pidió 9,000$ por el arma, era una gran cantidad, casi todo lo que llevaba encima, pero en verdad la necesitaba y me incluyo una caja de balas con ella así que la tome y le pague.

Como me lo esperaba el arma tenia los códigos de identificación borrados y de seguro estaba fuera del sistema, me imagino que ese "negocito" de segunda mano era la forma que tenía ese lémur de sacarle un "extra" a su trabajo, yo por mi parte guarde el arma en mi bolso con el seguro puesto y me fui de allí. Obviamente sé que para un policía tener un arma ilegal, irrasteable y fuera del sistema, era un grave delito, pero simplemente no podía pasar un día más sintiéndome tan vulnerable y ya que la comisaria no me facilitaría una para mi protección no me quedo de otra que meter las manos al fuego.

Y hay que decirlo, funciono, aún seguía prestando atención a mi alrededor pero con solo meter mi mano en mi bolso y sostener el arma entre mis manos lejos de la vista de todos podía sentirme un tanto más tranquila, algo de seguridad había vuelto a mí, la suficiente al menos para poder seguir con mi vida y mi rutina diaria, fui a un supermercado y me asegure de comprar provisiones decentes para lo que quedara del mes, me quede casi en quiebra, pero mientras menos viajes daría al súper menos dinero gastaría y después de esa "compra" monumental realmente necesitaba empezar a racionar los gastos.

El resto de mi semana "libre" paso sin mayores inconvenientes, aunque me mantuve alerta, esos malditos jamás vinieron lo cual me fue ayudando a recuperar mi normalidad día con día, sin embargo mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, finalmente llego el miércoles de mi reingreso, como se imaginaran volver a ese lugar solo hizo estragos en mis ánimos ya decaídos, me topé con esos malditos en la sala de juntas y aunque en un principio estaba asustada y me vi obligada a recurrir a sostener mi arma dentro de mi bolso el cual ahora llevaba conmigo para poder enfrentarlos cara a cara, cuando los vi mostrarme esas asquerosas sonrisas condescendientes hacia mí, mi miedo inmediatamente se transformó en furia, en serio me vi tentada a sacar mi arma y dispararles a los tres allí mismo.

Pero al final era obvio que no lo haría, no me atrevería a matar a nadie, simplemente no tenía estomago para eso, pero por sobre todo no iba a cruzar semejante línea por basuras como esas, esas cucarachas simplemente no valían la pena, la junta se desenvolvió con normalidad, como de costumbre fui asignada a trabajo de parquímetros, tome mis cosas y me fui a hacer mi trabajo casi en automático, ese día ya no me importo tener que hacer ese trabajo o cumplir alguna cuota, no le preste atención a los insultos o comentarios ofensivos de nadie, no me importo ver en lo que estaban mis "compañeros" policías, no me importo ir tras un ladronzuelo, solo quería acabar el día e irme a casa y así mismo lo hice.

Las semanas transcurrieron de forma similar, yo seguía ignorando todo por miedo a ser agredida ya sea por los policías corruptos o por los ciudadanos que artos de tanto abuso se desquitaban conmigo probablemente por ser el objetivo más pequeño, incluso una que otra vez me lanzaban cosas, entre las peores un huevo podrido que me dio de lleno en la cara, para ese entonces me sentía casi rota por dentro.

Tenía mucho miedo de perder mi trabajo si causaba cualquier otro incidente, a esa altura lo odiaba, de eso no cabe duda, pero odiaba mucho más la idea de fracasar, el solo pensamiento de tener que admitir que todos esos años de sudor, lágrimas y sangre fueron para nada, tener que admitir ante mis padres, mis hermanos, mis maestros y compañeros que ellos tenían razón y que yo no era más que una fracasada… ¡No por Dios! ¡Bajo ningún concepto! Esa sola idea era lo que me mantenía.

Un mes después ya a mediados de diciembre con la nieve cubriendo gran parte de la zona central de la ciudad me encontraba poniendo multas casi en automático, estaba tan apagada que bien podría decirse que estaba en trance, eso hasta que escuche algo que me llamo la atención, mis orejas captaron a dos animales que discutían, en un principio pensé en ignorarlos pero al ver que uno de los integrantes era un zorro decidí acercarme, tome mi espray anti-zorros, revise que mi arma estuviese perfectamente oculta bajo mi chaleco de parquímetros y fui hacia ellos. "No es que fuera a usarla, pero ya no salía a ninguna parte sin ella" Ya más cerca pude ver como el zorro de pelaje naranja discutía con un gran elefante adulto.

Lo primero que pensé fue que tal vez el vulpino había hecho algo para molestar al paquidermo, después de todo los elefantes tenían fama de ser amables y bien educados, por otro lado los zorros, bueno ellos no cuentan con tan buena fama que digamos, no me gustaba admitirlo pero después de años y años de escuchar a mi familia decir. "Los zorros son el peor tipo de depredador" e incluso mi madre que después de lo de Gideon Gray culpaba a su biología por ser así, no puedo negar que hasta yo tenía una mala percepción bien marcada hacia la especie, y hay que decirlo ese zorro ciertamente se veía bastante sospechoso desde donde estaba.

Sin embargo al acercarme me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que de hecho era el zorro quien parecía estar desesperado rogando por la comprensión del paquidermo el cual parecía estar tratando de ignorarlo y menospreciándolo, de inmediato me sentí como una imbécil por dejarme llevar por los prejuicios, mas siendo ellos la causa de muchos de mis problemas, me disponía a irme pero por lo que se escuchaba decidí quedarme.

Al parecer el elefante sin ningún cuidado había pateado un regalo navideño que el zorro acababa de comprar para su hijo, al acercarme un poco más pude ver que detrás de una banca estaba un pequeño y pobre cachorro de zorro con sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas mientras abrazaba desconsoladamente la caja de una de esas figuras de acción, "El lobo guerrero" creo recordar por los comerciales de Pawntube, la figura que se podía ver a trasvés del plástico del empaque estaba prácticamente desarmada.

Por lo que escuche el juguete en si ya estaba agotado en todas las tiendas de la ciudad, lo cual no fue sorpresa ya que ese era el éxito de la temporada, todos los niños en Zootopia y sus alrededores querían uno para Navidad y quien no lo tuviera para esas fechas probablemente no lo conseguiría hasta febrero, el zorro de forma amable pedía una indemnización por el valor del juguete pues confesó con algo de pena que ya no tenía dinero para comprar otro, eso si es que lograba prácticamente hacer "magia" para encontrar una tienda que aun tuviese alguno en existencia que no haya sido vendido, cosa que ciertamente dude bastante.

El elefante por su lado parecía estar harto de escuchar las suplicas del zorro, se negó tajantemente a pagar cualquier zuma que el "delincuente" como lo llamo, le pidiera, ni siquiera se dignaba a asumir la culpa de sus acciones y al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ese zorro y su pobre hijo tuvieran que decir, en ese momento no pude contenerme más e intervenir, me acerque con toda la buena disposición que pude, lógicamente el elefante solo me mando al carajo y que siguiera repartiendo multas, sin embargo luego de mostrarle mi placa y dejar bien claro que también era policía, el grandote cerró el hocico y ambos mamíferos me prestaron atención.

Les aclare a ambos que había estado escuchando lo sucedido y le recordé al brabucón con trompa que de no pagar indemnización por el valor del juguete bien podría enfrentar una demanda por parte del buen zorro, el cual tenía ahora a su favor a tres testigos incluida yo, quienes estaban en contra del paquidermo, yo no había visto con mis propios ojos lo sucedido pero no importa, bien podía decir que si y punto, además que de quedar como culpable no solo debería pagar la indemnización y gastos del juicio, sino que también una cuantiosa suma más por los daños e inconvenientes causados a ambos zorros, después de eso el elefante de mala gana pago los 50$ que le pidió el amable zorro y se fue por ahí diciendo Dios sabrá cuantas sandeces.

-Muchas gracias por todo oficial…- Me agradecía el zorro con una agradable sonrisa mientras me extendía la mano y hacia una pausa esperando mi nombre.

-¡Oficial Judy Hoops para servirle! Señor…- Exclame algo nerviosa mientras estrechaba su mano y hacia la misma pausa que él esperando su nombre.

-Wilde, Nick Wilde, es un gusto oficial.- Respondió el señor Wilde muy amablemente. -Bueno, de nuevo gracias oficial, en serio me salvo la vida, por un momento pensé que esta navidad iba a ser la peor de todas.-

-Oh no, no tiene que agradecerme, solo cumplí con mi deber como oficial.- Le respondí muy alegre en lo que terminábamos el apretón. -Y a decir verdad, me molesta ver animales tan prejuiciosos, así que ponerlo en su lugar para mí también fue un buen bono.-

-Hehehe, es raro, ver animales que no me traten con superioridad, pero bueno usted sabe cómo es.- Comento el amable señor sonriéndome para luego voltear a donde estaba su pequeño hijo quien aún abrazaba la caja del juguete. -Bueno campeón, vamos de regreso a las jugueterías a ver si corremos con suerte y te conseguimos un reemplazo para ese súper lobo.-

-¡Oh! Si quieren puedo llevarlos, mi auto no es tan rápido pero irán más cómodos al menos.- Sugerí sonriente antes de volver a ver al pequeño cachorro y preguntar. -Por cierto. ¿Qué hará con el juguete? Su hijo no parece querer soltarlo…-

-Umn… La verdad dudo que lo suelte hasta que no le ponga otro en sus patitas, ya sabe cómo son los niños.- Respondió el señor algo preocupado. -Y no se preocupe oficial, no podría molestarla más, pero si insiste, hágame un favor, solo sigua siendo la buena oficial que es, Dios sabe que la ciudad necesita más oficiales compresivas y justas como usted.-

-¡Puede contar con ello señor Wilde!- Respondí muy animada y contenta no sé por qué, mientras volvía a estrechar su mano.

-Bien amiguito. ¿No piensas despedirte de nuestra heroína?- Pregunto el señor a su cachorro mientras le sonreía con mucha ternura, el pequeño quien llevaba puesto un abrigo con forma de panda, se me acerco, puso la caja en el suelo, me dio un tierno abrazo con sus pequeñas patitas y finamente me regalo la más grande y tierna sonrisa que hubiese visto desde que llegue a la ciudad. -Bueno oficial Hoops, nos vemos, cuídese mucho.- Termino de despedirse el señor Wilde mientras se iba con su pequeño hijo.

Yo por mi parte me despedí también y me fui muy feliz de allí, hehe, he de admitir que hasta un par de saltitos di, no sé por qué pero estaba muy, muy contenta por lo que había hecho, puede que suene mezquino, pero saberme la "heroína" de ese amable señor y su tierno hijo, aunque solo fuera en algo tan trivial como un obsequio navideño me hizo sentir muy bien por dentro, era la primera vez desde que inicie mi carrera como policía que ponía mi granito de arena para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y los elocuentes elogios de ese buen señor no hicieron sino mejorar mis ánimos.

Por primera vez en meses me sentí dichosa, me sentí muy alegre de ser policía, y fui optimista con respecto a mi situación y a lo que podía lograr, de inmediato recupere mi impulso y volví a hacer mi trabajo ejemplar con las multas logrando incluso batir mi propio record personal de multas en un día con ahora 361 sobre las 349 de la última vez, había que decirlo si me concentraba en algo podía ser muy buena en ello.

Pasaron un par de semanas más, era la mañana de un 24 de Diciembre para ser más exactos, y ya se lo imaginaran, adornos en cada árbol, poste y edificio de la ciudad, animales por doquier llegando de todas partes, iban a toda prisa a las distintas tiendas para que la locura de las compras navideñas de último minuto diera comienzo, era lo que llamaríamos el día perfecto para poner multas, me encontraba en la calle muy alegre poniendo mi 57ava multa del día cuando de pronto a lo lejos vi al señor Wilde, pensé en acercarme para saludarlo hasta que escuche algo extraño.

Verán por algún motivo tenía una extraña charla con una cabra visiblemente ya entrada en edad, eso me pareció tan extraño que decidí acercarme nuevamente con algo de cautela cuidando que nadie notara mi presencia, al acercarme pude escuchar mejor, el señor Wilde en un tono muy preocupado y nervioso le decía a la cabra que el juguete en donde ella se había sentado era de hecho un regalo navideño que su jefe le había mandado a comprar para el niño que el zorro estaba cuidando.

Le contaba que era un juguete muy codiciado y que le costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo en ese día porque de hecho estaban agotados desde hacía semanas, también le dijo que su jefe de seguro no solo lo despediría por esto, sino que también lo haría pagar con su propio sueldo el tremendo valor del juguete, el zorro le estaba contando toda una historia como para dar lastimas, la cabra que al parecer se sentía muy mal termino dándole la exorbitante cantidad de 150$, 3 veces más de lo que le había pedido al elefante.

Para ese momento yo estaba más que confundida, la verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando y aunque sabía que se veía sospechoso no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas y caer en los prejuicios otra vez, así que más que ir a interrogarlo decidí no revelar mi presencia para poder observar mejor todo el panorama, al momento vi como llego su hijo con el mismo abrigo de la vez pasada, tomo la caja arrugada con el juguete y se lo llevo como si nada, el señor Wilde se fue con el hacia una camioneta van con un curioso trabajo de pintura, la cual arranco a la brevedad y quede atónita al ver que de hecho quien conducía era su "hijo" eso si en verdad era su hijo, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme la mueca de estúpida que de seguro tenía en mi cara y los seguí.

Al final termine siguiendo esa camioneta por toda la ciudad, ese día se las arreglaron para ir literalmente a todos los distintos ecosistemas que existían en los 4 distritos, en cada uno de los ecosistemas se las arreglaban para hacer estafas similares a distintos transeúntes que iban desprevenidos por la calle y caían en cada una de ellas, vi como ese zorro cambiaba su forma de hablar o actuar dependiendo la estafa que estuvieran haciendo casi como un actor de cine interpretando papeles.

Del mismo modo los montos que pedían para su "indemnización" variaban dependiendo de que tan adinerado se viera su víctima, vi esa caja de juguete ser aplastada una y otra vez, al parecer tenían o un montón de cajas en esa van para ir reemplazándolas o un montón de juguetes, opte mas por la primera ya que con la escases de ese juguete de haber tenido muchos les habría salido mejor venderlos a sobreprecio en el mercado negro como la mayoría de los animales, algo que también note es que nunca estafaban a más de una persona por ecosistema, de esa forma los muy pillos evitaban ser reconocidos por nadie antes de ejecutar su estafa.

Finalmente termine por seguirlos de regreso a Savanna Central ya siendo poco más de las 4 de la tarde, se detuvieron en frente de un callejón en donde se repartieron las ganancias del día, era mucho dinero, realmente mucho para hacerlo en un solo día. ¡Era más de lo que gano trabajando como loca por todo un mes! ¡Por todos los cielos! No tengo palabras para describir lo molesta y escandalizada que estaba, quería arrestarlos a ambos en el acto, pero de ir yo sola era muy alta la probabilidad de que ambos se me escaparan.

Opte mejor por fotografiar la van y su matrícula con mi celular para poder rastrearlos más tarde, en ese momento pude oír como el zorro pequeño se subía a la camioneta y lo escuche hablar por primera vez. ¡Su voz era áspera y mucho más madura que la del señor Wilde! ¡¿Qué niño ni que nada?! Me escondí al costado de la van para que no me viera, el encendió su vehículo y se fue, obviamente al hacer esto quede al descubierto frente al señor Wilde, inmediatamente mostré mi mejor cara de enojo y decidí enfrentarme a él, quería ver que era lo que ese zorro charlatán tendría que decirme ahora que lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-¡Yo te defiendo y tú solo mientes! ¡Zorro charlatán!- Exclame muy molesta mientras me acercaba.

-Es una treta tesoro. Y por cierto yo no te mentí. ¡Lo hizo aquel zorro que se está llevando tu auto!- Me respondió con un cierta indignación y preocupación mientras señalaba a la esquina donde había estacionado mi patrulla.

Me arrepiento de decir que caí como una idiota, mire hacia allí preocupada y luego de cerciorarme que mi pequeño vehículo seguía allí sano y salvo voltee de nuevo para encarar al mentiroso charlatán, sin embargo para mi sorpresa no estaba donde lo deje, apenas si pude ver su cola doblando por el final del callejón donde él estaba, inmediatamente lo seguí y pude alcanzarlo ya cuando estaba caminando tranquilamente por la acera que salía al otro lado del callejón.

-¡Estas arrestado zorro mentiroso!- Exclame molesta buscando ya terminar con su juego y darle lo que se merecía a ese pillo.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- Pregunto ese estafador en un tono borlón y bastante sarcástico mientras me sonreía. -¿Por qué?-

-¡Oh no se! ¿Qué tal por estafar una docena de animales solamente hoy?- Respondí con un tono igualmente sarcástico buscando atraparlo en su propio juego.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y según tu a quien estafe? Solo soy un pobre empresario que fue víctima de algunos torpes animales que arruinaron la mercancía que estaba vendiendo. Es natural que pida compensación por ello, ya sabes, lo rompes, lo pagas.- Respondió ese charlatán mientras seguía caminando como si nada.

-¡¿Qué empresario ni que nada?! Yo te vi contándole historias a cada mamífero que chocaba contigo para que te pagaran lo de los juguetes que de seguro eran el mismo.- Exclamé muy molesta mientras lo señalaba. -Eso sin mencionar que si eres un empresario como dices, también te levantaría cargos por vender sin permiso y transportar productos entre distritos sin permiso.-

-Pues de hecho no, cada uno fue un juguete que compre de forma legal, aquí tengo los recibos que lo demuestras y que como legitimo empresario honesto que soy, aquí están mis permisos de venta y de transporte.- Me respondió el mientras me mostraba unos 12 recibos arrugados de distintas jugueterías que probaban que él había comprado los juguetes a distintos precios, aunque por cómo se veían de seguro los había recogido de la basura o algo, igual le servían como prueba, el permiso de venta y el de transporte también se veían algo viejos pero según las fechas aún estaban vigentes, así que tampoco podía descartar que fuera como él dice. -Ten un buen día.-

-¡Aun así! Te vi mintiéndoles a esos animales para que te pagaran.- Exclamé ya no muy segura, podía acusarlo de estafa menor pero la verdad era un delito fácil de desestimar.

-No puedes acusarme por usar mis dotes de venta para que me indemnicen los daños, además eso son ventas agresivas lo cual por cierto es legal.- Me respondió mostrándome de nuevo esa gran sonrisa de superioridad realmente no grave ninguna de las estafas y aunque lo hubiera hecho sin un audio decente los videos hubiesen sido desestimados, ese estafador estaba cubierto y lo sabía. -Lo siento Zanahorias soy intocable, trabajo en esto desde hace mucho.- ¿Zanahorias? ¿Cómo me llamo? Fue lo que pensé antes de seguirlo mientras cruzaba la calle.

-¡No me llames así!- Fue lo único que pude exclamar mientras lo seguía molesta.

-Oh perdón, solo creí natural que vinieras de algún pueblucho granjero. ¿No?- Respondió el mientras se subía de nueva cuenta a la otra acera.

-Eh Noóoo~, eso está en Cienvilla y yo crecí en las Madrigueras.- Respondí aclarando el malentendido, no es que las madrigueras no tuviera granjas, pero ciertamente no era lo único que había allí y aunque sé que no está bien, no me gustaba ser encasillada incorrectamente.

-Ok, dime si esto te suena de algo.- Respondió ese zorro con una sonrisa condescendiente mientras robaba un puñado de arándanos de un pequeño puesto por el que pasábamos, estaba a punto de gritarle pero al voltear me di cuenta de que no había nadie y la misma dueña no se había percatado del robo, así que intentar acusarlo de algo sería inútil. -Una campesina ingenua con notas altas y mucha ilusión decide. Hey escúchenme voy a mudarme a Zootopia, allí todos son amigos y pueden ser lo que quieran.- Comentaba el zorro mientras dramatizaba y cambiaba su voz como si me estuviese narrando una obra, todo a modo de burla. -Y luego descubre. Upsy, que no todos son amigos, de hecho todos son bastante indiferentes aquí. ¿Y su sueño de convertirse en policía? Doble upsy, solo reparte multas. Y upsy número 3 linda, a nadie le importan ella ni sus sueños, y pronto esos sueños mueren y sufre una caída emocional y luego literal, para terminar viviendo en una caja bajo un puente y no le queda más opción que volver con sus padres con su algodonado rabito entre sus patas y terminar. Me dijiste que vienes de las Madrigueras. ¿Cierto?- Me preguntaba ahora de manera retorica mientras me veía con esos ojos verdes y una sonrisa burlona. -Sembrando zanahorias aburridas. ¿Me estoy acercando?- Me pregunto mientras se metía por otro callejón.

-…- Me quede un rato pasmada pero luego me apresure hacia el cada vez más enojada ahora estaba segura de que mi enojo se estaba reflejando en mi cara. -¡Oye! ¡Oye!- Grite molesta mientras me le adelantaba. -¡Yo no dejo que nadie me diga que puedo o no hacer! ¡En especial un zorro brabucón que no se atrevió a ser nada más que un estafador callejero!-

-Escucha ternurita, te diré algo.- Musito el zorro volviendo a sonreír de manera condescendiente mientras se inclinaba para verme a los ojos. -Hay muchos que vienen a Zootopia pensando que podrán ser lo que quieran, pero no es cierto. Tú solo puedes ser lo que eres.- Luego de decirme eso se levantó sin dejar de mirarme. -Zorro astuto.- Se señaló a sí mismo y luego me señalo a mí. -Torpe coneja.-

-¡No me llames Torpe coneja!- Le exclame ofendida y aun mucho más molesta, en serio se estaba pasando, ya llamarme "ternurita" era malo pero torpe, de versas ese charlatán se estaba pasando.

-Claro, y te estas hundiendo el barro solo por lo "lista" que eres.- Comento ese pillo mientras señalaba a mis pies y era cierto estaban completamente hundidos entre el barro y la nieve, estaba tan molesta que ni cuenta me di que lo que estaba pisando. -Jamás serás policía. Pero eres una linda oficial de parquímetros, tal vez seas supervisora un día. No te rindas.- Termino de decirme mientras se alejaba, al intentar zafarme solo logre resbalarme y caer de cara en el lodo. Parece que mi viejo "amor" los baños de lodo volvían a mí y este en particular fue el más frio que jamás había sentido. Pude escucharlo reír mientras se alejaba pero cuando logre sacar mi cabeza del lodo él ya se había ido.

No sé cómo decirlo, pero ese "toque" fue el peor de todos, no sé cómo explicarlo peor en verdad, verdad me afecto muchísimo, me dolió incluso más que el suceso con aquellas tres sabandijas con placas, me dolió más que el rechazo de mis padres, mis familiares y amigos, había tenido un muy buen par de semanas, las mejores en mucho tiempo y este choque contra la realidad viniendo de él fue como si me hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helada encima, no sé si era porque al ser yo una coneja estaba predispuesta a ser débil ante los zorros, o si es que ellos tenían algún talento con las palabras para darnos justo donde más nos duele.

Sea lo que sea, eso me quebró mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría, sumado a esto esa noche seria noche buena y desde mi perspectiva se proyectaba a ser la peor que jamás me haya tocado vivir, recuerdo haber llorado más de una vez antes de llegar a la jefatura, marcar mi turno con las mismas 57 multas que había puesto desde la mañana, regrese a mi casa arrastrando mis ánimos por todo el suelo, una vez adentro me senté en una esquina tratando de luchar contra mis ganas de llorar, me estaba hartando de ser una llorona.

Al final pensé en no dejar que ese charlatán me arruinara mi noche buena, estaba destrozada por dentro pero aun así celebraría como pudiera y comería una rica cena con lo que tuviese, ya eran más de las 10 por lo que ningún lugar iba a estar abierto esa noche, incluso el restaurantito de la esquina cerro temprano, termine cenando unas 3 zanahorias para microondas y al final me decidí a hacer algo que nunca había hecho, verán mi padre me había mandado una sidra de zanahorias que era una de las especialidades navideñas que se había en nuestra granja.

En un principio me había molestado por que decidieran enviarme eso, cuando ellos saben sobre que yo no gustaba del alcohol, eso al parecer siempre les molesto por que se valían de cualquier excusa para incitarme a beber, aunque yo siempre me había negado, sin embargo ese día por cómo me sentía pensé para mí misma, que tomarme un trago no me afectaría, además de que sería como una aventura, estaría probando algo que para ese momento era nuevo para mí.

Serví un poco en una vaso pequeño y con lentitud y algo de medio tome mi primer sorbo, para mi sorpresa estaba buena, tenía un marcado sabor a las excelentes zanahorias de mi granja, así como un ligero dulzor que me hacía querer un poco más, termine de beberme el primer vaso de lo que para mí fue la mejor bebida que había probado en mucho tiempo, luego de eso me puse a ver videos y demás contenido por mi celular, pasada una hora de ver que no me sentía ni mareada ni extraña y que de hecho me sentía más tranquila decidí que bien valía la pena tomarme otro vaso.

Antes de eso me quite tanto el chaleco de parquímetros como el de mi uniforme y los colgué, tome mi pistola y la coloque sobre la mesa, me saque las botas y entonces decidí servirme un segundo vaso, esta vez en un vaso normal ya más grande, y mientras veía videos en Pawntube empecé a bebérmelo poco a poco, con el pasar de las horas, un vaso se convirtió en dos, luego en tres, después cuatro, para ese punto por algún motivo en lugar de sentir tranquilidad con cada baso que me bebía empecé a sentirme intranquila, triste, frágil y desprotegida, era todo lo contrario a los primeros vasos, y mientras más bebía peor me sentía.

Ah partir de allí solo recuerdo retazos de cosas que pasaron, en algún punto de la noche recuerdo haber terminado con toda la botella, desordené toda el departamento en busca de más, recuerdo quitarme la ropa pues sentía que me estaba ahogando del calor y por sobretodo recuerdo una sensación, una sensación de desesperación, una que nunca antes había sentido tan fuerte, recuerdo que me sentí desolada, impotente, insignificante y empecé a cuestionarme a mí misma el sentido de mi vida, lo que había hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que había pasado, y lo considere inútil, irrelevante, sin sentido, mi vida era solo una pérdida de tiempo y espacio que únicamente servía para ser la burla de los demás y una molestia para mi familia.

Recuerdo haber estado llorando ahogada en mi propia frustración, así como un profundo sentimiento que me decía a gritos que mi existencia no era nada, que no valía la pena que seguir viviendo solo me traería más dolor, que sería mejor para todos y sobre todo para mí misma si yo simplemente desapareciera de un momento a otro, hasta que de pronto la vi, sobre mi escritorio iluminada por la lamparita de mesa estaba la respuesta a todos mis problemas, allí se encontraba mi arma, brillando bajo esa luz casi como si estuviera llamándome, recuerdo que en algún momento de noche me levante, tome el arma y me senté a contemplarla.

-Supongo… Que él tenía razón… Solo soy una torpe coneja… Todos estarán mejor sin mí…- Recuerdo haber murmurado entre lágrimas mientras veía el arma, luego la apunte hacia mi garganta de modo que el disparo saliera por mi cabeza, coloque mis dos pulgares frente al gatillo… Y apreté con todas mis fuerzas…

* * *

Bueno gente, esto sería todo por esta noche, ojala si les haya gustado leer este segundo episodio casi tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, procurare traerles continuación pronto, mientras tanto siéntanse con total libertad de dejarme sus comentarios en la sección de "Reviews" alabanzas, críticas, boches y demás serán más que bienvenidas, hasta entonces, nos vemos. Adieu…


	4. Capitulo 3: Una jaula

Saludos y Bienvenue… Como de costumbre esto sigue no siendo el tan amado Extraño Mundo de V.V. Argost, pero. Hey, esta Zootopia no esta tan mal eh. ;)

Nuevamente le solicito una pausa de sus ajetreadas vidas para que nos paseemos un rato por los párrafos de esta pequeña historia, pero antes y como es bien debido tomemos un momento para las "Salutaciones" o nuevamente la "Salutación" en este caso:

 **Victorique** : Hehehe, oh que honor malvada Vic, me alegra saber que la narración está cumpliendo su cometido, siempre es bueno que los lectores se metan bajo la piel de los personajes y si la narración de Judy te ayudo en ello, me doy por servido. X3 Oh veo que te tomo desprevenida lo de la pistola, bueno es un digamos bonito toque, es algo común entre las personas atemorizadas que no tienen nadie a quien aferrarse, buscar seguridad en armas de fuego una vez que algún evento lo suficientemente traumático los atañe.

Y sip nuestro amigo el estafador callejero tubo su obligatoria aparición aquí, siendo Nick, pues Nick no podía evitar sacar provecho de los desprevenidos transeúntes que esperaban a ser "liberados" de su exceso de dinero para esas fechas, ya sabes cómo todo un Robín Hood, quítale a los que tienen mas para, bueno darle a él que tiene "menos". XD

Bueno ya pasada la salutación creo que lo mejor ir directo al punto, asa que sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo la tercera parte de esta historia, que si mal no recuerdo los deje algo picados la vez pasada, ojala esto si lo disfruten:

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una jaula…**

Recuerdo haber abierto mis ojos con mucha delicadeza, me sentía muy cómoda, muy agradable y descansada, era tal que no tuve que luchar conmigo misma para levantarme, me sentía satisfecha de haber dormido no sé cuánto y levantarme se sintió tan natural, tan añorado, tan energizante que simplemente lo hice sin pensar, una vez decidí prestarle más atención a mi entorno me percaté de dos cosas que me dejaron muy sorprendida, la primera fue que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, ligero y muy fresco, me quedaba tan cómodo que era casi como si no lo llevara encima.

Lo segundo y quizás más alarmante aun, fue que de hecho no me encontraba en mi pequeño apartamento, no les sé decir donde estaba exactamente pero era un lugar blanco, muy blanco, tanto así que si dejaba mucho tiempo mis ojos posados sobre cualquier punto empezaba a sentirme deslumbrada y desorientada, como se lo imaginaran mi primera reacción fue gritar, preguntar por algún otro animal o cualquier ayuda que se me pudiera brindar, una indicación hubiese estado bien, pero después de unos 15 minutos en eso no recibí nada, por lo que decidí empezar a caminar.

Fue… Digamos curioso, mi cuerpo por algún motivo se sentía lleno de energía y tan ligero que sentía que de dar el más leve saltito saldría volando a Dios sabe dónde, motivo por el cual no quise aventurarme a hacer nada más que caminar, seguí avanzando por un tiempo más, quizás una hora o quizás dos, no sé, eso me parecieron, aunque con lo desorientada que estaba bien pudieron haber sido solo uno o dos minutos, finalmente vi algo que resaltaba entre todo lo blanco, a lo lejos vi lo que me pareció un punto negro que titilaba, recuerdo que al verlo mi primera reacción fue sentir miedo, no sé por qué, pero así me sentí.

A los pocos segundos mi mente racional pensó en que bien podría ser otro mamífero, alguien más que estuviese allí conmigo, alguien que pudiese explicarme donde estaba y por qué me encontraba allí, calme mi inquietud para luego salir corriendo a toda marcha hacia ese punto negro, mientras me acercaba más, más deforme se veía por lo que no tarde en darme cuenta que de hecho no era ningún animal, más bien parecía una especie de agujero o rasgadura en el piso de donde sea que yo estuviera, de vez en cuando titilaba como un manchón de tinta a punto de ser borrado.

Luego de examinarlo con mis ojos por unos cuantos minutos mi curiosidad venció a mi sentido común y decidí tratar de tocarlo, grave error, en cuanto pose mi mano sobre eso una pata aún más negra que ese manchón me atrapo de la muñeca, inmediatamente empecé a jalar intentando liberarme pero por más que lo hacia esa cosa no me soltaba, poco a poco empecé a jalarlo hacia afuera, pude ver lo que me pareció una especie de canino oscuro saliendo del manchón en el piso, no sé, quizás era un coyote o quizás un lobo pequeño, era negro como nada que hubiera visto.

La cosa esa abrió sus ojos, parecían dos focos de un amarillo brillante, fue tal que casi me deslumbraron, luego sentí como otra mano me sostuvo el brazo por donde lo jalaba, y ahora era "eso" lo que de un solo tirón me arrastraba como si nada hacia adentro del manchón, al entrar note el ambiente pesado y húmedo, al intentar gritar pude ver burbujas saliendo de mi boca, al parecer me encontraba bajo el agua y esa cosa, sea lo que fuese cada vez me jalaba con mucha más fuerza, una vez en el fondo "eso" se desvaneció, a mi alrededor todo estaba oscuro y el aire me faltaba, intente subir de nuevo pero no podía, el agua era muy poco densa por lo que intentar nadar ya no era una opción, finalmente cuando sentí que ya no podía resistir más, inhale.

No sabría bien como describir lo que sentí después, obviamente pude respirar, de no sé qué manera pero estaba respirando, de alguna manera sentía como si aún estuviera inhalando líquido, pero sea lo que fuese podía respirarse por pesado que fuera, de repente a mi alrededor pude ver lo que en un principio identifique como linternas a mi alrededor, sin embargo al estas acercarse me di cuenta de que de hecho eran ojos, ojos brillantes como los de aquel canino que ahora pululaban a mi alrededor adjuntos a distintas formas oscuras cada una más grande y amenazadora que la otra.

De inmediato intente huir pero eso solo gatillo su ataque, todas se abalanzaron sobre mí y empezaron a sostenerme y a jalarme con una fuerza monstruosa, era tal que pensé que me romperían mis piernas, mis brazos o mi torso que era donde me estaban sosteniendo, todas jalaban en direcciones distintas como si fueran niños peleando por un juguete, gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda pero nadie venia, justo en esos momentos en verdad sentí que iban a romperme en pedazos, allí mismo pude sentir como algo me agarraba por la espalda y me jalo con una inmensa fuerza, tanto así que las otras cosas me soltaron, antes de desmayarme pude ver más o menos cómo nos alejábamos de allí.

Al despertar estaba en un lugar donde lo único que veía era humo gris por todas partes, como si estuvieras al lado del escape de una chimenea de alguna fábrica o algo por los estilos, el piso se sentía húmedo y lodoso, no podía ver nada ni siquiera mi pequeña nariz a menos de un centímetros de mis ojos, a los pocos segundos pude sentir las molestias de que el humo estuviera haciendo contacto directo con mis ojos obligándome a cerrarlos, fue justo allí cuando sentí algo extraño, sentí dos grandes patas tomarme de ambos brazos, cuando mire de alguna forma pude ver como a través del humo dos ojos de un amarillo brillante estaban posados fijos en mí.

Me congelé en ese momento, no pude decir o hacer nada, la cosa esa sea lo que fuese, bajó mis brazos y luego me abrazó aprisionándome entre sus garras, lo siguiente que sentí fue su aliento respirando en mi cuello, estaba caliente y húmedo como el de un animal jadiando, sentí colmillos alrededor de mi cuello, para ese momento estaba muerta de miedo, sea lo que fuese esa cosa estaba más que segura de que me iba a matar, justo cuando cerré mis ojos esperando a que "eso" cerrara el hocico y acabara conmigo, todo el lugar retumbo con el ensordecedor ruido de un disparo.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba nuevamente en mi departamento, al observar tanto mis manos como mis brazos pude ver que estaban manchados, olía horrible, había resto casi licuados de comida pegados a mí, acompañados por manchas rojas que identifique como sangre, eso me espanto bastante, me sentía agitada, me sentía confundida, pero más que nada, me sentía con nauseas.

Una imperante e increíble necesidad de vomitar se apodero de mi cuerpo, una como la que nunca antes hubiese sentido, salí corriendo sin importarme nada, tome el balde que suelo usar para trapear, lance el suape y descargue todo el contenido de mi estómago allí adentro, cuando finalmente me sentí libre de esas nauseas, entre toser y limpiar la asquerosidad de mi cara, fui invadida por una sensación muy poderosa.

Era dolor, por sobre todo lo demás era el dolor, este venia de dos puntos muy focalizados, el primero y peor era el de mi cabeza, la sentía retumbar y cada estimulo ya sea luz o sonido parecían enaltecerlo aún más, el segundo lugar donde el dolor era intenso era en mi oreja derecha, como pude traté de ver mi oreja entre la horrenda y deslumbrante luz que se asomaba por mi ventana, note que tenía varias cortadas en ella, nada profundo, pero ciertamente había un par de vidrios incrustados allí y estos habían roto algunos vasos capilares por los que se había escurrido bastante sangre, la mayoría ya seca.

Algo más que no tarde en notar era que por algún motivo estaba desnuda y tenía igual un par de cortes ligeros en mis antebrazos, esta vez no tenía vidrios ni nada, de hecho parecía que habían sido hechos por chocar con algo o golpear algo, de allí lo primero a lo que atine fue a cubrirme con una manta para evitar la luz, créanlo o no el exceso de iluminación hacia que mi cabeza me estuviera matando de la jaqueca, tambaleante me acerque a un cubo con agua que había estado usando para lavarme desde aquella vez en que no podía salir del edificio de departamentos.

Tome un espejo de mano para ver mi reflejo, lo que me ayudo abrir la herida de mi oreja sacar los fragmentos de vidrio que aun tenia incrustados, limpie la herida con agua, tome mi botiquín de primeros auxilios y la desinfecte. Y créanme, reabrirte una herida, limpiarla y luego desinfectarla con alcohol no es nada agradable ni fácil, en especial con una maldita jaqueca que se la pasa retumbándote en el cráneo, como se imaginaran luego de un montón de lágrimas, gritos de auto impulso y demás mi oreja estaba más o menos curada y vendada, hice lo mismo con el resto de las heridas de mi cuerpo, no eran la gran cosa pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Inmediatamente aun con la sabana cubriéndome fui y tape la ventana usando la misma manta como cortina, me toco esquivar la botella rota de la sidra del día anterior la cual probablemente era la causante de mis cortadas, ya con un dolor de cabeza menos del cual pensar, aun estando toda sucia me puse mi ropa interior y empecé a limpiar todo, casi me corto más de una vez recogiendo los pedazos de la botella, por no mencionar que recoger y limpiar los restos de vómito y las manchas de sangre fue asqueroso, me dispuse entonces a reorganizar mi pequeño departamento que estaba siendo desordenado mucho últimamente, hasta que finalmente me toque con un objeto el cual había olvidado toda la mañana.

Era mi arma la cual estaba en una esquina, justo cuando iba a levantarla me invadieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, específicamente los de cuando casi me vuelo la tapa de los sesos, en ese momento lo primero que sentí fue un líquido frio recorrer mi pecho, luego mis piernas perdieron fuerzas y caí de rodillas, inmediatamente unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer mis mejillas, me sentía estúpida, culpable por casi haber traicionado prácticamente cualquier buen gesto hacia mi persona que alguien haya tenido en mi vida, darme a luz incluido, pero más que nada furiosa conmigo misma por haberme atrevido a mostrar semejante debilidad tan absurda.

Al examinar el arma me di cuenta de que de hecho el único motivo por el que aún seguía entre los vivos fue porque el seguro se encontraba trabado, al parecer un trozo de plástico muy fino se había incrustado en él no sé desde cuándo pero allí estaba y solo por ese motivo no pude, ni quitarlo, ni dispararla, eso me entristeció mucho más.

Realmente me sentía como un pedazo de basura, nuevamente las lágrimas volvían a salir sin control de mis ojos y empezaba a llorar como una bebita histérica pidiendo a gritos por su madre, mis propios sollozos retumbaban en mi cráneo pero aun así no podía detenerme, estaba triste, avergonzada, deprimida y por sobre todo furiosa por volver a verme en tal situación, realmente me estaba hartando de llorar tanto.

Luego de una hora más o menos logre recomponerme, debo agregar que me costó mucho trabajo sacar esa pequeña pieza de plástico para poder destrabar el arma, inmediatamente retire el cartucho y saque la bala que había en la recamara, tome esa bala y el trocito de platico y los guarde ambos en una pequeña bolsita de plástico transparente de esas que se usan para evidencia, créanlo o no, en cierta forma sentía que le debía mi vida a ambos objetos.

Finalmente con el departamento digamos en condiciones menos horrendas que antes, tome la ropa sucia que había usado la noche anterior, me la puse para poder salir al pasillo y llegar al baño público del lugar llevando conmigo el cubo con mis desechos y una muda de ropa, desagüe todo eso por el inodoro y luego me quite la ropa sucia para meterla en una bolsa, más tarde pasaría por la lavandería pero por el momento eso tendría que bastar, finalmente entre en la bañera y me duche. Y oh por Dios, se los juro, nunca jamás en mi vida había disfrutado tanto de una ducha antes, gracias al cielo ese día todo el mundo estaba resintiendo los efectos de la noche anterior por lo que nadie me molestó y pude durar toda una hora allí lavando mis problemas y disfrutando del agua.

Ya al salir con mi uniforme puesto vi la hora, pasaba de las 10, ya sabía yo que era tarde pero la verdad no me importaba, simplemente no estaba de ánimos para apresurarme ni nada, de todos modos que importaba, solo era una reparte multas, no es como si el que llegara tarde o no ese día iba a marcar diferencia alguna, salí sin muchas ganas del edificio ya lista para irme a trabajar, realmente no es que tuviera ganas de ir pero luego de aquello estar en el trabajo era menos deprimente que estar en mi departamento, por no mencionar que a pesar de todo tenía bastante miedo de ser despedida si no me presentaba en todo el día.

Llegue a la comisaria a eso de las 11 de la mañana, no fue sorpresa escuchar mi nombre retumbando por todo el lugar por parte del mismísimo Jefe Bogo quien me invoco a su oficina antes de que siquiera pudiera presentarme con Garraza en la recepción, por Dios nunca supe como siempre sabia cuando llegaba, más de una vez pensé que mi placa tenía un rastreador o algo pero nunca encontré nada, una vez dentro los gritos y reproches no se hicieron esperar, ni siquiera pude sentarme en esa enorme silla en la que siempre me hacía sentar.

Realmente estaba asustada de que me despidiera y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle cuando me pidió explicaciones, fue contarle que había amanecido con una fuerte "conjuntivitis", que debido a ella me había tropezado y golpeado la orea, por eso la venda, que estuve toda la mañana con una vecina que me ayudo con los primeros auxilios y a poner bajo control la enfermedad de mis ojos, por eso usaba los lentes oscuros, no sé de donde saque fuerzas para aguatar cada grito que me daba por que sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar cada vez que el abría ese enorme hocico, pero como sea funcionó, el jefe al parecer me creyó, solo me dio una advertencia y como amonestación por no llamar para dar aviso elevo mi cuota mínima de multas a 200 por una semana.

Salí de allí sin decir nada más, me sentía hecha polvo y según los espejos me veía aun peor, nuevamente me topé con esas tres basuras de camino a la recepción, nuevamente volví a meter mi mano en mi bolso buscando mi pistola, y si, sé que es una tontería andar con eso en mi bolso después de que la noche anterior por poco la uso para volarme los sesos, pero eso no quitaba el que aun sentía mucho temor de lo que pudiera pasarme si no la llevaba conmigo, esos idiotas ni siquiera me vieron, pasaron de largo y lo mismo hice yo, llegue con Garraza para saludar y finalmente luego de una pequeña platica, así como una dona de cortesía, me fui hacia mi mini patrulla a cumplir con otro "excitante" día de trabajo en el "mejor" 25 de Diciembre que hubiese pasado jamás.

Después de eso pasaron como dos semanas más o menos, yo había vuelto a mi rutina mecánica de trabajo, nuevamente decaída, nuevamente sin ánimos, me sentía más abatida día con día, de hecho no pude cumplir la cuota de 200 multas ni una sola vez, mi desempeño era deplorable, me sentía incluso más rota que la vez pasada, realmente odiaba mi trabajo, en serio quería renunciar, pero de solo pensar en mostrarme rendida ante mi familia, bajo ningún concepto lo permitiría, preferiría morirme allí mil veces que admitir mi derrota ante cualquiera de ellos.

Ya siendo poco más de las 5 de la tarde, mientras ponía mi multa 53 o 54, la verdad no me acuerdo, algo me saco de golpe de mi labor mecánica, literalmente de golpe, alguien había chocado conmigo arrojándome a la acera, cuando me levante quejándome pude ver a ese zorro, era Wilde quien también se quejaba por el impacto. ¡Ese pillo! Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando vi que se levantó presuroso, se veía muy asustado, me rogó que no dijera nada y se escondió entre los botes de basura, ese asqueroso, bien me vi tentada a dejarlo allí entre la basura donde pertenece, pero si estaba huyendo de alguien bien quería ser yo la que lo delatara para que viera lo bien que se siente cuando te pisotean.

A los pocos minutos vi que vienen unos policías, ya iba con todo mi gusto a colaborar en el arresto de ese pedazo de basura, cuando los vi, eran esos tres malditos corruptos los Oficiales Richard, Misu y Ursa. ¡Maldición! Los animales esos vinieron a toda velocidad, se detuvieron por un segundo, me gritaron preguntado por el "maldito zorro", se veían agitados y bastante furiosos, los muy imbéciles no dejaban de gritarme e insultarme preguntando por el aludido zorro, y se los juro, de haber sido cualquier otro policía, un pandillero o incluso la mafia de Tundratown lo hubiese entregado con gusto, pero tenían que ser estos malditos tres, como pude mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas y le señale hacia la otra calle diciendo que había corrido por allí.

Los hijos de su abuela salieron corriendo empujándome en el proceso y dejándome tirada en la fría nieve de nuevo, me levante poco después y al rato salió cierto cretino de su escondite.

-Seguro me arrepentiré de preguntar…- Comenté al aire antes de dejar salir un leve suspiro. - Dime estafador. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?-

-Oh. ¿Ya no hay más "Señor Wilde" para mí?- Me cuestiono el zorro a modo de broma, pero al ver la mirada que le disparé, él solo soltó un suspiro, desvió la mirada y dijo. -Lamento decirte esto Zanahorias, pero este asunto simplemente no es de tu incumbencia.- Me respondió en seco sin mirarme.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia?!- Respondí molesta, como se imaginaran esa declaración me ofendió, puede que no lo haya hecho con intención pero el hecho era que acababa de salvarlo, por segunda vez de hecho, y todavía tenía el descaro de salirme con algo así, ese pedazo de… Solté un leve suspiro buscando sosegarme para luego volver a dirigirme a él. -Te acabo de salvar, al menos podrías tener la gentileza de explicarme el por qué. ¡Me lo debes!-

-Eso fue antes, esto es ahora. No tengo por qué responderte, no te debo nada…- Contesto ese zorro miserable y embustero, se los juro, de nuevo me sentí tan impotente y tan enojada que tenía ganas de saltar sobre él y darle una paliza hasta que hablara, pero al final solo pude contentarme con cerrar mis puños furiosa, mientras lo veía alejarse. Sin embargo luego de dar unos pocos pasos se detuvo y sin mirar atrás dijo. -De todos modos… Gracias, por no delatarme. No creo que nos volvamos a ver por un tiempo, pero si se da el caso, cuídate, hasta la próxima vez.-

Termino de declarar el zorro, para luego proseguir con su camino mientras alzaba la mano a modo de despedida, no sabría decir el por qué, pero por alguna razón eso último que dijo basto para mermar mi furia, me quede vigilándolo hasta perderlo de vista, luego solté otro pequeño suspiro mientras pensaba en no darle la menor importancia, para finalmente proseguir con mi trabajo, no es que tuviera muchas ganas pero eso la menos me distraería un momento, y aunque era obvio por la hora que no iba a cumplir con la cuota, la verdad no me importaba.

Media hora más tarde estaba regresando a mi patrulla luego de multar unos cuantos autos más en la zona, al llegar pude notar que había algo pegado en el parabrisas, por un momento pensé que tal vez había tenido la "grandiosa" suerte de ser multada por algún otro oficial de tránsito puesto que no había prestado mucha atención al límite de tiempo en el parquímetro, sin embargo al acercarme pude notar que eran dos cupones de comidas gratis para "Zoo-Tacos", ciertamente fue un respiro ver que mi suerte estaba cambiando, no podría decir que el dinero me sobrara así que una comida gratis me caería bien.

Sin embargo algo llamo mi atención, no me fue difícil notar que los cupones solo estaban en mi patrulla, ninguno de los autos por los alrededores los tenia, pensé que o bien podría ser que los dueños de los autos o alguien más los habían retirado, de ser este último el caso, puede que no se acercaran al mío por ser una patrulla, aunque también pensé que con la suerte que últimamente ostentaba bien podrían ser algún tipo de broma, vencidos no estaban según los boletos, al final decidí no darle muchas más vueltas al asunto y luego de haberme reportado en comisaria fui hacia el Zoo-Tacos más cercano y probé.

Para mi felicidad sí que eran válidos, al parecer habían tenido una gran promoción un mes antes por motivo de la inauguración de su nuevo local en la Plaza Sambill, y dichos boletos eran canjeables por cualquiera de los combos principales del establecimiento, escuchar eso fue como música para mis orejas, sin dudarlo pedí el especial que venía con dos Burritos Supremos de Vegetales mixtos, también venía con una guarnición de Zanahorias fritas y un gran vaso de jugo, lo pedí de fresas para variar y me dispuse a comer, debo decirlo, la mejor cena que había tenido en meses, estuvo exquisita, no saben lo alegre que estaba de que aún me quedara otro boleto para poder volver.

Poco más de una semana después de eso, a eso de las 3 de la tarde, estaba llegando a la comisaria en busca de algunos royos de papel para mi máquina de multas, creo que ya iba por la multa 87 del día y me había quedado sin nada de recarga lo que me fue muy molesto, sin embargo mientras estaba en la recepción pude ver como llegaban el oficial Richards junto a otros 4 oficiales que venían riendo y burlándose, llevaban a alguien esposado, al parecer de vez en cuando hasta esos corruptos hacían su trabajo pensé.

Sin embargo al fijar mi mirada en el convicto no solo pude notar que era un zorro, lo que disparo mis alertas, sino que de hecho no era otro que Nick Wilde, inmediatamente fui a su encuentro para averiguar qué había pasado, mientras me acercaba pude notar lo golpeado y maltratado que estaba el zorro, sus ropas rotas y sucias, con unas cuantas manchas de sangre, un ojo morado y moretones lo suficientemente grandes para que fueran visibles a través de su pelaje, también pude notar manchas de sangre en su nariz y hocico era claro que había tenido una pelea o algo peor.

Me acerque a ellos preguntando por lo sucedido a lo que el oficial White, un antílope me apartó del camino para dejar pasar al rinoceronte quien iba empujando casi que a patadas a su prisionero, este me informó que al zorro se le acusaba de "conducta sospechosa, resistirse al arresto y agredir a un oficial." Sin embargo Wilde gritaba una y otra vez que todo era mentira que él no había hecho nada de eso, obviamente nadie le creyó, pero sabiendo yo como eran esos oficiales más lo que había visto la vez pasada era obvio que Wilde decía la verdad, de hecho no me fue difícil imaginar que ellos simplemente lo vieron por lo calle, lo acorralaron, lo golpearon y cuando estuvieron satisfechos lo trajeron para encerrarlo.

Trate de acercarme para hablar con él pero Misu me lo impidió, solo me quedo ver como lo registraban y luego lo llevaban a empujones directo hacia una de las celdas del precinto, no me iba a ser posible bajar allí hasta que el revuelo se calmara, el jefe Bogo en persona bajo para poner orden y pregunto por el prisionero, para lo que el oficial Richards le explicase que "El zorro intento golpear al oficial White cuando este lo interrogo por conducta sospechosa, por lo que tuvieron que ir entre todos para calmar la situación" Al final el jefe mando a todo el mundo a continuar su trabajo y se fue de regreso a su oficina sin siquiera bajar a ver al reo.

Gracias a Dios no tuve problemas para pasar desapercibida y quedarme allí, fue la primera vez que mi diminuta estatura me servía de algo, fui a preguntar en registro por Wilde, el Oficial Puermirez, un cerdo, el encargado me verifico los cargos de agresión, resistirse al arresto y conducta sospechosa, lo que no me cuadró fue cuando dijo el tiempo de cárcel que le tocaría y el monto de la fianza, verán por delitos así lo normal sería recibir una o dos semanas de cárcel siempre y cuando no se te acuse de nada mas o tengas alguna acusación pendiente en el sistema, lo cual no era el caso.

Del mismo modo la fianza era relativamente barata, sin embargo, el tiempo de condena que se le pensaba imponer en caso de que un juez tuviese que prescindir iba a ser de 6 meses a un año dependiendo del juez, por no mencionar que la fianza era básicamente todo mi sueldo de un mes, eso era demasiado desproporcional a las faltas cometidas, y de hecho si un buen abogado tomara el caso inmediatamente levantaría cargos por abuso de autoridad, pero en lo que quedo del día no vi movimiento de abogados, ni de nada de eso, si siquiera vi a Wilde hacer su llamada reglamentaria, no había nada, era como si planearan dejarlo allí sin más.

Cuando finalmente pude bajar me lo encontré sentado de espaldas contra los barrotes, me acerque en silencio algo tímida y asustada de que alguien más pudiera verme, al verlo de cerca era notable que estaba mucho peor de lo que creí en un principio, su respiración era irregular como si le costara trabajo, en serio lo habían golpeado muy fuerte, cuando finalmente estuve detrás de él me aventure a llamarlo.

-Wil-Quiero decir, Señor Wilde…- Realmente no sabía ni que decir, es decir allí estaba él encerrado, no sabía realmente el por qué, y sea cual sea el caso solo tenía malas noticias para ofrecer. -Podría. ¿Podría decirme que fue lo que paso?- Arroje la pregunta más estúpida que me paso por la cabeza al aire como una idiota, estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, pasados unos 5 minutos sin respuesta volví a preguntar, al no recibir respuesta nuevamente cambie la táctica. -Mire, señor Wilde, ellos… Bueno ellos lo acusaron de "conducta sospechosa, resistirse al arresto y agresión." Todas en si son acusaciones relativamente menores pero por algún motivo se está gestionando para que pase medio año tras las rejas si no es que más…- Comenzaba a explicar buscando llamar su atención y ofrecerle algo de ayuda o empatía. -No sé por qué están dispuestos a llevar tan lejos un delito relativamente menor, pero si me pudiera contar su versión de la historia, tratare de hablar con mi superior para que le den un trato más justo de ser posible.- Mentí un poco allí, claro que sabía por qué el mal trato, era por ser un zorro nada más, ya lo había visto más de una vez, como su especie era maltratada solo por ser, por eso mismo quería ayudarlo de serme posible, incluso si aún no sabía si mis sospechas sobre lo que paso eran ciertas o no, la verdad me entristecía mucho verlo allí, tirado, golpeado y solo.

-…- El seguía sin contestarme lo cual me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-De verdad lo siento, sé que esos oficiales no tuvieron un trato justo para con usted, pero por favor no se rinda, sé que puede que no sirva de mucho pero de verdad quiero ayudarlo…- Le fui diciendo algo preocupada buscando que él de menos me respondiera, que de menos dijera algo, que aunque sea me mirara, pero nada de eso sucedía, así que empecé a insistir para que o me contara su versión de la historia o si pudiera ayudarlo con algo como su llamada telefónica la cual aún no hacía, pero él seguía allí sin decir nada, hasta que en una de esas cometí el error de decir. -Mire, yo sé que se siente que lo discriminen solo por tu especie, sé que no es fácil liderar con los prejuicios de la gente. Pero si se queda allí sin decir nada es probable que termine encerrado por muchos meses. ¡Entiéndalo por favor!- El señor Wilde se levantó de golpe y luego volteo a verme.

-Oh. ¿Así que sabes lo que se siente?- Me cuestiono en tono sarcástico y con una dura mirada en su rostro. -No me hagas reír conejita. ¡¿Crees que sabes lo que se siente?! ¡Crees que sabes lo que es ser un zorro en esta ciudad! ¡En este zoológico! ¡Estoy harto de que todo el maldito mundo me tache de paria porque nací como un maldito zorro!- Me empezaba a gritar el zorro eufórico, de veras se veía enfadado, tal fue mi sorpresa al verlo así que prácticamente me congele. -¡Estoy harto de que todos los malditos animales me echen de los negocios y tiendas solo porque soy un zorro! ¡Estoy harto de no poder ni sentarme en un restaurante sin que todo el maldito mundo me mire como un criminal! ¡Estoy harto de que todos los malditos polizontes de esta maldita ciudad se la cojan conmigo! ¡Estoy harto de recibir palizas! ¡Estoy harto de ser un maldito zorro!- Seguía gritándome, en serio estaba furioso, comenzó a golpear los barrotes enfurecido mientras hablaba. -¡Deja ya de ser una maldita hipócrita! ¡Tú también crees que soy un criminal! ¡Tú también quieres verme pudriéndome aquí! ¡Tú también eres una maldita policía igual que ellos!- En ese momento lo vi detenerse, me miro a los ojos, no sé qué clase de expresión tenía en mi rostro, pero estaba bastante asustada, eso lo reconozco, lo siguiente que hizo fue suavizar su semblante, lo vi desviar su mirada algo triste y empezar a caminar hacia la esquina trasera derecha de la celda. -Ya solo… Déjalo… Vete de aquí… No quiero verte…-

Eso me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la esquina y luego se sentó cabizbajo allí en la oscuridad, quería decirle algo, quería decirle que no estaba actuando, que de verdad estaba allí porque estaba genuinamente preocupada, pero no pude, la verdad me sentía triste por lo que le estaba pasando pero no podía negar que ya en más de una ocasión había deseado encerrarlo en prisión yo misma por cómo se habían suscitado nuestros encuentros anteriores.

Al final solo salí de allí sin decir nada, me sentía horrible por él, porque sabía muy bien que él tenía razón, a mí me discriminan por ser una coneja, pero solo me subestiman nada más, a los zorros por otro lado… De igual manera me sentía horrible conmigo misma por que al igual que el resto yo también había caído en esos mismos perjuicios contra ellos más de una vez. Después de eso me dedique a hablar con Garraza sobre mis sospechas, él era el único en quien confiaba que pudiera darme algún consejo de cómo proceder, así como ayudarme a estar actualizada sobre el estado de su caso.

Me dijo lo que yo ya sabía, que aunque era injusto, hacer algo al respecto estaba fuera de nuestro alcance, me dijo que hablara con el jefe quien tal vez podría intervenir o de menos intentar verificar los hechos, sin embargo en cuando subí a hablar con el búfalo este ni siquiera me recibió, al parecer estaba muy ocupado por Dios sabrá qué razón, la cosa es que ya como a las 9 de la noche, luego de ver que todo el mundo se iba y dejaban las cosas así no pude resistir más y termine por hacer algo de lo que sabía que muy probablemente me arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

Un par de horas más tarde lo vi salir, Nick Wilde había sido absuelto de los cargos por los que se lo acusaban, yo estaba afuera de la estación esperándolo en la nieve fría como una idiota, me habría congelado de no ser por el abrigo que llevaba, lo vi buscar a alguien con la vista, no estaba segura si era a mi o a alguien más pero igual decidí acercarme.

-Ho-hola señor Wilde…- Salude algo tímida sin sacar mis manos del abrigo por que el frio ya estaba empezando a ganar terreno. Sus ojos y su rostro demostraron una clara sorpresa al verme allí, al parecer no era la persona que él buscaba.

-¿Za-zanahorias? ¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¿Tu turno no debería haber terminado hace algunas horas?- Eso me extraño un poco, no sé cómo o por qué pero de alguna forma el parecía saber cuál era mi horario de trabajo en la estación. -Espera… ¿Fuiste tú quien pago mi fianza?-

-De verdad lo siento… Como te dije, en verdad estuvo muy mal que te trataran así, me disculpo por lo que esos policías te hicieron, pero de verdad te lo digo en serio, no todos somos así, no todos somos como esos bastardos…- Seguía disculpándome con él, sé que no era mi culpa y que no era mi obligación pagar la fianza de alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco pero es que no pude evitarlo, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, estaría de malas por lo que quedaba de Enero pero bueno, luego de eso un incómodo silencio nos arropo por no sé cuantos minutos hasta que lo escuche decir algo más.

-Zanahorias… ¿Tienes hambre?- Tanto la pregunta como la expresión cálida en su rostro me tomaron totalmente por sorpresa, de repente me sentí nerviosa y apurada, respondí tontamente un "No" para evitar comprometerlo con alguna molestia, sin embargo al pensar en comida mi estómago que de hecho llevaba aguantando desde la hora del almuerzo pegó el grito en el cielo anunciando tanto a él como a mí lo hambrienta que de hecho estaba, luego de que semejante sonido saliera de mi barriga no pude hacer nada más que encogerme totalmente avergonzada con Dios sabe que expresión en mi rostro que debía está más rojo que un tomate maduro. -Hehehe al parecer tu estomago opina otra cosa, ven, acompáñame, iremos a un lugar que conozco, está abierto 24 horas y no te preocupes, yo invito.-

En un principio dude de si irme o no con él pero esa sonrisa tan amable que llevaba en su semblante me ayudo a sobreponerme, eso por no mencionar el hambre que tenía y la falta de dinero, apenas si me quedo un poco después de pagar la fianza así que no estaba de más aprovechar la invitación para cenar, al poco tiempo un auto se detuvo frente a nosotros, al abrir la puerta una señorita, una Hiena nos esperaba adentro, al parecer el señor Wilde había pedido un Zuber para que nos llevara al lugar.

Unos 15 minutos después nos habíamos detenido en un lugar extraño, estábamos frente a un callejón donde no parecía haber ningún restaurante cerca, él nos pidió a ambas que lo esperáramos un momento y se metió al callejón, ambas lo vimos un tanto extrañadas, yo por mi parte estaba empezando a preocuparme, sé que los Zuber son seguros pero aun así estaba en el auto de una hiena que no conocía con un zorro que tampoco conocía, no era lo que llamarías el lugar más seguro para una coneja.

Sin embargo al prestar más atención al callejón por donde se fue el señor Wilde, pude distinguir una camioneta van que reconocía, era la misma que conducía el zorro del desierto que se hacía pasar por su hijo en esas "tretas" que ellos hacían, eso me tranquilizo un poco y verlo volver al rato solo, con un cambio de ropa y un abrigo puesto termino de aliviar mi alocada mentecita, solo fue con su amigo por un cambio de ropa porque era obvio que no se iba a presentar en ningún lugar vistiendo esos harapos todos sucios y destrozados.

Finalmente llegamos a un pequeño restaurantito llamado MidNight un tanto rustico pero muy bien decorado y con una curiosa iluminación, porque aunque todo era perfectamente visible no dejaba de ser tenue para mí, estábamos en la Zona Forestal ya siendo casi las 12 de la noche, era bastante tarde pero el lugar estaba muy concurrido, en su mayoría por zorros, murciélagos, lobos, leones, hienas, algunos tipos de lémures, osos e hipopótamos, básicamente todos animales nocturnos, yo debo decir que tenía bastante sueño pero mi hambre era por mucho mayor y ciertamente verme en ese lugar rodeada de tantos depredadores puso mis sentidos al máximo.

Mientras avanzábamos empecé a sentirme extraña, todo el mundo me estaba viendo raro, no eran en si malas miradas, más bien eran miradas de sorpresa y curiosidad hacia mí, por no mencionar que iba con un zorro, de seguro pensaban que éramos unos degenerados o algo así, era la primera vez que me pasaba, y aunque sé que no era lo mismo, más o menos llegue a entender de lo que hablaba Nick cuando dijo que todos lo miraban mal, al final nos sentamos en una de las mesas del interior para evitar el frio nocturno, allí afuera solo estaban los lobos y los osos a quienes no les afectaba tanto el clima.

Al poco rato la camarera, una leona llego preguntado por nuestras respectivas ordenes, yo termine decidiéndome por una ensalada mista en aceite de oliva junto a un jugo de zanahorias, el señor Wilde o mejor dicho Nick. (Y le digo así porque él mismo me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre ya que según él, eso de señor Wilde lo hacía sentir viejo o algo así según me dijo.) Como sea, Nick para mi sorpresa pidió unos sándwiches de frutas acompañado de una sidra de arándanos, siempre pensé que como depredador en un restaurante que obviamente estaba más orientado a depredadores, en especial los nocturnos, el pediría no sé, algún insecto o pescado, pero pues, no fue el caso, eso me sorprendió, no sé.

En lo que preparaban nuestros alimentos Nick empezó a contarme cual era la situación, primero me recordó lo mal que la pasaban los zorros, mapaches, comadrejas y en especial los murciélago en esa ciudad debido únicamente a los prejuicios que tenía la población general por ellos, no fue muy difícil concordar con el incluso en un lugar como ese que estaba enfocado en depredadores nocturnos, los pocos murciélagos que había allí eran aislados e incluso nos tocó ver una escena en la que un oso de anteojos que era camarero le exigió a una pareja de murciélagos que se fueran a su piso por que su presencia incomodaba a los demás clientes.

Los zorros, mapaches y comadrejas seguían siendo mal vistos por la mayoría del personal y los clientes pues tenían fama de bandidos o estafadores, según me conto Nick, Laura la leona que nos atendió era una de los pocos animales a los que no le importaban mucho esos prejuicios, gracias a ella, una zorra de nombre Vix que también era camarera, Ronny un mapache que era de los mejores chef y el dueño un Leopardo llamado Kacha eran el por qué esas especies tenía lugar allí, sin embargo, la esposa del dueño era bastante prejuiciosa y era ella quien tenía a la mayoría del personal bajo órdenes de guiarlos a sus respectivas áreas de comida donde estuvieran con los suyos.

Y si esa era la situación entre depredadores nocturnos ni imaginarse en cualquier otro lugar fuera de sus comunidades, según me dijo lo único más malo en la ciudad que pertenecer a cualquiera de esas especies, era o ser homosexual o peor aún ser un inter-especie, para esa última lo entendí muy bien pues hasta yo tenía una cierta fibra negativa para con las uniones entre distintas especies.

No es que fuera racista ni que las viera con malos ojos de hecho, simplemente no entendía como alguien de cierta especie podría de verdad tener ese tipo de relaciones con otra especie que no fuera la suya propia, ya saben viniendo de un pueblo y una familia tan conservadores como lo eran las Madrigueras donde trataban bien mal a las parejas de conejos y liebres, que son bastante similares, ni que decir de las parejas que no lo eran.

Me termino contando que ese desprecio también era algo común entre los policías por lo que muchos desestimaban a esas especies o bien pasaban a abusar de ellos, en ese último renglón era donde estaban el grupo de corruptos, al parecer tenían aterrorizadas a dichas especies en esa zona de Savanna Central que eran donde más él operaba, en su mayoría los "artistas" callejeros, como se auto-denominó él, eran obligados a realizar un pago como cuota mensual de "protección" de cierta cantidad del dinero que ganaban con sus "actos".

A quien no pudiera pagarlo o se demorara ellos iban y le daban uno que otro "recordatorio" para incentivarlo a pagar cuanto antes, ya saben todo a estilo mafia, ahora en verdad me estaba escandalizando, no solo era que fueran unos corruptos abusadores si no que. ¿Mantenían algún tipo de hermandad mafiosa en el mismísimo seno de la policía? ¡¿Qué más seguía?! Esos eran los pensamientos que iban rebotando por mi cabeza mientras él me daba los detalles, obviamente no todo me pareció creíble, en especial eso último, tendría que investigar por mi cuenta para confirmar todo, pero con lo que había visto hasta ahora de ese grupo no es como que me parecía del todo increíble, aun así debía de cerciorarme por mi misma.

Finalmente la cena estaba lista y servida en nuestra mesa, unos panes tostados en salsa de ajo fueron agregados a nuestra cena como cortesía de la casa, al parecer Ronny el cocinero era buen amigo de Nick, de inmediato empezamos a comer y debo decirlo fue una gran cena, de las mejores ensaladas que he probado en mi vida casi al nivel de las de mi madre, por no mencionar que el jugo de zanahorias estuvo divino.

Nick igualmente pareció disfrutar mucho de su cena, incluyendo los panes de ajo que también eran esplendidos, por otra parte, lo que más pareció gustarle a Nick fue su sidra de arándanos, pidió más de una a lo largo de la cena y se las bebía como si fueran la cosa más deliciosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Hehehe debo admitir que se veía un tanto gracioso por ello, al finalizar nuestros alimentos continuamos platicando un rato más, así mismo mientras más hablábamos mis ganas de hacer algo al respecto me hervían cada vez más y más en la sangre.

-Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría que tuvieras esto…- Me dijo Nick luego de un rato de charla, metió la mano en su abrigo y saco de allí un sobre blanco el cual me pasó.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que llegue articular al ver el sobre en mis manos, de inmediato me sentí apurada por él, pensé que me estaba pagando lo de la fianza o algo así. -Si esto es por lo de la fianza, no puedo recibirlo, fue mi decisión pagarla, no quiero tu dinero.- Le decía esto a Nick mientras le devolvía el sobre, sé que necesitaba el dinero, lo tenía muy presente créanme que sí y la parte racional de mi quería quedárselo, pero para mí hubiese estado mal aceptar su dinero, por no mencionar que mi orgullo y dignidad superan por mucho mi instinto de preservación.

-Despreocúpate, no es eso, no podría pagarte ni aunque quisiera, esos malditos se robaron gran parte de mi capital cuando me golpearon hoy.- Me explicaba Nick mientras empujaba el sobre de regreso hacia mí delicadamente. -Son solo unos cupones de comida, sé que no es mucho pero al menos te ayudaran a pasar la parte mala del mes.- Me termino de explicar mientras volvía a mostrarme esa amable sonrisa.

-Oh… Ok, si ese es el caso, entonces supongo que si me los quedare.- Le respondí sonriente para luego abrir el sobre y ver unos 20 o 30 boletos iguales a los que aparecieron la última vez en mi patrulla, inmediatamente hice la conexión y ya que se veía tan sospechoso, no pude evitar preguntarle. -Oh si he visto de estos, pero se supone que solo le daban unos pocos por persona. ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste tantos?-

-Tengo un amigo que es gerente de un Zoo-Tacos, el me los consigue.- Me respondió Nick cambiando su sonrisa por una que me pareció reconocer de la otra vez cuando lo encare por engañarme. ¡Realmente odio esa sonrisa!

-Y dime, de casualidad. ¿Fuiste tú quien puso esos boletos en mi patrulla la otra vez?- Hice la pregunta más obvia que se me vino a la cabeza, después de todo, como bien me había dicho la encargada del Zoo-Tacos al que fui, esos boletos se había repartido a principios de diciembre por lo que recibir unos en enero estaba fuera de lugar. El por su lado solo desvió la mirada y contestó. "No sé de qué estás hablando Zanahorias..." -Ah ya veo, solo preguntaba.- Si claro como si te lo fuera a creer, zorro astuto, Jijiji. -Por cierto Nick, he estado pensando mucho en esto, y de verdad, de verdad quisiera poder exponer a esos malditos por lo que son. No solo nos hacen daños a nosotros si no que a los ciudadanos inocentes también, y de verdad la ayuda de un "artista" como tú me caería genial.-

-… Lo siento zanahorias, pero no pienso meterme con esos tipos y será mejor que tú tampoco lo hagas, podrías terminar muy mal.- Me respondió Nick algo molesto por mi petición.

-¡Pe-pero! ¡Sé que entre los dos definitivamente podríamos tener más posibilidades!- Exclamé un tanto preocupada, realmente su ayuda me serviría y él era el único que conocía que de seguro les guardaba tanto o más rencor a esos tipos que yo, pero al ver que seguía negándose decidí cambiar de táctica. -Ok, ok, si no quieres ayudarme, solo guíame. ¡Dame unos buenos consejos de cómo puedo conseguir pruebas contra ellos! Mira, ahora mismo no tengo pruebas pero si consigo alguna que valga la pena podría convencer a mi jefe para que los expulsara y con eso te librarías de ellos sin mover una pata. ¿Qué puedes perder? Solo vas a aconsejarme.-

-La respuesta sigue siendo no, no quiero involucrarme más con esos tipos.- Me respondió Nick en seco cada vez viéndose más serio y enojado. -Mira, Zanahorias, supongamos que conseguimos esas pruebas sin que ellos se den cuenta, que pasa si uno de los que revisan las pruebas está involucrado con ellos, o si tienen a alguien más vigilando esas cosas, o si tu jefe de hecho estuviera metido también. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en ello? Verdad que no, los conejos son muy crédulos, si alguno de ellos se entera de que intentamos joderlos. ¿Qué crees que nos harán?- Me cuestionaba molesto y a decir verdad tenía su cierta razón, en ningún momento me llegue a preguntar hasta donde podía llegar la cadena de la que se sostienen esos tipos ni que tan arraigada esta la corrupción en el departamento, la verdad es que si el jefe estuviese involucrado en esto, eso explicaría un par de cosas… -Lo siento Zanahorias, pero la respuesta sigue siendo y será. No.-

Seguí intentado convencerlo un poco más pero él tenía razón no teníamos nada, no sabíamos nada y por sobre todo solo éramos nosotros, teníamos todas las de perder, tanto así que al final fue él quien me convenció a mí de dejar las cosas como estaban a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba que estuvieran así, al final él me llevó a mi casa a eso de las 2 AM en otro Zuber, je, fue gracioso pensar en lo que diría mi familia si se enteraran que prácticamente tuve una "cita" con un zorro que no conozco y que él me trajo de vuelta a mi casa en plena madrugada, jijiji, creo que explotarían de la vergüenza y de la rabia.

Je, Muchas cosas pasaron ese día y para el próximo ya iría cuesta arriba pues me estaba muriendo del sueño y solo tendía 4 horas a lo mucho para dormir antes de irme a trabajar, no fue lo que llamaríamos mi cena soñada con un chico, pero fue bueno salir, para variar, incluso si era con un perfecto extraño, un zorro además, por no mencionar mentiroso y estafador callejero, pero no puedo negar que fue divertido salir de mi propia jaula, aunque fuese solo por un rato…

* * *

Bueno gente, esto es todo por hoy, ojala si les haya gustado leer este cap casi tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, procurare traerles continuación pronto, (más o menos) mientras tanto siéntanse con total libertad de dejarme sus comentarios en la sección de "Reviews" alabanzas, críticas, boches y demás serán más que bienvenidas, hasta entonces, que pasen feliz resto del día. Adieu


	5. Capitulo 4: Una zanahorias

**Saludos y Bienvenue… Como de costumbre esto sigue no siendo el tan amado Extraño Mundo de V.V. Argost… Nuevamente le solicito una pausa de sus ajetreadas vidas para que nos paseemos un rato por los párrafos de esta pequeña historia, pero antes y como es bien debido tomemos un momento para las "Salutaciones" a lugar:**

 **Victorique** : ¡Oh! Te crees graciosa con eso de "Nicudy" eh y yo que pensé que te caía bien Judy, mira que jamás pensé que su muerte te caería tan bien, me imagino que igual te gusto verla despertar en la mañana con su cabeza retumbando llena de sangre y demás suciedad, lamento decepcionarte con que el arma fallase pero bueno si te gustó con todo mi agrado la hare sufrir más por ti.

Me alegro ver tu buena opinión de Bogo y mejor aun la que tienes del querido Nick, es bueno ver que las situaciones que estoy planteando te están llegando y te parecen interesante, las cosas entre este Nick y esta Judy seguirán tomando un curso digamos más natural, me alegra mucho de que te esté gustando, siempre es muy agradable leer tus RW, espero que este cap igual te guste. ^^

 **The Chronicler Fox** : ¡Oh nuevo lector en la casa! Y otro graciosito con el asunto del "Nicudy" -_-

Me alegra mucho ver que el prólogo te sonara interesante a pesar d que básicamente fue una narrativa en primera persona de la peli, ya con el primero me gusto ver que empezaste a notar mi toque personal en el fic y el asunto de los aulladores puede que si puede que no, quien sabe, igual esta Judy si es muy fuerte ante la adversidad pero esta "Utopía" igual iba a comérsela tarde o temprano, siempre hay que recordar que las hembras en esas profesiones tienden a ser más apetecibles y por lo tanto si se descuidan más vulnerables.

En el próximo te diré que Nick tiene un arsenal completo de estafas que utiliza según las fechas y situaciones, esa que vimos junto con la de las paletas son solo algunos ejemplos, y si Nick se encargó de darle el ultimo batazo de realidad que necesitaba Judy para terminar de caer, te confieso que me encanto escribir eso. Y para serte sincero mira que si considere matar a Judy y dejar que fuera un sueño roto y una vida más engullida por la ciudad, pero nah, creo que aun puedo hacerla sufrir mucho más.

Sip ese pequeño trozo hizo magia esa noche, y pos si, Nick llevaba esquivando a esos tipos por meses era hora de que lo atraparan y vaya que le dieron, finalmente termino por explotar con Judy quien era la que no dejaba de hablarle, tuvo mucha suerte de que después de eso ella lo sacara de allí y si ya iba siendo necesario un buen momento WildeHopps por aquí, hehehe veo que tienes muy buenas ideas formándose en tu cabeza con la trama y me alegro que te esté gustando ojala este otro cap igual te caiga y muchas gracias de nuevo por tus comment CF.

 **Makarov Fox** : Me alegro que te gusten los caps y te parezcan interesantes, es bueno ver comentarios por aquí, ya sabes aquí la mayoría solo te lee y se olvida de decir pio en los RW, Judy ha tenido digamos una carrera complicada, el alcohol solo fue uno de esos desliz y pos claro que le caería mal, es bueno ver que esas partes te agradaron y ojala igual te guste este cap.

 **Bueno ya pasada las salutaciones creo que lo mejor es ir directo al punto, así que sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, ojala esto si lo disfruten:**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 4: Una Zanahoria…**

No sé en qué momento abrí la puerta de mi departamento, era tarde en la noche, hacia frío, mis ojos me pesaban, no sé bien el por qué, pero me sentía cansada, muy cansada, solo quería entrar, desnudarme y tirarme en mi cama cuanto antes con la esperanza de que mágicamente esa noche lograra extenderse horas más de alguna manera para poder dormir, sin embargo al poco tiempo de haberme recostado en mi cama la puerta de mi departamento empezó a retumbar.

No sé quién, ni por qué, pero había alguien del otro lado de la puerta tocando para que le abrieran, me levante molesta, tome un camisón de mi gaveta y me lo puse para ir a averiguar quién era, en un principio pensé que bien podrían ser alguno de mis molestos vecinos que no pierden ninguna oportunidad de hacer de mi estadía aquí aún más incómoda o incluso la casera que aunque no suele molestarme bien podría ser, sin embargo, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando pregunte y escuchar la voz de Nick responderme al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí por inercia, no se decirles si es que estaba demasiado confiada o solo desesperada por acabar eso rápido e irme a dormir, lo vi algo nervioso, dijo algo de que necesitaba hacer una llamada y yo era la única persona que conocía por allí que no tendría problemas en prestarle un celular, aun algo molesta por la hora no lo pensé y me voltee en busca de mi aparato, sin embargo justo en ese momento sentí una fuerte presión en mi nuca y lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba en el suelo, el golpe en si más que hacerme sentir dolor solo me hizo sentir aún más cansancio, aun mas sueño, creo que vi un par de patas cerca mío antes de cerrar mis ojos…

No sé decir cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando volví en mi lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, supongo que aquel golpe, si es que eso es lo que fue, me estaba pasando factura, además de mi cabeza también sentía un punzante dolor en mis muñecas y tobillos, intente abrir mis ojos pero algo me lo impedía, intente moverme pero mis manos y pies parecían estar pegados a algo, lo siguiente que hice fue gritar, pedir ayuda, quejarme y hasta tratar de negociar con cualquier mamífero que pudiese escucharme, allí fue cuando lo recordé.

-¡Nick! ¡Wilde! ¡WILDE! ¡Sé que estas allí! ¡Responde!- Grité algo desesperada, realmente me estaba asustando pero no quería demostrarlo aunque mi tono de voz no ayudaba.

-Vaya, vaya, la tierna reparte-multas sabe atar cabos…- Lo escuche comentar mientras oía pasos acercándoseme. -Sí, ciertamente soy yo, pequeña y dulce conejita…-

-¡Wilde! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!- Empecé a gritar preguntas a lo tonto, cada vez me asustaba más y ese tono condescendiente que uso realmente me alertó. -¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Si es alguna especia de broma o treta te juro que…-

-Oh, mi pequeña conejita, te lo aseguro, esto no es para nada una broma…- Respondió de inmediato interrumpiéndome, su tono de voz fue muy sombrío, tanto que pude sentir como se me helaba la sangre. -Aunque sí que podría decirse que fue una treta, después de todo no todos los días te topas con una conejita solitaria fácil de atrapar, mejor aún si esta es la "primer oficial coneja" de toda Zootopia, querida no tienes idea de lo mucho que vale una mercancía como tu.-

-¡¿Me-mercancía?! ¡¿De-e que estás hablando Wilde?!- Cuestione torpemente, intentaba ocultar lo alterada que estaba, pero no pude evitar empezar a temblar. -¡Y-yo te ayude Wilde! ¡Yo-o pagué tu-u fianza! ¡Pensé que ya-a éramos amigos! ¡N-no tienes que hacer es-esto Wilde!-

-Ciertamente, justo por eso esta fue de mis mejores tretas. No solo me tropecé con una de las mejores mercancías que alguien como yo pudiera pedir, si no que gracias a ella y su inocente actitud de niña exploradora, fue que pude atraparla sin dificultad.- Me iba explicado Wilde nuevamente con ese tono condescendiente que ahora más que molestarme me daba miedo. -Es algo irónico. La presa que pensé que sería la que me causaría más problemas, me salva de ir a prisión y me da la excusa perfecta para intimar con ella, conocer donde vive y darme un punto de entrada. Corrijo, más que irónico es hasta poético. ¿No lo crees?-

-¡Wilde por favor, escucha no-no tie-enes que hacerlo! S-solo libérame, so-solo libérame y déjame ir… Y te prometo, que nadie se enterara de esto…- Empecé a intentar negociar, la verdad era obvio que si me liberaba lo denunciaría, pero en ese momento prefería hacer como que nada hubiese pasado con tal de que me dejara ir. -T-te lo juro, so-solo de-déjame ir, no se lo diré a nadie, no has hecho nada malo aun, por favor, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer no tienes que hacerlo…-

-¿Sea lo que sea? Curioso… Pensé que nuestros "amigos" en común de la estación te lo habían dicho… Una coneja tiene muy buena clientela en esta ciudad, en especial una polizonte como tú.- Lo escuchaba hablar ahora en un tono ya más clamado, o así era hasta que me dijo. -Bueno eso no importa, veras yo soy una especie de "facilitador", trabajo por encargo, motivo por el cual me mantuve en tu orbita desde que te conocí, así que sí, ternurita, sí tengo que hacerlo.-

Declaraba ese bastardo mientras ahora paseaba sus asquerosas garras por mi cuerpo, allí fue que me percaté de que al parecer me encontraba desnuda, la escena cada vez me aterraba más, si ya habíamos llegado a esto era muy poco probable que me soltara, lo sabía, me estaba muriendo de miedo, empezaba a llorar en silencio, pero seguía buscando parecer lo más calmada posible, sabía que si me derrumbaba en esa situación solo le daría a ese sádico lo que él quería, ese era el último atisbo de control que me quedaba y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a eso, no aun...

-¡Wilde! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo! ¡Yo no voy a delatarte! ¡No te he hecho nada a ti, ni a nadie! ¡Por favor!- Empecé a rogar, me estaba desesperando, incluso pensé en amenazarlo pero sabía por mi entrenamiento en la ZPA que eso era lo último que debías hacer en semejante situación, así que seguí intentando negociar con él. -Nick po-or favor… Te juro que si me dejas ir no diré nada… Incluso… Incluso me iré de la ciudad y dejare mi trabajo… No volverás a saber de mí, ni tu ni nadie en esta ciudad… Te lo juro… Así que por favor… No hagas esto… Te lo suplico…-

-Oh vamos ternurita, no creerás que pase por tantos problemas para atraparte para luego solo dejarte ir, si es así, eres aún más ingenua de lo que creí. Hehehe.- Me contesto volviendo a relajar su voz, esta vez sonaba más tranquilo, sin embargo algo en ella me congelo. -Bueno que tal si seguimos con lo nuestro…-

Ese pequeño comentario lo hizo retomando esa voz oscura de antes, luego escuche algo que me pareció muy extraño, en un principio no supe identificar que era pero parecía como si estuviera intentando encender una motocicleta o algo así, luego fue cuando la escuche y finalmente pude reconocer el sonido de mis antiguos días en la granja, era una motosierra… "Una motosierra… ¿Qué diablos planeaba hacer él con una motosierra?" Pensé, fue entonces cuando me quebré, simplemente no pude más y me quebré, empecé a llorar, me faltaba el aliento, intente forcejear, retorcerme lo que pudiera con tal de que funcionara.

-Ni-NiCk… ¿Qu-QuE eS eSo?... ¿QuE-e VaS a-A hA-cErMe?…- Pregunté como pude con mi voz entrecortada mientras intentaba articular cada palabra como podía, básicamente estaba en shock, escuchaba todo más lento como normalmente se escuchan los sonidos en una escena de cámara lenta de una película de terror.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué voy a hacerte?- Cuestiono, de alguna manera se las arregló para escuchar mis susurros a pesar del ensordecedor sonido que generaba la sierra entre sus patas. -Veras linda, me pidieron una coneja policía que fuera un juguete, en otras palabras necesito que seas manejable e indefensa como un juguete. Y como un juguete, deberás contar con partes intercambiables que tus nuevos dueños puedan usar a su antojo.- "¿Partes? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?" Su tono se escuchaba cada vez más deforme, probablemente debido al exceso de ruido en la habitación. -Por lo tanto, solo necesitaremos tu cabeza y torso, lo demás se puede ir…-

-Hi… ¿QuE-qUe DiJiStE?...- Fue lo único que logre articular mientras escuchaba como ese sonido se acercaba cada vez más a mí, en ese momento salí del shock y empecé a gritar, seguía forcejeando desesperadamente y gritaba a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda, incluso lo amenace más de una vez.

-He, grita lo que quieras coneja, solo haces que disfrute mucho más del momento.- Apenas si creí lo que más o menos escuche ya que entre el sonido de la sierra y mis gritos apenas si se escuchaba algo, y esa cosa cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca. -Lamento decirte que donde estamos nada ni nadie te escuchara a ti ni a la sierra mientras te cortó…-

Estaba eufórica, gritaba, forcejeaba, me retorcía, hice todo lo que me era coneja-mente posible, sin embargo nada servía, nunca pensé que el estar vendada afinaría tanto mis otros sentidos pero así era, mis orejas estaban al tope tanto así que podía decir con exactitud milimétrica donde estaba la sierra con respecto a mí, mi sentido del tacto estaba tan avispado que pude sentir como todo mi pelaje se erizaba, lo escuche acercar esa cosa a mi pierna izquierda hasta que finalmente lo sentí.

Fue el dolor más punzante que jamás haya sentido antes, no sabría con qué compararlo, podía sentir como cada uno de los afilados dientes de la sierra iban desgarrando mi carne pedazo a pedazo mientras yo gritaba desesperada y en shock por tanto dolor, retorcer mi cuerpo solo lo empeoraba ya que mis patas seguían atadas a algún lugar y de un momento a otro deje de sentir dolor, de hecho deje de sentir cualquier cosa, no sabría decirles que paso, pero todo se quedó como apagado, no escuchaba nada, no pensaba nada, obviamente tampoco veía nada, era como estar en ningún lugar.

No sabría decirles si permanecí horas así o solo un par de segundos pero en algún momento empecé a escuchar un extraño sonido, en un principio se oía débil, pero se iba repitiendo de forma constante, cada vez que lo hacía se intensificaba poco a poco, cada vez más y más, hasta que se volvió molesto y ensordecedor, justo en ese momento abrir mis ojos y fue curioso, no sentía dolor, me sentía sudada, pero curiosamente estaba muy cómoda, el sonido molesto ya no era tan ruidoso pero igual seguía constante, mis ojos aún seguían cubiertos, hasta que entonces lo supe.

Me incorpore presurosa retirando el manto que cubría mi cara y mire a mi alrededor, como lo supuse me encontraba libre, estaba acostada sobre mi cama, en mi departamento y mi alarma sonaba, luego de observar mis alrededores por unos segundos como una boba reaccione, retire la sabana de mi cuerpo y observe mis piernas, luego examine cada una con mis manos, así como mis propios brazos, y hasta mis orejas, todo parecía estar en su lugar y si definitivamente todo era mío, empecé a moverlas para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y así lo era.

Gracias al cielo todo ese horrible suceso solo había sido un sueño, solo una pesadilla, la más horrible pesadilla que jamás hubiese tenido, ni se comparaba con la que tuve la vez anterior con esas sombras e incluso esa donde aparecía desnuda durante mi ceremonia de graduación, definitivamente haber visto "Zaw" en mi celular mientras esperaba a que soltaran a Nick el día anterior no fue una buena idea, respire aliviada hasta que vi la hora, 6:30 AM, si no me apresuraba iba a llegar bien tarde y eso significaba otra "encantadora" charla con mi jefe.

Inmediatamente salte de mi cama y empecé a preparar todo lo más rápido que pude, iba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá como alma que lleva el diablo, más de una vez pude escuchar a mis vecinos quejarse del ruido, pero como sea, pude estar lista en poco más de 10 minutos lo que me daba unos 20 para llegar a la estación antes de la reunión matinal, así que cerré presurosa el lugar y salí en bola de humo hacia la comisaria.

Al final termine llegando a las 7:10 al recinto, entre presurosa con rumbo de la recepción con la esperanza de que Garraza me dijera que el jefe había llegado tarde por algún suceso cósmico o que la reunión se había retrasado por alguna grieta en el espacio, pero no, de hecho según me dijo la reunión había empezado más temprano hoy y al terminar el jefe pidió por mí, maldita sea mi suerte, siempre que llego a tiempo la reunión empieza a las 7 o incluso después, pero oh si hay la mínima posibilidad de que la coneja pueda llegar tarde hay que empezar la reunión cuanto antes…

Maldita mi suerte… Como sea, subí las escaleras con cierta lentitud y miedo, las expectativas no ayudaban, estaba bastante segura de que me despedirían esta vez, era casi como estar subiendo al parco de mi ejecución, una vez adentro el Jefe quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono termino de gritarle a quien fuese que estuviese del otro lado de la línea y colgó con tal fuerza que parecía haber querido romper el teléfono, de inmediato él me miro aun serio y enojado a lo que yo solo pude reaccionar con un ligero sobresalto, a esto el búfalo reacciono de una manera algo inesperada, al menos para mí.

Verán, lo primero que hizo fue dar un largo y tendido suspiro, para luego masajearse entre los ojos tratando de calmarse, una vez estuvo de un humor más normal, me ordeno de manera calmada que me sentara en la enorme silla que él tenía en frente, obedecí a la brevedad a la expectativa del sermón que de seguro se avecinaba, como de costumbre empezó a gritarme, esta vez por lo sucedido el día anterior con Nick, al parecer aunque Garraza les informo a todos que la fianza fue pagada por la madre del zorro, algunos oficiales me habían visto esperando por él en la noche.

Esto al parecer había causado cierto revuelo en el recinto la noche anterior y esta mañana en la reunión, el jefe me interrogo un poco sobre ello para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden por así decirlo, acto seguido me comunico de manera muy tajante como solo él sabe hacerlo, que me mantuviese alejada de los problemas, en especial los que involucrara a los demás oficiales o a ese zorro, luego de eso solo me mando a continuar con mi trabajo y me aclaro que tendría una semana con cuota mínima de 100 multas al día por la tardanza.

Una vez estuve fuera de la oficina me sentía algo confundida, ósea. ¿Solo me había llamado para darme una advertencia sobre el zorro? ¿Oh acaso alguna de esas lacras que se hacían llamar oficiales había dicho algo cuando no encontraron a Nick en su celda esta mañana? La verdad en ese momento no sabía por cual decidirme, porque si por la penalización hubiese sido podía dejarme el mensaje con Garraza como en ocasiones pasadas, otra cosa que me pareció rara fue el no encontrar ni a Richard ni a nadie de su sequito rondando por la estación como era su costumbre, ciertamente era algo raro pero no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho en eso, yo ya estaba tarde y ahora tenía una cuota mínima para cumplir, otra vez…

El resto de mi tanda paso sin mayores sobresaltos, no me topé con Nick en todo ese tiempo, lo cual no fue sorpresa después de todo, el día anterior lo había golpeado bastante así que supuse que se estaría recuperando en algún hospital o tal vez en su casa no sé, recuerdo que mientras almorzaba gracias a uno de los cupones que él me había dado no pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzada cuando recordé esa maldita pesadilla que había tenido, incluso me llegue a preguntar qué diría él si se lo contaba, obviamente nunca se lo diría, ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso con que solo yo lo supiera, estaría aun peor si lo involucraba a él.

Con respecto a mi cuota, esta vez sí decidí esforzarme más y llegue a las 101 multas, esa tarde mientras terminaba de reportarme en la estación, Pamela, una pantera de la división de robos me llamó, fue algo curioso, tanto así que en un principio ni pensé que fuera a mí, tuvo que aclarármelo y todo antes de acercárseme, empezó por saludarme y antes de que me diera cuanta ya estaba preguntándome por mis días, mis comidas, mi hogar, familia, amigos y si no me cuidaba hasta de mi difunta bisabuela me hubiese interrogado, wow, hacía tiempo que no me topaba con algo así.

Al final me invitó al Gimnasio de la estación para proseguir la plática mientras entrenábamos ya que ella no quería dejar pasar su hora de ejercicios, dijo algo del cardio y sus caderas, yo fui encantada, hacía mucho que no iba a ese gimnasio por el ambiente tan hostil que solía recibir tanto de los machos como de otras hembras en el lugar, el ambiente no había mejorado mucho en todos estos meses, pero bueno no era como que me importara mucho, ya que tendría a alguien con quien charlar y el ejercicio me caería bien, debo decir que para ese entonces estaba perdiendo mi condición física y debo admitir que me aterraba la idea de ver cualquier cosa similar a una pancita asomándose en mi abdomen.

La siguiente hora fui prácticamente sometida a un "sutil" interrogatorio por parte de Pamela, por increíble que parezca estaba 100% concentrada en sus ejercicios, por como los hacia castigándose continuamente prácticamente sin parar era obvio que sí, pero al mismo tiempo estaba concentrada en un 120% en hacerme todo tipo de preguntas, preguntaba sobre mis padres, mis familiares, mi vida en las Madrigueras, que si había tenido novio, que si tenía novio actual, incluso se ofreció a presentarme a dos conejos amigos suyos, eso entre muchas preguntas más, nunca pensé que alguien podría concentrarse con tanta intensidad en dos actividades tan dispares al mismo tiempo, pero vaya que Pamela me demostró que sí.

Obviamente también el suceso de la noche anterior salió a flote, le respondí la misma historia que sabían todos. "Que yo solo había llevado el dinero de la fianza que me dio la madre de Nick, y que a él lo conocía por un trabajo de 'decoración' que estaba realizando en mi departamento." Traté de no incluir muchos detalles en mi "excusa" ya que no quería ahogarme en mis propias mentiras, no me gusta mentir y ya para ese entonces sabia lo mala que era haciéndolo, así que mientras más simple pudiera mantenerlo todo y menos lo mencionara mejor.

Luego de poco más de una hora de ejercicios intensa, debo admitirlo, estaba agotada y muy fuera de forma ya que seguirle el paso a Pam, "así me dijo que la llamara" me costó bastante, al final sugirió un pequeño "Sparing" entre ambas solo para no perder la costumbre, en un principio estuve algo indecisa de si hacerlo o no, pero al final me convención a base de suplicas, tampoco es que me molestara mucho el tener una pequeña escaramuza para quitarme el óxido, recuerdo haber pensado. "Es solo una pelea amistosa con una colega oficial. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Y como adivinaran, como si de magia se tratase el "mal" por así llamarlo, llego caminando y gritando sandeces, era ese bastardo del oficial Richard, estaba gritándonos algo de que él había reservado el rin esa tarde y quería que nos bajáramos a pesar de que ya estábamos listas y todo eso, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Pam empezó a discutir con el rinoceronte para que le diera los 3 minutos del round que era todo lo que duraríamos, este al final solo respondió algo como que si tantas ganas teníamos de pelear deberíamos hacerlo contra él, que si alguna de las dos le ganábamos con gusto nos sedería el turno.

Obviamente su "oferta" fue rechazada de mala gana por Pamela, era más que obvio para ella que ninguna de las dos teníamos oportunidad alguna contra un rinoceronte, sin embargo a mí no me pareció así, de hecho estaba molestar con ese bastardo y esa jugarreta suya era la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarme, si, era un rinoceronte y todo eso, pero no sería la primera vez que me enfrentaba a uno y lo vencía, así que acepte el desafío con cierta confianza mientras muchos de los oficiales que estaban allí me veían con mucha sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros, en especial Pam quien incluso trato de disuadirme y detener el encuentro, sin embargo estaba decidida, esta sería mi oportunidad de cobrármela, así que iba a aprovecharla sin dudar.

El Sparing dio comienzo como cualquier otro, o al menos así los recordaba yo de mis tiempos en la academia, ya saben poniéndonos los guantes y el casco de protección, sin embargo cierto cornudo decidió menospreciarme negándose a usar su caso, lógicamente eso me encendió, un gran número de policías se acercaron al cuadrilátero para ver la pelea, cosas como gritos, alardes, burlas y abucheos no se hicieron esperar.

Curiosamente muchos de estas últimas iban en contra del gran rinoceronte por tan solo proponer la pelea, otras simplemente iban dirigidas a mi estatura o ternura, el mismo Rino-bobo dijo algo de mis tiernos golpes mientras que las apuestas de cuantos segundos podría durar contra él hacían acto de presencia, lo que ninguno de ellos noto, es que todo ese ambiente solo me encendía más y más, estaba ansiosa por empezar.

Justo cuando sonó la campana salí disparada a toda velocidad contra el rinoceronte, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pasó, justo como esperaba, el muy tonto mordió mi anzuelo, no soy tonta, ya he peleado contra rinocerontes antes y sé muy bien lo fuertes que son, sin embargo esas peleas también me enseñaron que en un combate mano a mano que no puedas evitar la mejor oportunidad que tienes para atacar a un oponente así es si te mantienes siempre cerca, ciertamente debes esquivar sus golpes, bloquear no es una opción para mí pero si me mantengo cerca mientras esquivo la oportunidad de ataque llegara.

Así mismo, esquive su izquierdazo hacia abajo, sabía que mi tamaño me daba ventaja a corta distancia, él tendría que atacar en una posición incómoda y yo tendría más tiempo para esquivar, del mismo modo pude esquivar con facilidad su opercut derecho acercándome a él, lo que me puso justo en frente de su abdomen dejándolo expuesto para mi ataque, o eso pensé, justo cuando me preparaba para darle una de mis mejores patadas el golpe de su pansa me tomó desprevenida fue mucho más fuerte de lo que me hubiese imaginado y termino arrojándome contra las cuerdas bastante desorientada.

Además de fuerte ese bastardo era bastante rápido para su enorme tamaño ya que antes de darme cuenta lo tenía casi encima de mi listo para asestarme un gran golpe, sin embargo nuevamente mi pequeña estatura y mi velocidad volvieron a jugar a mi favor permitiendo esquivar no solo el primer puñetazo inicial, sino también el segundo, inmediatamente salte hacia su cara buscando provocarlo, lo que ciertamente funciono por que no tardo en tratar de golpearme con su enorme cuerno, lo que no se esperaba era que usara su mismo cuerno para columpiarme luego de esquivarlo, tome todo el impulso que pude y le planté una fuerte patada tipo hacha justo entre los ojos para luego saltar desde su cabeza y alejarme de él.

Tal y como pensé después de mi retirada lanzo dos golpes al aire a modo de reflejo, luego cuando me ubicó intentó arremeter pero después del primer paso termino tropezando y abrasando las cuerdas para no caer, él no se percató pero mi patada lo había desorientado, cierta osa polar gruñona me enseño como hacerlo, con él en esa posición no tarde en abalanzarme hacia él, lo más probable era que usara algún tipo de golpe de reflejo cuando estuviera a su alcance así que debía ser rápida y vigilar su brazo libre para poder esquivarlo.

Justo como lo anticipe intento golpearme poco después de entrar a su rango, gracias a ese segundo extra que espero me costaría más esquivarlo pero ni él se esperaba que lo evadiese de la forma en que lo hice, verán aproveche que su golpe venia de abajo hacia arriba y me deslice casi acostando mi cuerpo en el piso, me fue posible evitar su golpe y quedar en una posición muy ventajosa con prácticamente todo su cuerpo expuesto, sin perder ni un segundo me coloque en una posición encorvada como cuando te preparas para dar un gran salto, salte en dirección de su estómago y tomando esa misma posición encorvada en el aire hice el mismo movimiento para soltar mis dos piernas hacia su abdomen como si de un par de resortes se trataran.

Hehehe, disculpen mi confusa explicación, soy mejor demostrando que explicando, como sea, esa patada doble es de las mejores que tengo y logre darle justo en las costillas con toda mi fuerza e impulso, pude ver como el golpe lo hizo caer a la lona prácticamente sentándose en las cuerdas, al parecer sí que le había hecho un buen daño y eso que apunte a las costillas superiores a propósito, de haberle dado en la última, esa a la que llaman costilla flotante, estoy segura de que hubiese sido mucho peor, sin embargo esa expresión de dolor y el hecho de que claramente le estaba ganando a ese rinoceronte abusivo me eran suficiente, no había necesidad de llegar a más.

Me mantuve cerca un rato más esperando a que se levantara, ya saben, no era una pelea callejera por lo que debía esperar que iniciaran la cuenta o de menos que él se pusiera de pie para continuar, sin embargo pasados algunos segundos no empezaba ni lo uno ni lo otro, en ese momento estaba algo confundida o tal vez era que no entendía bien las reglas de ese lugar, también podría haber sido que gané con ese golpe, sé que no apunte a la costilla débil pero ciertamente le di con mis dos talones, esa fue una patada contundente bien podía haberle roto alguna costilla sin querer.

Al final esas dudas me llevaron a cometer un grave error, aparté mis ojos de ese idiota para preguntar. "¿Qué estaba pasando?" Y justo cuando voltee de nuevo a verlo tenía su puño casi sobre mí, apenas si pude esquivarlo pero me vi obligada a saltar hacia atrás, ese maldito rinoceronte ya se lo esperaba y se adelantó saltando mientras giraba para tratar de darme con el codo tomando toda esa fuerza y el impulso del giro, por mi parte como estaba a medio vuelo no pude hacer nada para esquivarlo solo me quedo levantar una pierna y usar ambos brazos para tratar de cubrir el golpe.

El impacto llego y fue realmente fuerte, en esas decimas de segundos pude sentir como la fuerza de ese codazo impactaba todo mi cuerpo y me arrastraba, sin embargo fueron mis extremidades las que se estaban llevando la peor parte, el bloqueo había servido, pero justo en ese momento deje de sentir presión proveniente de su codo, en su lugar vi como este empezó a esquivarme de un lado y justo en ese momento sentí un fuerte impacto, este no solo atravesó mis defensas si no que me dio de lleno en la cara arrojándome contra el suelo con gran fuerza haciéndome rebotar una vez impacte en la lona.

Fue un puñetazo, o eso creo, por la posición en la que estaba solo eso pudo ser, el codazo solo era una distracción el verdadero golpe venia como un reflejo con ese mismo brazo y me dio de lleno, cuando golpeé contra el piso sentí que me desmallaría pero no fue así, a duras penas pude levantar mi vista para ver como ambos puños del rinocerontes venían hacia mí a modo de martillo, iban a aplastarme y no estaba en posición de esquivar ni nada.

-¡ALTO!- Un enorme alarido retumbo por todo el gimnasio, deteniendo la pelea y dirigiendo las miradas de todos hacia la fuente, era ni más ni menos que el jefe Bogo quien se veía mucho más enojado que de costumbre. -¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?- Preguntó el jefe en su tono "calmado" como una represa a punto de explotar, y justamente cuando alguien estuvo a punto de responder. -¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS LES DIO PERMISO PARA PELEAR A USTEDES DOS?! ¡LOS DOS ESTAN BETADOS DEL GIMNACIO POR UN MES! ¡CONEJA TE QUIERO EN MI OFICINA! ¡YA! ¡Y TU RICHARDS! ¡TU TURNO TÉRMINO! ¡ASI QUE LARGATE! ¡EN CUANTO AL RESTO! ¡LOS QUE TENGAN TURNOS! ¡A SUS PUESTOS! ¡LOS QUE NO! ¡LARGO DE AQUI!-

Fue como ver un terremoto pasar justo frente a mis ojos, desde que empezó a gritar todo el mundo salió corriendo, fue increíble ver a rinocerontes, lobos, osos, leones, tigres, hasta elefantes salir corriendo despavoridos a las órdenes del búfalo, por otro lado yo estaba en cierta forma agradecida, fuesen las que fuesen sus razones me habrían aplastado de él no interferir, eso no quita que yo también salí corriendo despavorida con rumbo a su oficina en cuanto empezó a gritar, claro está, pero igual estaba agradecida de no ser puré de coneja.

Ya en su oficina me cayó tremendo sermón como se imaginaran, el segundo del día, y yo que pensaba que se veía molesto en el gimnasio pero en su oficina de verdad que lo vi furioso, era bastante injusto que toda esa tempestad solo me estuviera cayendo a mí, más de una vez había pensado que odiaba a los conejos y en ese momento por poco me convence, incluso estrene castigo nuevo, ahora aparte de mi rutina de reparte multas tendría que intercambiarlo por trabajo de oficina inter-diario por un mes. "Súper genial. ¿Eh?" Nótese mi sarcasmo…

Antes de irme con mis orejas gachas y mi autoestima nuevamente por los suelos, el jefe me mando a pasar por la enfermería, no sé por qué pero podría jurar que el tono que uso fue calmado y hasta amable a cierto nivel, no sé si fue que yo estaba tan acostumbrada a sus gritos que cualquier otro tono me suena a amabilidad o si simplemente luego de haber descargado toda su ira en mi pudo salir algo de amabilidad de él, no lo supe y no quise preguntarle, no fuera que explotara otra vez conmigo.

Fui a la enfermería donde me encontré con Cynthia Dickson una Jaguar, quien era la doctora del turno nocturno, cuando me vio se sorprendió mucho, tanto que casi se le cae la carpeta que llevaba en brazos, en un principio no comprendía el motivo de su reacción pero cuando me acerco un espejo y vi mi cara vaya que lo entendí, estaba muy hinchada del lado donde recibí el golpe, tanto que los moretones eran perfectamente visibles a través de mi pelaje, un tanto nerviosa y preocupada empezó a examinarme sin siquiera cuestionarme sobre la herida en sí, luego de verificar que mi cráneo no sufrió daños y que aparte de la hinchazón todo era bastante superficial entonces me regaño.

Curiosamente lejos de molestarme, sus "regaños" eran reconfortantes, siempre es agradable que una persona dulce y amable como ella se preocupe tanto por una, al final me dejo ir con unos analgésicos y anti-inflamatorios, además de una paleta ya que según ella nadie que la visite se puede ir sin un dulce, supongo que por eso Garraza la visita tanto, hablado de esos dos he de decir que se parecen mucho, sus formas de ser, de hablar, sus expresiones, incluso sus reacciones suelen ser similares, de no ser porque ella es una Jaguar y el un Guepardo una diría que son hermanos.

Como sea, proseguí mi camino con mi paleta en mi bolsillo ya que no quería ser vista con ella, suficientes problemas me causaba mi "tierna" apariencia como para ponerle nada extra, el trayecto fue rutinario a pesar de que eran casi las 8PM, llegue a mi departamento unos 30 minutos después, me apresure a bañarme, cene un poco de cereal porque mi situación económica simplemente no me daba para más, vi un par de videos en Pawntube y finalmente ya como a las 10, me decidí a dormirme preparándome para el "emocionante" día que tendría a la mañana siguiente.

Ese día mi mañana paso sin pena ni gloria, fue tan "interesante" como me lo esperaba, llegue temprano a eso de las 6:30AM, saludé a Garraza quien estaba instalando sus accesorios favoritos en el escritorio de la recepción así como dos cajas de donas frescas recién sacadas del horno listas para ser devoradas por él, como de costumbre me ofreció una la cual acepte gustosa, como era de esperarse no tardo en preguntarme por el golpe en mi cara, la hinchazón se había reducido pero aún estaba allí así como un par de parches con las medicinas que Cynthia me había recetado la noche anterior.

Obvio le dije que ya había ido a ver a la doctora y le entregue la paleta que ella me había regalado, no es que no me gustaran los dulces, pero con lo cansada que estaba la noche anterior simplemente me olvide de comerla y ya esa mañana no tenía ganas así que preferí regalársela a Garraza, se lo mucho que le gustan los dulces de la doctora, justo como lo pensé me dio las gracias termino la dona que tenía apresurado y se metió la paleta en su hocico desde que lo tuvo libre, hehehe, nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme la habilidad que tiene este guepardo para devorar golosinas.

Como casi siempre, nos quedamos charlando casi media hora más hasta que la reunión matinal estuvo próxima a comenzar, luego de eso nos despedimos y fui a tomar mi puesto, los comentarios por lo sucedido la tarde pasada no se hicieron esperar así como las preguntas por parte de Pam quien luego de hacer las preguntas sobre mi salud de cortesía empezó a interrogarme sobre todo lo demás, ya veo por qué la apodan la "Reportera del Recinto" era como una caseta de chismes ambulante.

Por otro lado esta reunión si tuvo una pequeña sorpresa la cual fue bastante agradable, de menos para mí, verán los oficiales Richards, Misu, White y Ursa los cuatro fueron separados reasignándolos a varios equipos, por ejemplo Richard ahora estaría patrullando las peligrosas calles de Tundratown junto a Colmillar y Lobato, si había dos oficiales que podrían enderezar a ese rinoceronte corrupto eran esos dos, por lo que sabía de ellos eran de los más rectos y estrictos del departamento, por no mencionar que el patrullaje en esa zona de Tundratown era bastante peligroso por la mafia del lugar.

Los demás tuvieron asignaciones similares con oficiales que de seguro los pondrían en su sitio si es que les encontraban haciendo alguna estupidez, del mismo modo el resto de los oficiales tuvieron sus asignaciones y el mismo Bogo selecciono un equipo para que reemplazaran al de Richard en su zona, en otra mano había un informe de una leona desaparecida en la Sabana, el equipo del oficial Rinovich estaría a cargo, también estaba mí ya bien avisada asignación a trabajo de papeleo, todo el día estaría recogiendo, organizando y entregando todo los informes de casos que se necesitaran ya sea en la comisaria o en la fiscalía.

Como dije antes mi mañana fue de lo más aburrida, fue laboriosa y pesada casi sin tiempo para darme un respiro, pero horrendamente aburrida, me la pase buscando los distintos informes que casi toda la comisaria tenia aun sin entregar, luego cuando baje a los archiveros. ¡Sorpresa! Estaban tan "bien" organizados que no tuve ni idea de dónde meterlos en esa montaña de papeles o gavetas a reventar, al final decidí meterlos en un estuche de plástico que encontré por ahí y le coloque la fecha del día para empezar a "organizarlos"

Finalmente llego mi hora del almuerzo, no saben cuánto lo agradecí, apenas llevaba la mitad de mi jornada y ya estaba exhausta, no cabe duda, odio el trabajo de papeleo aún más que el de repartir multas, solo quería llegar rápido al Zoo-Tacos más cercano me devoraría el combo más grande que mi cupón me pudiera dar, dos de ser necesario, sin embargo mientras pasaba por el área de mercados alguien choco conmigo arrojándome a la acera por el impacto para luego seguir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, apenas pude ver un borrón pero creo que era una hembra.

Como sea antes de que pudiera levantarme y quejarme pude escuchar como alguien gritaba la palabra "ladrón" señalando a la chica que me tumbo quien seguía en plena fuga, en ese momento sentí algo correr por toda mi columna, no sabría decirles si fue furia, emoción o euforia pero sea lo que haya sido me lleno de energía, porque antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo tras esa hembra gritándole detenerse "en nombre de la ley" debo decir que no llevar mi uniforme de parquímetros en ese momento me ayudo bastante.

En todo caso, la chica lejos de detenerse mejor acelero el paso, ella por cierto era más alta que yo, aunque no tan alta como Nick por dar un ejemplo, en ese momento no podría haber dicho a cuál especie pertenecía ya que llevaba un "Hoodie" o sudadera con capucha de color rojo con la capucha puesta y unos pantalones largos, ambos bien holgados como era de esperarse con el clima frio que aun teníamos, sea quien sea era diestra en eso de escapar, cambiaba de rumbo cada vez que tenía una buena oportunidad y sabia como moverse entre las calles y callejones del lugar, más de una vez la vi subirse en grandes cercas, así como saltar obstáculos como si nada.

Luego de un rato de persecución empezó a lanzarme obstáculos cada vez que podía, ya que a pesar de no estar en plena forma la estaba alcanzando, cosas como lanzarme tapas de botes de basura en los callejones, hacer tropezar transeúntes o incluso derribar uno que otro puesto de comida por el que pasaba, afortunadamente fui capaz de esquivarlos todos, aun así sus acciones dieron fruto, estaba empezando a dejarme atrás, luego de girar por una esquina apenas si pude verla desliarse dentro de unas viejas bodegas abandonadas cercanas a una de las entradas que daba hacia el distrito forestal.

No tarde en acelerar y meterme yo también justo por el mismo agujero en una de las ventanas por donde había entrado esa ladrona, sin embargo una vez dentro el lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras, la única fuente de luz que habían eran pequeños agujeros muy dispersos por todo el lugar donde apenas si se colaba algo de luz, entre ellos el que use para entrar era el más grande, inmediatamente saque mi celular y encendí el foco para intentar buscar a esa chica, sin embargo no se veía por ningún lado, me sorprendió bastante el que pudiera moverse entre toda esa oscuridad sin ningún foco lo suficientemente rápido para esconderse antes de que yo llegara.

Empecé a buscar por todo el lugar pero parecía estar desierto, incluso más de una vez me pregunte si es que aún seguía allí, sabía que no había salido por donde entramos puesto que nunca perdí de vista ese agujero, y los demás que estaban a la vista eran simplemente demasiado pequeños, ni yo cabria por allí, decidí subir en una de las estanterías cercana buscando algo de altitud para poder tener una mejor perspectiva del lugar.

Sin embargo una vez estuve arriba algo golpeo mi teléfono arrojándolo hacia el piso con el foco hacia abajo lo que me dejo a oscuras otra vez, por cómo se sintió sabía que debía haber sido esa chica, lo que no sabía era cómo le había hecho para golpearme desde arriba, de inmediato mis orejas captaron un leve sonido provenir de arriba, luego en el piso a un lado de la estantería donde me encontraba, fue muy leve, tanto que estaba dudosa de si era ella o no, porque de haberse lanzado hubiera hecho mucho más ruido al caer.

Pero la segunda pisada que escuche me lo confirmó, ella había bajado de alguna forma apenas haciendo ruido, no lo pensé dos veces y me arroje hacia el sonido, justo como pensé caí sobre su espalda o así se sintió, ambas rodamos por el suelo y empezamos a forcejear, ciertamente era más grande que yo pero en cuanto a fuerza estábamos a la par, su cuerpo se sentía mucho más delgado de lo que me imagine, y sus brazos eran bastante grandes, en un descuido logro empujarme y hacerme caer a un lado, pude escuchar cómo se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mí.

Aunque para mi suerte había caído sobre mi teléfono, rápidamente lo tome y apunte el foco hacia la fuente del sonido, de alguna forma tuve la suerte de apuntarle a la cara segándola momentáneamente, sin embargo al verla la que se quedó pasmada fui yo, verán la chica en cuestión de hecho era un murciélago, una bastante grande por cierto, su pelaje era de un marrón claro aunque tenía unos largos mechones en la cabeza pintados de violeta, estos últimos más o menos ocultaban su rostro pero pude ver lo amarillo brillantes que eran sus ojos mientras los entre abría en la luz, algo más que pude notar era que la sudadera que llevaba estaba abierta de las mangas lo que le permitió desplegar sus alas para cubrirse.

En ese momento fue cuando reaccione e intente levantarme para atraparla pero justo allí vi como abrió ambas alas como si fuera a despegar, unos lentes de sol cubrían sus ojos y justo en ese momento aleteó con fuerza en mi dirección levantando todo el polvo del lugar y arrojándomelo encima, algo de eso entro en mis ojos lo que me obligó a cerrarlos para intentar limpiarlos, luego de eso escuche un fuerte chillido que me estremeció toda obligándome a cubrir mis orejas, ahora la ciega era yo y no solo eso sino que estaba sorda también, cuando por fin pude limpiar mis ojos ya era tarde, esa murciélago se había ido y para colmo de males ni siguiera la fotografié cuando tuve la oportunidad, había sido todo un fracaso…

Al salir de allí y verificar que ciertamente no había rastro de ella vi el reloj de mi celular, para mi sorpresa ya eran casi las 2PM, mi hora de almuerzo ya casi terminaba y si no me apresuraba me quedaría sin comer, salí corriendo a toda prisa llegando al Zoo-Tacos a las 2 en punto, afortunadamente solo había una marmota delante de mí, pedí el combo 9, dos burritos de vegetales en salsa de hongos, esta vez con papas fritas y un batido de arándanos, tomé mi bandeja luego de unos minutos y fui al área de comedor a buscar donde sentarme, casi todos los lugares estaban llenos a excepción de uno donde solo se encontraba un zorro.

Al acercarme pude ver que el zorro se veía algo mayor, su pelaje era similar al de Nick solo que tenía algunas cuantas canas repartidas entre sus orejas y rostro, llevaba una vieja chaqueta militar sobre un Hoodie gris igual de viejo y unos pantalones jeans azules tan desteñidos y raídos como el resto de su ropa, mírese por donde se mire parecía algún viejo veterano de guerra, este muy amable me sonrió e hizo una seña ofreciéndome asiento en alguna de las sillas frente a él, tomé la que estaba al lado de la que le quedaba justo en frente, no es que me sitiera incomoda pero prefería guardar algo de mi espacio personal, después de todo no lo conocía.

Pero para mi sorpresa luego de soltar un saludo de cortesía y sentarme el señor se cambió de silla para ponerse frente a mí, tomó mi batido de arándanos sin ningún aviso, para luego decirme:

-¡Oh! ¡Que buen gusto en batidos tienes Zanahorias!- "¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!" Fue lo primero que pensé mientras lo veía atónita con sabrá Dios que cara, a la vez que él se quitaba sus gafas oscuras, me guiñaba el ojo y me decía: -Hola. ¿Cómo estas Zanahorias? ¿Me extrañaste?-

-¡¿Ni-Nick?! ¡¿Pe-pero qué?! ¡¿Por qué te vez así?!- Exclamaba preguntas tal cual llegaban a mi cabeza. "¿De verdad era él? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?" Y cosas por el estilo. -¡¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para verte así?!-

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Tranquila Zanahorias! ¡Baja la voz! ¡No querrás que todos se enteren!- Me musito algo sorprendido, al parecer había logrado contagiarle mi sorpresa. -Mira, en primera: Sabes que tengo problemas con ciertos idiotas "compañeros" tuyos. En segunda: Digamos que tengo mis secretos, tesorito. Y en tercera: ¿Qué diablos te paso en la cara? Parece que te arrolló un camión o algo así.- Terminó de declarar el zorro antes de soltar una ligera risita por lo último, risilla que logro contagiarme no sé por qué.

-¡Jijiji! Si, supongo que eso parece, no es nada grave, solo tuve una pequeña escaramuza con ese idiota de Richard.- Confesé un tanto molesta, realmente me enfadaba mucho no haber podido darle su merecido a ese cretino.

-¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Te peleaste con ese enorme rinoceronte?!- Me cuestionó Nick con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad marcadas en su rostro. -¡Wow! Ya sabía yo que eras una conejita algo rara, pero ahora sé que estás bien loquita además. ¡Pelear con un rinoceronte! Esas cosas son cuando menos 5 veces más grandes que yo, eso sin mencionar la armadura que tienen por piel y el enorme cuerno que tienen en sus narices. ¿En que estabas pensando Zanahorias?-

-¡En nada! ¡¿Sí?! ¡Yo solo! Yo solo…- La verdad me avergoncé bastante y no sabía que excusa dar, al final solo termine diciendo la verdad. -Yo solo quería darle una lección a ese idiota…-

-Je, vaya que eres una curiosa Zanahorias.- Comentó el zorro con su típico tono burlón. -Para la próxima, al menos intenta meterte con alguien de tu tamaño. ¿Quieres?-

-¡Oye! Para que sepas. ¡Yo ya he vencido rinocerontes en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo!- Declare un tanto molesta y hasta altanera se podría decir, pero era la verdad, yo ya había derrotado un rinoceronte con mis propias manos, o debería decir, con mis propios pies. -Como sea, solo recibí este golpe porque me descuide y ando fuera de forma, además. ¡Él jugo sucio!- Termine exclamando aun algo molesta de recordar cómo me habrían aplastado de no ser por Bogo. -Aun así fui un fracaso, igual que hoy, con esa persecución…-

-¿Persecución?- Pregunto Nick un tanto extrañado, aunque era obvio pues no sabía nada de eso.

-Sí, hoy, hace poco cuando venía para acá de hecho, termine persiguiendo a una ladrona hacia una bodega abandonada cerca de los límites que separan Sabana Centrar de la Zona Forestal.- Comencé a explicarle mientras rememoraba mi fallida persecución de aquella vez. -Al final la chica resulto ser un murciélago y aprovecho mi sorpresa al descubrirla para cegarme y escapar. Y sip, puedes reírte si quieres por la novatada que hice.-

-Despreocúpate, "tratare" de no burlarme de tu tierna torpeza.- Me respondió ese zorro mostrándome esa molesta sonrisa de astuto mientras tomaba otro sorbo de "Mi" batido, no hace falta decir que la mirada que le lance no fue para nada agradable, hehe, la mejor prueba es que no tardo en cerrar el hocico y enseriar su rostro. -Dime algo Zanahorias. ¿De casualidad esa murciélago, era un poco más baja que yo, pelaje claro y con unos largos mechones morados cubriéndole el rostro?-

-¡Si, si, si!- "¡¿Cómo rayos lo supo?! ¡¿Acaso es adivino?!" Recuerdo haber pensado eso cuando me empezó a describir a la murciélago que había perseguido antes. -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso la conoces?-

-Yo conozco a todo el mundo Zanahorias.- Respondió Nick nuevamente esbozándome esa astuta sonrisa suya. -Si quieres puedo llevarte con ella, van a ser las tres, a esta hora sé dónde estará.-

-¡Por supuesto que quiero, solo deja…- Respondí emocionada lista para atrapar a esa ladrona hasta que mi mente cayó en una de las palabras que Nick mencionó. -¡Espera! ¡¿Son las tres?! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Por Dios ahora sí que va a despedirme! ¡Tengo que irme!-

Me puse histérica cuando vi la hora, estaba más que segura de que el jefe Bogo ahora sí que iba a despedirme, básicamente me añuge mi almuerzo en menos de un minuto atragantándome en el proceso, le arrebate a Nick mi batida de sus garras adictas a lo ajeno y me tome lo que quedaba de un solo sorbo, inmediatamente después salí corriendo de allí despidiéndome de Nick con un fugas gesto de mi pata y dirigiéndome a toda velocidad a la salida para luego prácticamente robarme un taxi y dirigir al chofer con todo mi apuro hacia el Recinto 01. "Solo tome el taxi que otro pasajero iba a abordar, no piensen mal."

.

* * *

 **Bueno gente, esto es todo por esta bella noche del sábado, ojala si les haya gustado leer este cap casi tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, procurare traerles continuación pronto, (más o menos) mientras tanto siéntanse con total libertad de dejarme sus comentarios en la sección de "Reviews" alabanzas, críticas, boches, amenazas de muerte, correcciones y demás serán más que bienvenidas, hasta entonces, que pasen feliz resto de la noche y que disfruten el cap de hoy de la quitan temporada de Samurai Jack. Adieu…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente logre llegar a la estación ya eran casi las 4, no tengo que decirles lo aterrada que estaba, corrí como si me estuviera persiguiendo un toro furioso, lo que pensaba yo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad puesto que cuando el jebe me atrapara llegando a esas horas vaya que iba estar prendido en furia, curiosamente el jebe no había vuelto desde temprano, una situación de rehenes lo tenía ocupado desde la mañana, sé que no está bien sentirse bien por el mal de otro, en especial con esos pobres ciudadanos en semejante situación, pero no saben el alivio que sentí cuando Garraza me lo dijo.

Sin embargo igual me dijo que el oficial Osorio me había estado buscando por un buen rato porque precisaba uno de los archivos que me entrego en la mañana, dijo algo de que tenía ya un tiempo buscando en los archivos… ¡Los archivos! Pensé asustada y salí corriendo hacia los archivos rogando que todo estuviera mínimamente parecido a como lo había dejado antes de irme…

Desafortunadamente no fue el caso, en su búsqueda de los archivos el oficial Osorio había abierto todos los archiveros que me había pasado media mañana organizando y los había desorganizado todos, aun peor desordeno aún más los que aún no había tocado, el desastre era por mucho peor al que había en la mañana antes de que yo empezara a trabajar allí, caí de rodillas con ganas de gritar mientras veía al gran oso voltear a verme algo incómodo a la vez que me preguntaba por los archivos que necesitaba.

Le mostré la carpeta azul de plástico que estaba sobre el primer archivero que el abrió con la fecha de hoy donde por supuesto el no había buscado, justo donde estaban los archivos que el necesitaba, con algo de pena se disculpó por el desorden y se fue dejándome allí con todo ese desastre para mi sola… Lo único que atine fue a soltar un chillido ahogado mientras jalaba mis orejas tratando de no gritar o golpear algo y finalmente me resigne para ponerme a ordenar todo eso… De nuevo… Desde el principio… Todo ese tedioso trabajo… Otra vez…


	6. Capitulo 5: Un zorro

**Saludos y Bienvenue… Esto aún sigue sin ser el tan amado Extraño Mundo de V.V. Argost… Lástima, pero yo soy todo lo que tendrán por aquí esta noche… Nuevamente les solicito una pausa de sus ajetreadas vidas para que nos paseemos un rato por los párrafos de esta pequeña historia, pero antes y como es bien debido tomemos un momento para las "Salutaciones" a lugar:**

 **Victorique** : Wow, dos comentarios en un mismo cap, me siento alagado. XD

Hehehe es bueno ver que te gustan mis escenas malvado-sádicas, siempre es divertido verte correr en círculos Vic, pero por Dios que chica más violenta, como vas a ahorcar a la pobre Judy por sus malos sueños, ella no tiene la culpa de haber tenido esa pesadilla, mirar SAW esa noche no la ayudo mucho pero hey, a cualquiera le pasa. XD

Oh veo que la pequeña Pam no le cae bien a alguien aquí, hehehe divertido, igual me alegro que te gustara esa pequeña escaramuza entre Judy y Richard, igual Bogo casi se la come a gritos pero al parecer Judy igual estaba satisfecha, no tanto por su persecución fallida con la murciélago extra grande pero de menos Nick le tendera una pata, que mal que no te sorprendiste tanto como Judy por el disfraz de Nick, pero igual me gusta saber que te disfrutaste el cap e incluso el pequeño extra que me inspiraste a hacer. Espero que este otro cap te guste igual y me dejes como de costumbre tus buenos comentarios. ^^

 **NoorDaam** : Hehehe, me alegro mucho saber que te gustara mi historia, eso de tu domadora, bueno espero me la presentes algún día, porque a decir verdad quitando a la joven nutria de allí arriba no sabía que hubiera otra chica aquí leyendo esta pequeña historia. X3

Es bueno ver que te guste la narrativa, pienso que nadie es mejor para contar una historia que los protagonistas, después de todo, ellos fueron quienes la vivieron, y pues sí, tanto la forma de ser como de relacionarse entre sí como las personalidades y hasta la mismísima ciudad están algo cambiadas aquí, un tanto más realistas desde mi punto de vista, después de todo como bien dijo Bogo alguna vez. "La vida no es una tonta película musical donde cantas una canción y tus insípidos sueños se cumplen."

Me alegra mucho contar con un nuevo lector por aquí, espero seguir contando con tu presencia y al de la dueña de tus quincenas en los comentarios, por cierto siguán con sus buenas sospechas más de uno de los animales que han visto están metidos en el embrollo y será divertido ver quienes en la audiencia lo descubren primero, espero este otro cap igual les guste. ^^

 **Bueno ya pasada las salutaciones creo que lo mejor es ir directo al punto, así que sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 de esta "Utopia" más bien real, ojala este si lo disfruten:**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 5: Un Zorro…**

 _._

¿Saben?… Hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo también tuve un tonto sueño, creo que tenía uno años para ese entonces, era bastante hiperactivo e incluso algo desequilibrado, pero de verdad, de verdad, quería entrar en la tropa de los "Jr. Exploradores" ya saben, esos chicos que van de campamento, venden galletas de puerta en puerta o simplemente ayudan a las abuelitas a cruzar de una acera a la otra, normalmente dirigidos por un cuarentón con cara de retrasado que nunca pudo madurar y probablemente seguía viviendo con su madre o algo así.

Y si, si sé lo tonto que suena, pero en mi defensa les recordare que solo era un niñito en ese entonces y que para esa versión pequeña y desequilibrada de mí, eso, así como suena, era todo con lo que soñaba en mi vida, recuerdo muy bien todo lo que me esforcé por entrar, todo lo que le rogué a mi madre e incluso las veces que voluntariamente la ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa con tal de ganarme su confianza y que ella me dejara intentarlo.

El examen para entrar no fue para nada difícil, una de los alumnos avanzados fue quien lo dio, una conejillo de indias un tanto regordeta que usaba unas enormes gafas nos examinó para evaluar nuestro nivel de conocimientos básicos para movernos en la ciudad así como nuestro sentido común, tonterías como el evitar tormentas, ya sean de agua, nieve o arena dependiendo del distrito, como leer las señales de tránsito, como ubicarse en la ciudad y claro, cómo tratar con extraños, ya saben no iban a mandar a una tropa de niños prácticamente solos por las calles de la ciudad sin la debida orientación.

Obviamente aprobé sin el menor problema, ya saben las calles de Zootopia nunca han sido precisamente amigables con los zorros por lo que mi mamá muy sabia me enseño desde cachorro como moverme en esas calles y a evitar los problemas, básicamente lo mismo que me estuvieron preguntando en el examen y mucho más, al final nos reunimos toda la tropa que se había examinado ese día mientras anunciaban a los que habían aprobado, como se imaginaran pasé, el único depredador en toda la tropa, el único zorro y había pasado, no saben lo orgulloso que me sentí en ese momento, lo curioso fue que prácticamente todo el resto de los niños igual pasaron, incluso ese hámster medio lerdo que no se despegaba de las faldas de su mami que vi en el descanso antes del examen cuando nos reunieron a todos para almorzar.

Recuerdo haber pensado para ese entonces que no solo mi madre había tenido la precaución de enseñarles a sus hijos como moverse en la ciudad, hehehe, para ese entonces ni tenía idea de que había muchas más formas de pasar un examen que solo respondiendo correctamente, pero bueno, al final todos los aprobados fuimos envestido con una pequeña bufanda roja que simbolizaba nuestra entrada a la tropa de los "Jr. Exploradores" recuerdo lo feliz que estaban todos al recibir la suya, pero quien los culparía, yo casi exploto de la emoción cuando me entregaron la mía y eso que quería hacerme el serio.

La semana que nos tocaría esperar paso volando y como se imaginaran estuve a mil por hora de toda la emoción, ese sábado tendríamos nuestra iniciación y para empeorar mi ya emotivo estado de animo a mi madre no se le ocurrió mejor idea que sorprenderme con un uniforme totalmente nuevo de regalo, no éramos lo que se llama una familia pudiente, más de una vez me había tocado usar ropa usada y vieja, más de una vez había tenido que usar ropa que me quedara grande o chica, pero no esa vez, aunque en ese momento no lo pensé, sé que fue un gran sacrificio para mi madre comprarme ese uniforme con lo caros que eran, pero supongo que ver la cara de felicidad que puse en todo el día le basto, porque en ningún momento la vi dejar de sonreír.

Finalmente llegó la hora, eran las 8 de la noche y yo ya me encontraba parado frente al edificio de los exploradores, y si, era un extraño horario para una iniciación Jr. en ese momento no me di cuenta pero, ciertamente olía a chamusquina, entre muy emocionado al edificio para encontrarme con todos mis compañeros de tropa, que por algún motivo estos ya se había iniciado y el único que faltaba era yo, recuerdo haber pensado que de hecho había llegado tarde a pesar de haber llegado a la hora pactada.

Lo siguiente que paso lo recordare mientras respire en este mundo, los demás miembros de la tropa hicieron un circulo alrededor mío y una marmota macho quien parecía ser un explorador con experiencia o eso pensé porque tenía unas que otras insignias en su uniforme, aparte de la de iniciado que estaban a punto de darme a mí, la marmota me hizo levantar mi pata derecha y empezar a pronunciar el juramento, hehe, no sé cómo describir lo feliz que estaba mientras iba repitiendo cada una de las frases que componían el que para mí era un magnifico juramento repleto de ideales que yo no solo quería defender, me moría por representarlo, por ser el primer zorro en hacerlo.

Pero justo cuando llegamos al final del acto, justo cuando estaba a punto de iniciar mi sueño, justo en ese momento el tema de mi maldita especie salió a flote, esa marmota él muy maldito y los demás cadetes, mis disque "compañeros" lo tenían todo preparado desde el principio, no solo me habían hecho perder mi ceremonia y engañado para ir a una falsa haciéndome perder mi oportunidad de entrar a la tropa, sino que entre todos me inmovilizaron y me pusieron un maldito bozal muy apretado mientras se burlaban de mí y se reían a carcajadas.

Salí corriendo de allí tan rápido como pude entre lágrimas, mientras ellos me insultaban y se burlaban de mi por siquiera haber pensado en entrar en la tropa siendo un maldito zorro, aún recuerdo lo asustado, triste y desolado que me sentí mientras me escondía en un callejón para que no me atraparan esos malditos que habían salido tras de mí, luego como pude me quite esa maldita cosa que aprisionaba mi hocico, era casi como si me estuviera asfixiando, lo arroje tan lejos como pude y me fui a mi casa mientras trataba de no llorar y con cuidado, tratando de no toparme a ninguno de esos mal nacidos.

Pude llegar a mi casa sin problema, me da algo de pena admitirlo, pero una vez vi a mi madre no pude evitar romper en llanto cuando me sentí a salvo entre sus brazos, supongo que no tengo que decirles como estuvo mi madre cuando le conté que no me habían aceptado en la tropa, al otro día fue a remover cielo y tierra para dar con los culpables, pero fue poco lo que los organizadores pudieron hacer puesto que ellos no sabían de la broma o de la reunión falsa, los niños con negarlo tenían y si algún organizador sabia simplemente los encubrió, yo no quise ir en ningún momento, mi madre tampoco quiso forzarme, al final ellos terminaron por minimizar las quejas de mi madre tachando mi testimonio como una exageración, tampoco creo que haga falta decirles que después de eso ni mi madre ni yo queríamos saber nada de esos malditos.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esos malditos creían, yo no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar todo así como así, tarde un mes en aprender lo que necesitaba y prepararlo todo, pero el día de la acampada con los padres me encargue de que todo el que asistiera se llevara un muy mal recuerdo a su casa, verán, gracias a que ese edificio era muy antiguo me fue posible encontrar los planos del mismo en la biblioteca central, pude escabullirme sin ser visto varias veces al lugar donde estaba al tubería centrar desde donde se manejaba toda el agua del edificio.

En esas excursiones fui llevando varias bolsitas con cemento de secado ultra rápido, este normalmente tarda de 30 a 60 segundos en secarse completamente, pero cuando esta diluido en cantidades grandes de agua fría que se mueven este tiende a tardar más o menos d minutos en solidificarse siempre y cuando se mantenga junto, había hecho las pruebas en un pequeño lago de un parque a escondidas, ese día como a las 5 de la madrugada me escabullí como siempre sin el menor problema, más en ese horario donde no había nadie.

Yo sabía que esa mañana todos desayunarían allí, así que lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina y mezclar la cocoa con chocolate laxante, obviamente no podía hacerlo con la comida puesto que sería fácilmente descubierto, el laxante era uno muy muy fuerte que solía usar mi abuelo antes de irse al otro barrio, él sufría de fuertes estreñimientos y con un solo pedacito podía destaparse como si de una presa rota se tratase, había molido el chocolate hasta reducirlo a polvo con anterioridad de modo que nadie pudiera notar la diferencia, lo mescle bien y en menos de 10 minutos ya todos los embaces de cocoa tenían un premio extra.

Luego fui directo a la tubería maestra, saque dos grandes bolsas de cemento que tenía en mi mochila y las otras 14 que había logrado ir escondiendo en mis anteriores visitas, acto seguido las vacíe todas en la tubería sabiendo que para cuando se endurecieras cada regadera, lavamanos, inodoros o cualquier otra cosa que usara agua de la red quedarían totalmente tapados, obviamente los empleados se darían cuanta al abrir pero ya que había un desayuno pactado para las 8AM siendo ya casi las seis, no podrían cancelar nada y solo buscarían hacerlo todo apresurado para que todos se fueran a acampar como si nada mientras ellos luego lidiaban con el problema.

Aun me sorprende como todo fue saliendo según lo había previsto, justo como lo pensé los padres con sus hijos empezaron a llegar a eso de las 7:30AM, ya para las 8 todos estaban en el comedor comiendo su desayuno, justo como pensé todos beberían chocolate caliente ese día como era la costumbre, como mucho se salvarían uno o dos que por uno u otro motivo no quisieran el chocolate, y justo así fue, incluso desde afuera del edificio se podían escuchar los gritos de desesperación de muchos animales abarrotando los pocos baños del lugar solo para darse cuenta de que ninguno servía, a muchos se les veía saliendo desesperados del edificio en búsqueda de algún otro escusado que pudieran usar, pero la gran mayoría termino por tener… Digamos, accidentes diversos a medio camino.

El olor era nauseabundo podía olerlo desde la dulcería que estaba en frente, desde donde pude observar tranquilamente los resultados de mi primer gran "Treta" la cual según veía había sido todo un éxito, estoy más que seguro que aun hoy en día todos los involucrados aún recuerdan perfectamente eso, sin embargo, para mi desgracia mi "Treta" no había sido del todo exitosa, ciertamente mi objetivo de vengarme lo cumplí con creces, sin embargo no fui capaz de salir exento de ella.

Verán, era mi primera vez haciendo algo así y como cualquier novato fui descuidado, un par de cámaras de video ubicadas en la cocina gravaron mi pequeña intromisión, de allí no fue difícil asumir quien había sido el responsable de taponear las tuberías del lugar, según supe después parece que el dueño de la tienda de dulces igual me delato, al parecer no había dejado de verme mientras estuvo en su tienda e incluso había una grabación nítida mía en dicho lugar, al final mi madre fue citada ante la ley por mi causa, yo casi termino en una correccional y mi madre tuvo que pagar por todos los daños.

Por ese entonces todos nuestros vecinos y la gente de mi escuela de alguna forma se habían enterado de lo que hice, lo que nos generó problemas, yo mismo me vi obligado a hacer un par de "tretas" extra en mi escuela para equilibrar el marcador con los desgraciados que no dejaban de fastidiarme y meterse conmigo mientras que los hipócritas del personal escolar se hacían de la vista gorda, pero oh, sí lo hacía yo, con solo devolver el golpe y todas las alarmas sonaban y el malo era yo.

Más de una vez podía oír como muchos culpaban a mi madre de mi mal comportamiento, porque según ellos como zorra y madre soltera que era, solo podría haber criado a un problemático zorro como yo, pero eso nunca fue verdad, de hecho ella era quien más me aconsejaba para dejar mis "tretas" de lado, a pesar de eso nunca las deje, simplemente no podía quedarme quieto mientras veía toda la injusticia a mi alrededor, de menos quería cobrármela, por ella, por mí, y por cualquier zorro que estuviera siendo abusado sin motivo alguno.

No saben lo mucho que me molestaba oír a esas viejas arpías chismorroteando a nuestras espaldas y a los imbéciles de sus hijos repitiéndolo cada vez que podían en voz alta como si de una maldita canción se tratase, más de una vez me metí en peleas con esos imbéciles por eso y terminaba volviendo a casa todo golpeado y sucio, mi madre se entristecía y me rogaba dejarlos en paz, que ya no me metiera en problemas.

Pero. ¿Cómo podría? Es decir, de no ser por malditos como ellos y esos estúpidos exploradores yo nunca hubiese hecho nada en primer lugar, no, si este mundo cree que un zorro solo puede ser falso y deshonesto, no tiene sentido intentar ser algo más… Pues bien, yo iba a ser el peor de todos los zorros y los haría arrepentirse de haberme orillado, ellos mismos se lo buscaron y los iba a hacer pagar muy caro.

Desde allí a base de tretas y peleas me terminaron expulsando como de 4 escuelas, por no mencionar que incluso una vez tuve problemas con dos policías, en un principio no me di cuenta, pero la preocupación, la falta de dinero, los pesares en su trabajo, los chismes, mis peleas y todo lo demás estaba empezando a afectar a mi madre, no fue hasta cumplir mis 10 años cuando empecé a notar lo cansada y agotada que de verdad estaba, pero ella nunca me dijo nada, siempre que podía me mostraba esa sonrisa tan agradable y tranquilizadora, incluso después de regañarme por haber hecho una de las mías.

Al final termine tomando clases en una escuela pública de tanda extendida solo para depredadores, era un lugar de poca monta conocido por digamos, la alarmante cantidad de cachorros problemáticos, fue de hecho la única escuela en aceptarme luego de que quemara el gimnasio de mi escuela anterior, en uno de esos días en los que volvía temprano de la escuela por mi "buen comportamiento" pude ver como un par de patrullas se habían estacionado frente al edificio de apartamentos donde vivíamos, lo primero que pensé fue que al tejón idiota al que había golpeado tal vez era un hijito de papi y mami con buenas conexiones como para lograr mandarme a la "ley" detrás, créanlo o no, no hubiese sido la primera vez.

Sin embargo ese no fue el caso… Al acercarme uno de los oficiales, un lobo blanco que dijo llamarse Willians Sky se acercó a mí para informarme que mi madre había sido atropellada a unas calles de allí, al parecer estaba volviendo del trabajo esa tarde cuando un auto la atropello, me dio el pésame y luego me llevo al hospital para que la viera… Cuando llegue a la morgue que era donde la tenían y la vi me destrocé… Apenas si recuerdo lo que paso después, básicamente me congele mientras lloraba, ella era todo lo que tenía, la única cosa buena en mi vida y la acababa de perder, así como si nada, en un día normal como cualquier otro, de un momento a otro mi mundo entero se destrozó…

Más tarde me enteraría por medio del teniente Sky que según testigos la culpable era una cerda que manejaba un auto familiar, al parecer iba tarde para recoger a sus hijos por lo que iba muy cerca del límite de velocidad, al parecer un ovejita se le atravesó en el camino y en su afán por esquivarla termino arrollando a mi madre quien iba pasando por la acera, mi madre quedo literalmente atrapada entre el auto y un muro, murió poco después de llegar al hospital, durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí llorando mientras veía el cadáver inerte de mi madre el teniente se quedó allí conmigo.

Para no hacerles larga la historia, unos días después de eso me visito un abogado, al parecer mi madre al morir tenia fuertes deudas, mi padre hacía ya muchos años que nos había abandonado y al parecer ni el banco sabia de él, podría estar muerto para lo que me importaba, el caso es que como yo era el único familiar vivo y traspasar una deuda a un menor es digamos un muy mal proceso judicial el banco opto por despojarme de todos los bienes que tenía mi madre a su nombre, a fin de mes como no tenía dinero para la renta el casero me hecho y termine en un orfelinato gracias a servicios sociales.

Como se imaginaran, en el orfelinato volví a tener problemas peleándome con otros huérfanos, vengándome con alguna que otra "treta" de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que tanto mi historia como mi especie me hacían digamos, un mal prospecto para la adopción, termine escapándome de tres orfelinatos para cuando servicios sociales se rindió conmigo, estaba a punto de cumplir 11 años y eso me hacía un candidato perfecto para ir a una correccional, tome las pocas cosas que había logrado conservar de mi antiguo hogar, robe algo de comida, así como la caja chica que usaba la asquerosa puma que dirigía el lugar y finalmente escape de mi cuarto y último orfanato para nunca más mirar atrás.

Unas semanas después, ahora estando en otro distrito, Sabana Central para ser exactos, con poco dinero en mis bolsillos, oliendo Dios sabe a qué por estar durmiendo en la calle, fue cuando decidí que si quería tener la más mínima esperanza de tener algo parecido a una buena vida tendría que usar mis dotes de zorro para hacer que mis "tretas" evolucionaran, pasaría de molestar animales a estafarlos completamente para empezar a producir dinero, lo necesitaba, de otro modo moriría de hambre cuando los pocos dólares que me quedaban se fueran al olvido.

Mi primera estafa fue un tanto simple y bastante burda, verán fui a una lavandería, robe un poco de detergente de una armadillo que iba de salida y lave mi viejo uniforme de los exploradores, allí mismo en un rincón y usando la manguera de una de esas máquinas me bañe sin que nadie me viera, luego con mi uniforme ya listo me lo puse, me quedaba un poco grande pero eso se ajustaba perfectamente a mis planes, verán, compre varios paquetes de galletas y luego fui de puerta en puerta vendiéndolas al cuádruple de su precio con el pretexto de que lo hacía para recaudar fondos para que mi tropa de exploradores pudiese comprar uniformes nuevos.

No diré que fue algo fácil, a decir verdad la mayoría de los animales solo me gritaba o bien me corría cuando me acercaba a sus casa, muchos otros solo se denegaban pero aun así al final del día pude vender todas las galletas y transformar mis últimos 15 dólares en 60, había sido todo un éxito según yo, sin embargo nuevamente mi inexperiencia había conseguido meterme en problemas.

Verán sin que yo me diera cuenta una señora de estas verduleras que se la pasan todo el día malhumoradas en sus casas vigilando a todos como si de buitres se trataran me había estado observando, de alguna forma se percató de que no era de ninguna tropa y que el dinero era para mí y fue a hacerme un escándalo, y al ser una mona aulladora ya se imaginaran ustedes que escándalo.

No me fue posible zafármele con alguna de mis replicas ingeniosas por que habían dos claros factores que desentonaban en mi historia, primero que nada mi edad, y segundo la falta de medallas en mi uniforme, por no mencionar mi especie que fue lo primero que la doña refuto, en ese momento un pequeño zorro del desierto igualmente vestido con uniforme de explorador se nos acercó hablándome como si me conociera, decía que éramos compañeros de tropa y que nuestro vigía lo mando a buscarme, yo obviamente le seguí el juego para zafarme del apuro, la mona mala cara de mala gana acepto y se fue luego de mandarnos a salir del que según ella era su vecindario.

Cuando estuvimos a salvo el zorro empezó a hablar con una voz muy ronca me sorprendió mucho darme cuenta de que de hecho era un adulto, su nombre era Finnick, al parecer la mona no era la única que me había estado observando en mis estafas, me dijo que tenía talento, me invito a un McRonals y me propuso trabajar en equipo, dijo que de esa manera cubriríamos más terreno, podríamos ganar mucho más dinero y si algo salía mal podríamos cubrirnos entre nosotros como él lo acababa de hacer, en un principio dude mucho de la oferta, ya saben era un muchacho pero aun así ya tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber cuidarme de las cosas que parecen ser "muy buenas" para ser verdad.

Sin embargo luego de insistir e incluso proponerme que podría quedarme a vivir con él, ya que si seguía durmiendo en la calle no pasaría mucho antes de que perdiera lo poco que me quedaba de "niño" en ese momento no le entendí muy bien eso pero ciertamente dormir en una casa era por mucho mejor que dormir en un maloliente callejón, finalmente cerramos el trato y ambos nos fuimos a su lugar de residencia, al llegar pude notar que si había tenido razón, el trato como dije era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

O mejor dicho, me lo imagine demasiado bueno, lo que en realidad no era, en primer lugar su "casa" era en realidad una vieja van con un pésimo trabajo de pintura y una cama adentro, en segundo lugar el zorrito a pesar de su diminuto tamaño y tierna cara era un gruñón de campeonato era como si solo supiera hablar a gritos y en tercer lugar para poner la cerecita sobre el pastel sus molestos ronquidos apenas si me dejaban dormir por la noche, definitivamente, las cosas nunca son tan buenas como en un principio nos lo parecen.

Desde allí el resto fue historia, debo decir que nuestra combinación fue muy buena, no solo nos hizo ganar mucho más dinero, al punto tal que ya para cuando cumplí los 12 habíamos establecido una práctica tan buena que como mínimo ganábamos 200 billetes al día, a veces mucho más que eso dependiendo del día, además que en más de una oportunidad nos sacó de problemas bien gordos, fueron buenos tiempos tengo que reconocer, ya para mis 20 me había podido mudar a un pequeño departamento, tuve muchas desventuras en ese pequeño lugar, como mi primera zorra, unas cuantas noches psicodélicas, un par de malas adicciones que con el tiempo deje, entre otras cosas más.

Uno creería que ganando como mínimo 100 dólares diarios, porque ya saben las ganancias nos la repartíamos el pequeño gruñón y yo, en digamos 8 a 15 años uno tendría un muy buen dinero ahorrado, lo suficiente incluso para comprarse un condominio o algo por el estilo. ¿No? Pues déjenme decirles que no, el dinero así como entra se va, es casi una regla natural para casi todos los animales en esta urbe, sin importar cuanto ganes, o cuanto aumenten tus ganancias constantes, en como mucho tres meses habrás encontrado la manera de que nuevamente el dinero no te alcance, aun ganando de más.

Desafortunadamente los zorros no estamos exentos a esa regla, es más me atrevería a decir que la regla existe más que nada por nosotros, verán quitando el costo del día a día, la renta y demás gastos que conlleva el solo hecho de vivir en la ciudad, Finnick y yo sabíamos gastar 1000 dólares en un solo fin de semana como si nada entre alcohol, drogas recreativas, hembras y demás, no éramos. ¿Cómo se dice? Para nada ahorrativos, sin embargo puedo afirmar que a pesar de todo tuve una juventud bastante normal, ya saben trabajar de lunes a viernes y salidas de fiesta todo los fines de semana.

Durante ese periodo de mi vida tuve muchas primeras veces, ya les conté de haber estado con mi primera zorra, pero de igual forma también tuve a mi primera gata, mi primera cerda, incluso una vez estuve con una loba y wow, he de reconocerlo, las hembras grandes tienen mucho que ofrecer y por como lo hacíamos en esos meses que duramos juntos puedo decir que yo también cumplía mi papel, una vez incluso Finnick me presento a una coneja que estaba dispuesta a un trio con depredadores, las conejas en los clubes tenían famas de putas ya se imaginaran ustedes el "por qué" pero estas solo lo hacían con su misma especie o en raras ocasiones con otras presas, ver a una que siquiera pensara en hacerlo con un depredador era algo rarísimo, ver a una que quisiera hacerlo con dos ya si era inaudito.

Aun así, rechace esa propuesta, no porque fuera una presa, sino más bien, porque las conejas en si no me llamaban para nada, es decir, habiendo estado con zorras muy habilidosas, con una cerda cochina dispuesta a todo o con una loba con un cuerpazo, que rayos podría ofrecerme una pequeña conejita pervertida, Finnick por su lado hizo lo suyo como siempre, ese pequeño bastardo pervertido siempre ha sido bueno consiguiendo hembras.

También por esas fechas tuvimos digamos más encuentros con nuestros queridos amigos los polizontes, ya saben cosas como que nos atraparan conduciendo ebrios, o drogados, o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, de vez en cuando con féminas que estaban igual o aún más idas que nosotros por los mismos motivos, unas que otras peleas en bares, o licorerías, o hasta en esquinas con los idiotas que nos vendían las sustancias, ya saben, lo normal, como a cualquier adulto joven en esa edad.

La policía paso de ser una molestia o una plaga a un verdadero problema cuando estaba en mis 25 o 26 no recuerdo bien, por esas épocas había una gran guerra de mafias en la ciudad y era común que las pequeñas familias quienes apenas estaban empezando usaran el truco de extorsionar varios negocios en una zona y cobrarles una cuota por "protección", cuando las grandes peleas por el poder empezaron las pequeñas familias empezaron o a matarse entre sí o a unirse para subir de escalón, había sido caótico desde antes de que yo naciera, pero en esa época todo alcanzo su punto de ebullición, solo duro dos años, pero fue un infierno para casi todos en la ciudad.

Esa guerra tuvo muchas repercusiones, en mi caso, las que más me afectaron fue el establecimiento de los Big's como la más grande y peor mafia en toda Tundratown, la segunda fue que el negocio "protección" cambio de manos, ya no eran las pequeñas mafias las que extorsionaban, ahora eran los policías corruptos quienes lo hacían, lo que fue por mucho peor, antes uno podía de menos llamar a la policía si unos mafiosos venían a aprovecharse de ti, ahora eran ellos mismos los que lo hacían, especialmente con los negociantes que no tenían su negocio entre paredes o con alguien poderoso que los respalde, algo así como el tipo de negocio que Finnick y yo teníamos.

Por esas fechas tuvimos que readaptar nuestras estafas para poder mantener nuestro pequeño estilo de vida, también empecé a sentar cabeza sobre el dinero e incluso empecé a alejarme de las drogas y las borracheras porque cuando la cosa se liaba si tus sentidos no estaban a todo lo que dan, podías morir como una cucaracha a un lado del camino como si nada hubiese pasado, también tuvimos que empezar a pagar nosotros mismos nuestras respectivas cuotas de "protección" para evitar tener a algún competidor o mafioso furioso, o peor aún a media policía haciéndonos una visita sorpresa.

Esto para nuestra desgracia empezó a propagarse primero en Sabana Central que era donde laborábamos originalmente, luego al irnos moviendo a distintos distritos vimos que la corrupción también estaba arraigándose en ellos, puede que haya sido la superioridad tanto numérica como armamentista de los gánster de esa época, o el hecho de que los policías buenos eran los primeros en morir, pero ciertamente algo detonó la corrupción policial en todos los distritos de la ciudad con excepción de uno.

Tundratown era el territorio de los Big's y evidentemente a la cabeza de familia Mr. Big no le gusta la competencia en su distrito, en cualquier negocio en el que él se embarcaba, todo el que no se le uniera o se quitase de su camino desaparecía, lo mismo pasaba con los policías que osaban interferir con cualquiera de sus negocios, y dado que para ese entonces prácticamente todo el distrito le pertenecía, todo el que se pasaba de listo allí terminaba bajo el hielo, los afortunados eran encontrados, otros no tan afortunados, decoran la parte inferior del piso de la mansión Big, o al menos eso se decía.

Debido a eso terminamos viéndonos obligados a expandir nuestras "tretas" por los distintos distritos de la ciudad, incluso ideamos maneras de conectarlas para hacer muy buen dinero día con día, cosas como el negocio de las "Popsypatitas" se originaron allí, tuvimos que ser muy creativos en esa época por que vaya que lo necesitábamos si queríamos mantener nuestro loco estilo de vida y pagar nuestra nueva cuota de "protección" para los polizontes teníamos que hacerlo, en un principio la cuotas eran manejables, pero con el pasar de los años fueron subiendo más y más hasta el punto de que nos era insostenibles.

Mucho de nuestro estilo de vida tuvo que cambiar para poder sobrevivir con los nuevos "gastos" era eso o terminar golpeado para podrirte en una cárcel o que te dispararan en "defensa propia" muchas veces lo vimos con varios de nuestros "socios" quienes sabíamos tenían los mismos "egresos" que nosotros y que por uno u otro problema terminaban golpeados casi hasta matarlos y tras las rejas o terminaban en la morgue por un dudoso "intercambio de disparos" donde curiosamente solo el oficial estaba armado, así mismo, todas las quejas presentadas en la jefatura parecían caer en el olvido, no era difícil imaginar el por qué.

Como era la costumbre después de semejante demostración, nadie más se aventuró a hacer nada, y quien los culparía, yo mismo no quería terminar como un número más en la estadística de alguien, recuerdo que ya cerca de cumplir mis 32 la cosa se puso fea, ya nuestra ganancia diaria no eran suficientes para los "gastos" y nuestros ahorros empezaban a sufrir por ello, incluso con los muchos ajustes que habíamos hecho ya tanto a nuestros negocios como nuestro estilo de vida simplemente ya no era suficiente, allí fue cuando Finnick y yo decidimos jugárnoslas.

Verán la idea era simple, reunirnos con un grupo de "especialistas" del trabajo en la calle, juntar nuestros recursos y ver si podíamos ofrecer nuestra digamos "experiencia" laboral a algunas de las familias a cambio de protección, con excepción de la de Tundratown, en un principio usamos la mala reputación de Mr. Big como excusa para enfocarnos en las demás familias pero la verdad era que yo no era uno de sus animales favoritos que digamos, un cierto incidente con una alfombra me había puesto en esa lista y lo último que quería era cruzarme con él o con cualquiera de sus osos polares.

A los primeros que intentamos venderles nuestras habilidades fueron a los Van Loo de Plaza Sahara, era un lugar incómodo para vivir por el calor excesivo pero igual había buen flujo de dinero en las calles y con la protección adecuada bien podrías quedarte con un buen tajo si estabas dispuesto a trabajar en nuestra área de Experticio, desafortunadamente esos coyotes roñosos eran todos unos engreídos nariz parada que nos veían como simples estafadores.

Con los Lin Kuei de la Zona Forestal nos fue peor, eran un clan muy cerrado que solo aceptaba tigres o animales asiáticos y tenían cierto repudio por las demás especies en especial los zorros y comadrejas de lo cual se componía la mayor parte de nuestro grupo, apenas dos de nosotros fueron aceptados por encajar en sus altos "requerimientos" geográficos, malditos tigres de ojos rasgados...

Mas adelantes constatamos una reunión con los Silver's la familia rival de los Lin Kuei que igual operan en la Zona Forestal, todo iba bien para la mayoría de nosotros hasta que nos enteramos que la actual esposa de Velmont Silver el actual cabeza de familia no era otra que Samanta, la loba de las que les hable antes, nadie dijo nada, pero nadie tuvo que hacerlo entre caninos el olfato basta y sobra, fuimos prácticamente despachados a tiros del lugar y aunque gracias a Dios no hubo muertos más de uno salió herido.

Hicimos un intento con los Rouge, los leones de Sabana Central pero fue igual de infructuoso, no porque no quisieran meternos en sus filas, sino más bien porque sus cuotas eran peor que las de los polizontes, no aceptaron bien nuestra negativa, dos buenos amigos murieron ese día, al final los que quedaron decidieron hacer la prueba en Tundratown, yo obviamente decidí no tomar partida en esas negociaciones, curiosamente según me conto Finnick les fue bien a todos, por algún motivo que nunca me dijo él pequeño gruñón decidió no aceptar la oferta de los Big's y pos desde allí decidimos seguir con nuestras estafas tan al margen de todos como nos fuese posible.

Obviamente empezamos a cuidarnos más de los polizontes quienes ahora no tenían tan "buena" disposición para nosotros, en especial cierto rinoceronte y su grupo quienes de alguna forma se habían enterado de lo que estuvimos haciendo, ahora la cuota eran tan mala como la de los Rouge y si intentábamos pasarnos de listos nos iría peor, y pos aquí estamos ya a mis 32 años, con muchos de mis amigos laborando para familias a las que no puedo tener acceso, con 0 posibilidades de conseguir trabajo o ayuda alguna porque nadie confía en los zorros y a nadie le importamos ni un pio e intentando esconderme a mí y a mis pocos ahorros de la "ley", hehe, bonita mi vida eh.

Por un tiempo nos fue bien escondiéndonos de la poli, teníamos que andar con mucho más cuidado y prácticamente tener ojos en la nuca pero volvimos a ganar buen dinero, al parecer dejar el nido no fortalece a los polluelos, solo los hace bajar la guardia mucho más porque nuestras "tretas" estaban dando más resultados que nunca, obviamente esa información no era algo que fuéramos a contarle a nadie, mucho menos a demostrarlo con nuestros gastos, así fue como más o menos nuestro modo de vida volvió a su relativa paz.

En esos meses pasaron cosas interesantes, por ejemplo la iniciativa de incursión de mamíferos del entonces alcalde Leonzales incorporo a la primer oficial coneja de la historia, quien fue asignada a nada más ni nada menos que el recinto 1 justo en el centro de la ciudad, Je, todavía recuerdo haber pensado lo desafortunada que debía ser esa pobre diabla al ser puesta allí, si las bestias de sus compañeros no la destrozaban, las calles de la ciudad lo harían, a lo mucho le di medio año antes de que renunciara o terminara siendo el juguete de alguien.

Curiosamente un par de meses después me la encontré, era diciembre nuestro mejor mes, estábamos haciendo la estafa de los regalos que era de las mejores para esas fechas, cuando en una "agradable" charla con mi victima adivinen quien apareció, oh si, nuestra querida primer oficial coneja, en un principio cuando la vi confieso que me espante un poco pensé por un instante que o se había dado cuanta de nuestra "treta" o peor aún que venía con ese maldito rinoceronte y su grupo para hacernos pagar lo que le debíamos, pero todos mis miedos se disiparon al verla con ese estúpido disfraz de payaso que usan los oficiales de parquímetros.

Mejor aún, lejos de darse cuenta de nada, la pequeña conejita demostrando lo campesina que era se había creído todo nuestro teatrito y nos ayudó ella misma a hacerle la "treta" al estúpido elefante al que estaba estafando, si eso no fue suerte, no sé qué lo sea. Hehehe, todavía recuerdo lo estúpida que se veía intentando colaborar con nosotros, por lo que quise molestarla un poco con mi querido "hijo" Finnick, fue muy gracioso la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que dijo. "Me molesta ver animales tan prejuiciosos." Vaya hipócrita, como si no fuera obvio que tenía un Spray anti-zorros en el bolsillo, pude notar algo más, posiblemente un espanta-zorros con lo miedosos que son los conejos.

Luego de eso decidí dejar la broma con Finnick y alejarnos, era una estúpida hipócrita pero algo en ella me daba mala espina y de todos modos nuestra próxima víctima estaría en algún lugar en el siguiente distrito, recuerdo que pensé que medio año había sido mucho, con lo estúpida y crédula que era tendría suerte de durar un mes más antes de que terminara renunciando y volviera a casa o mejor aún, que hiciera carrera en algún prostíbulo como muchas otras, hehe, con una ex-policía haciendo el juego de la "policía mala" oh vaya que tendría éxito en ese mundo, hasta yo me hubiese replanteado eso de no comer conejas.

Un par de semanas después me la volví a encontrar luego de terminada mi ronda habitual de "tretas" esta vez se veía molesta, je, todavía recuerdo lo tierna que se veía toda enojada, como se imaginaran después de comprobar que nuevamente era ella sola no dude en volver a molestarla, hehehe esas caras que hacia cada vez que me metía con ella eran hilarantes, tanto que hasta me inspiró para darle un buen par de predicciones sobre su futuro, hubieran visto la cada que puso cuando le dije que volvería a casa de sus padres con la cola entre las patas a vender zanahorias aburridas.

Al final recuerdo que me llamo estafador callejero y me puse algo franco con ella, la tonta ni cuenta se dio de que mientras le hablaba se hundía en barro y nieve, al final termino en el piso con cara de cachorro a medio comer, hehe, y eso que fui amable con ella y no le conté mis otras suposiciones… Je, recuerdo haber pensado que luego de eso no la volvería a ver nunca más, curiosa la vida, unas semanas después mis queridos amigos los polizontes me encontraron en medio de una de mis tretas y como buen zorro de paz que soy para mantener la armonía y mi integridad física decidí salir corriendo de allí tan rápido como pude.

Y si, adivinan con quien me volví a encontrar. ¿No? Sip, correcto con nuestra querida primera oficial coneja, la más tonta y lenta que haya conocido, tropecé con ella y luego me escondí pidiéndole que no hablara, obviamente luego de esconderme pensé lo torpe que había sido, era obvio que me iba a delatar, es decir. ¿Quién no lo haría? Pero irme corriendo después del tiempo que perdí en ese choque no era una opción, en ese momento estuve a merced de la estúpida conejita hipócrita a la que había molestado.

Lo asombroso fue que no me delato, en ese momento no sabía el motivo, pero estaba atónito, estaba ayudando al zorro que hace un par de semanas la había dejado hundiéndose en el lodo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por su loca cabecita? La estúpida quería saber por qué me perseguían. "Hipócrita, como si te importara." Fue lo que pensé, sin embargo la verdad era que ahora estaba en deuda con esa coneja, odiaba saber que le debía un favor, en especial a una tonta soñadora como ella, le di las gracias y salí de allí, mientras me retiraba pude ver el auto de payaso al que ella llama patrulla, deje un par de cupones gratis para Zoo-Tacos de los que estaba usando para comer últimamente y me fui pensando en desaparecer por un tiempo.

Sin embargo unos 9 o 10 días después mientras volvía al edificio en ruinas que consideraba mi escondite recibí un fuerte golpe justo frente a la mugrienta puerta del lugar, al tratar de incorporar la mirada pude ver a un antílope sosteniendo un bastón que era con lo que probablemente me había golpeado, luego alguien más abrió la puerta, era ese maldito rinoceronte de mierda, Richard de alguna forma me había estado rastreando y habían dado con mi refugio.

Me metieron a dentro donde comprobé que habían saqueado todo, mi comida, mis ahorros, hasta mi PZ3, todo lo de valor estaba empacado para llevárselo e inmediatamente empezaron a golpearme y a impactar mi cuerpo con todo lo demás que no se iban a llevar… Esos malditos realmente saben golpear duro en especial cuando tienen ventaja de número y tamaño, pensé que me matarían a golpes pero no, sus planes para mi iban un poco más allá del robo y una simple paliza.

Me esposaron y me tiraron en el baúl de una patrulla donde estuve desde la mañana hasta sabrá Dios que hora de la tarde, finalmente me sacaron frente a la estación de policía y me llevaron a rastras hacia la puerta, de ahí en más tendría que caminar solo o a base de empujones si no iba a su paso, allí fue cuando la volví a ver, hay estaba esa coneja una vez más, otra vez con su maldita hipocresía preguntando por mi como si le importara, como si se preocupara, como si no fuera solo otra policía más que piensa que los zorros no somos más que unos simples delincuentes…

Cuando bajo a la celda a preguntar por lo sucedido explote, no entrare en detalles pero no fue bonito y su cara de miedo lo decía todo, estaba harto, cansado y los golpes que me dieron no dejaban de doler, solo me fui a un rincón y me senté a esperar hasta que me dejaran hacer mi llamada a ver si Finnick podía venir a echarme una mano, horas fueron y vinieron, hasta que en algún momento de la noche un lobo bajo a mi celda diciendo algo de que habían pagado mi fianza, hehe, recuerdo haber pensado que de alguna forma ese pequeño enano se había enterado y me había hecho el favor, favor que de seguro me recordaría por el resto de mi vida, pero bueno, ya no estaría en la cárcel lo cual era una mejora.

Primer dato curioso, al salir en lugar de encontrar a esa pequeña bola de odio gritándome todo tipo de sandeces, no vi a nadie, salí de la jefatura y aún no había nadie, no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que la vi, era la coneja, estaba allí esperando por mí ya siendo más de 5 horas desde que acabo su turno. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué no solo era una hipócrita? ¿Qué no solo tenía miedo de mí? Preguntas como esas empezaron a revolverse en mi cabeza hasta que se me acerco, estaba temblando, pero no por mí, se notaba a leguas que llevaba mucho en el frio y su pequeño cuerpo ya no podía controlarse.

Entonces me hablo. ¿Me estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Por qué rayos? ¡Ella no me había hecho nada! ¡Ni una sola vez desde que la conocí! ¡Más bien yo a ella sí! Esas eran mis ideas mientras la escuchaba casi atónito. Segundo dato curioso chicos. Ella fue la que pago mi fianza. Lo hizo con su propio sueldo, gasto todo su sueldo de un mes en alguien como yo que solo le había traído problemas. "El cual por cierto era una miseria." ¿Qué diablos pasa con esta coneja? Esa era la pregunta que imperaba en mi cabeza para esos momentos.

Al final me sentí muy mal por como la había tratado, y después de que me había esperado tanto tiempo en el frio por no mencionar lo que acaba de hacer por mi decidí invitarla a cenar, obvio sé que eso no compensa nada, pero por algo se empieza, además estaba hambrienta, luego de un pequeño asalto al refugio móvil de Finnick, óigase su van, la lleve a comer a un buen restaurante nocturno que solía rondar por esas fechas, recuerdo que la velada fue por decir de menos interesante, la coneja en si no paro de interesarse en la discriminación y el maltrato a especies como los mapaches, los murciélagos o la mía.

Aunado a esto, el tema de la corrupción policial estuvo bien presente en la mesa, ella realmente parecía muy interesada en hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, típica campesina soñadora, no me extrañaba la visión tan simple e inocente que tenia de la ciudad y como esta funcionaba, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que tan arraigada estaba la corrupción policial o de donde venía, obviamente rechace cualquier oferta en contra de esos matones con placas pero igual me vi obligado a hacerla entrar en razón, así como obligarla a notar lo inocente y descuidada que era al subestimar dicha corrupción por no mencionar lo peligrosa que era para ella.

Parece que mis palabras tuvieron efecto en ella puesto que pude hacer que dejara el tema, eso junto con la llegada de nuestra cena me ayudo a cambiar el ritmo de la noche, un par de chistes por aquí, un par de conversaciones por allá, un regalito de bonos por acá y pude hacer que la conejita se olvidara de sus problemas y se divirtiera un poco, no voy a negarlo, conocerla un poco y verla sonreír no fue desagradable en lo absoluto, la deje en la puerta de su casa y proseguí mi camino hacia la van de Finnick para tener una pequeña charla con el pequeño gruñón.

Fue digamos una plática molesta la cual estaba seguro me tocaría pagar tarde o temprano, la cosa fue que le advertí sobre nuestros "amigos" polizontes y que dejaríamos las tretas por un tiempo en lo que se calmaban las cosas, eso junto a un segundo préstamo en esa noche no dejaron nada contento a esa bolita de odio, termine recluyéndome en las afueras de la ciudad en la carcasa mugrienta y desolada de lo que en antaño fue una fábrica.

El lugar en si solía ser evitado por otros refugiados y el público en general por tener fama de "embrujado" así como por el ayuntamiento por estar ubicado en tierras no muy resistentes, con muchas filtraciones de agua por el caudal subterráneo que yacía debajo lo cual había destruido la fábrica y era el mayor motivo de por qué todo el lugar se caía a pedazos, para mí, mientras consiguiera electricidad de un par de baterías con un inversor cortesía de Finnick el sitio era todo un paraíso donde poder pasar la noche sin que nadie me moleste.

Un buen amigo que conozco tiene un digámosle "hobby" curioso de disfrazarse de vez en cuando, él me presto algo de ropa militar entre otros atuendos junto con algo de maquillaje, admito que tenía ya cierta experiencia disfrazándome así, incluso más de una vez me sirvió para mis "tretas" aunque nunca pensé que lo usaría para esconderme haciéndome pasar por un veterano de guerra, pero hey, funciono, incluso pude pasar al lado del imbécil de White sin que este se percatara de mi identidad, ya con semejante "prueba de fuego" superada me sentí en mis anchas para ir a donde quisiera.

Dos días después me encontré con cierta conejita justiciera comiendo en un Zoo-Tacos, no era de extrañar yo mismo le di unos 30 cupones que bien podría cambiar para comer allí, lo único curioso era que estaba algo tarde para su hora de almuerzo, y si, antes de que pregunten, si tengo la costumbre de vigilar las rutinas de algunos oficiales, especialmente los que me conocen, digamos que ese era uno de los trucos que me permitió esquivarlos tanto tiempo, como sea, la cosa es que termino sentándose en la misma mesa que yo, lo que era lógico siendo la única mesa con cupo que había.

Parece que le dio pena sentarse en la silla que le ofrecí así que termine por cambiarme de asiento yo para quedar frente a ella y de paso por las molestias tome prestada su batida de arándanos que debo decir estaba deliciosa, parece que al encargado le cayó bien Judy puesto que las que me daban a mí no estaban tan ricas, la cara que puso al darse cuenta de que era yo no tuvo precio, tuve que contenerme para no explotar en carcajadas cuando la vi, pero al verla más detenidamente lo primero que note fue que tenía la cara hinchada de un golpe, saque una pregunta burlona al azar para pedirle explicación y adivinen que, esa coneja estaba más loca de lo que pensaba, me contó que había tenido un pleito con el rino-idiota ese y que por eso termino así.

Cuando la cuestione por sus motivos solo dijo algo tonto de querer darle una lección al muy imbécil. ¿Qué clase de coneja loca tenía enfrente? Sabía que quería arreglar las cosas y castigar a esos idiotas, quien no lo quería con todo lo que joden, pero. ¿Pelear con un tanque viviente? Recuerdo que hasta pensé en mantener un ojo sobre ella, no fuera el caso de que hiciera algo aún más estúpido, lo otro de lo que hablamos fue sobre una murciélago, una chica de la calle que se dedicaba a robar para vivir, normalmente cualquier otra chica en su posición hubiese recurrido a la prostitución o algo por el estilo, pero siendo una murciélago, más del tipo que era, bueno ya saben.

Al final le prometí que la llevaría al lugar donde sabía que se solía quedar luego de cualquier robo, no era alguien difícil de encontrar si sabias donde ir de todos modos, luego de eso la vi atragantarse todo el resto de su almuerzo para luego quitarme la batida y bebérsela para no ahogarse, fue un poco gracioso también en especial por lo rápido que se fue gritando algo sobre que su jefe la mataría por un retraso o algo así, hehehe pobre conejita, el resto del día paso sin más sobresaltos, cite a la Zanahorias para vernos a eso de las 10AM en frente de un viejo edificio a las afueras de Rodencia.

Es un lugar conocido donde los jóvenes suelen reunirse los fines de semana para hacer fiestas clandestinas, por ende las drogas y el alcohol suelen estar muy arraigados allí, en días de semana como ese el lugar suele ser usado más por los drogadictos pues para disfrutar de sus sustancias con cierta complicidad, llegue a eso de las 11 por cosa de la vida, estaba usando una chaqueta militar, pantalones de tela gruesa, una gorra y un par de gafas oscuras, además de mi maquillaje para disimular, nuevamente la cara enojada de Zanahorias me hizo reír, no podía creer lo tierna e hilarante que se veía así.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!- Me grito molesta, llevaba una chaqueta sobre su disfraz de payaso y su gorra no estaba a la vista, me imagine que ella igual era consciente del poco respeto que generaba en los demás animales el ser una oficial de parquímetros. -¡A diferencia tuya zorro estafador! ¡Yo si tengo que cumplir horarios!-

-Ya, ya, discúlpame esa Zanahorias.- Dije entre risas mientras levantaba mis manos frente a mí a modo de calma. -Tuve que ayudar a una anciana camino aquí y por eso me tarde un poco.-

-Oh sí, claro Nick Wilde, todo un explorador.- Je, fue muy irónico y hasta algo molesto escuchar eso de ella, pero bueno, ella no sabía nada de mi así que tampoco es como que pudiera culparla. -Bueno, ya estamos donde dijiste. ¿Dónde se supone que esta la murciélago de la que te hable?-

-Justo allí, en el edificio, es un lugar donde se reúnen muchos jóvenes a gozar de los gustos de la mala vida.- Le comente mientras señalaba la puerta mugrienta bañada en grafiti, vómito y demás fluidos corporales que de una u otra manera había llegado a parar allí. -Sé que suele venir aquí en busca de esos "gustos" luego de un buen día, ayer hubiéramos tenido que esperarla, pero hoy a estas horas de seguro está aquí, solo es cosa de entrar y encontrarla.-

-Bien. ¿Alguna sugerencia de cómo entrar? ¿O solo planeas que entremos a la fuerza así sin más?- Me pregunto la coneja un tanto confusa a la vez que examinaba el lugar con su vista.

-Para nada Zanahorias, tu solo sígueme el juego.- Le comente a la vez que le giñaba un ojo buscando meterme con ella, una vez más lo conseguí volviéndome a mostrar ese ceño fruncido tan cómico. -Ah y por cierto pelusa, abróchate bien esa chaqueta y procura ocultar cualquier indicio de tu trabajo, créeme, no querrás que sepan que eres policía allí dentro.-

La conejita gracias a Dios entendió que en serio no le convenía entrar como policía allí y me hizo caso sin preguntar, ambos fuimos a la puerta, donde luego de hablar con el encargado y seguirle el típico juego de roles, óigase. "Vengo por drogas y a drogarme con esa prostituta." El vigilante de turno, Jerry la hiena nos dejó entrar, obvio de haberle dicho quién era me hubiese podido ahorrar un par de dólares pero el chiste de ir de incognito es que nadie te reconozca.

Ya adentro el olor era horrendo como de costumbre, yo estaba acostumbrado pero la pequeña Zanahorias casi vomita, nos tocó buscar por un rato, había muchas más personas de lo habitual allí, hasta que finalmente nos la encontramos, estaba en un rincón oscuro del 4to piso recostada en la pared, yo supiese que tal vez durmiendo, tal vez drogada o ambas cosas a la vez, nos acercamos a la chica y Judy intento hablarle, al no recibir respuesta se puso a la par de ella para moverla un poco tratando de despertarla.

-¡Oye! ¡Niña despierta! ¡No es hora de estar durmiendo! ¡Vamos despierta! ¡Oye!- Iba exclamando Judy a la vez que movía a la murciélago la cual a este punto estaba seguro que estaba bien drogada por lo que los esfuerzos de la coneja serian inútiles. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tiene esas agujas clavadas?-

-¡¿Agujas?!- ¡Maldición! ¡No pude ser! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Era lo que pensaba mientras retiraba a Judy del medio y revisaba el brazo de la murciélago… Tres, tres agujas en su brazo con Dios sabe que dosis de qué se había metido la muy estúpida, revise sus ojos y estaban hacia arriba totalmente ausentes, sin embargo aún podía sentir su respiración. -¡Judy! ¡Está en Shock! ¡Tiene una sobredosis! ¡Llama rápido a una ambulancia! ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí!-

 **Continuara…**

.

* * *

 **Bueno gente, esto será todo por esta noche del sábado, ojala si les haya gustado leer este cap, procurare traerles continuación pronto, (más o menos) algún otro sábado, mientras tanto siéntanse con total libertad de dejarme sus comentarios en la sección de "Reviews" como siempre alabanzas, críticas, boches, amenazas de muerte, correcciones y demás serán más que bienvenidas, hasta entonces, que pasen feliz resto de la noche y que disfruten del extra-cap de hoy también. Adieu…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Judy extra:**_

 _._

¡¿Una sobredosis?! ¡¿Qué diablos?! Fue lo primero que pensé al ver a Nick tan desesperado, luego de eso me fui en automático, llame la ambulancia desesperada y por consejo de Nick la pedí a unas calles de distancia puesto que no era buena idea parar una ambulancia en ese lugar, por el mismo motivo me abstuve de revelar en todo momento mi identidad como oficial, Nick sugirió que cargáramos entre los dos a la murciélago para sacarla de allí y llevarla al lugar donde se suponía iban a recogerla.

Nos tomó bastante tiempo el solo bajarla, quitando la cantidad de gente "poco racional" debido a las sustancia raras que corrían por su cuerpo, el hecho de que las escaleras fueran un dolor en la cola debido a la cantidad de fluidos corporales que la impregnaban y lo muy pesada que era la murciélago, el que yo siguiera casi desmayándome por el nauseabundo hedor que no solo el lugar si no nuestra querida "amiga" despedían eran lo que de verdad estaba carcomiéndose mis energías, todavía no entiendo cómo es que Nick siendo un zorro pudo aguantar todo eso.

Ya afuera de ese apestoso lugar el olor de ella seguía debilitando mis rodillas, pero al verla ahora bajo la luz del sol no solo pude verificar lo grande que era, me di cuenta de que de hecho no podía decir con exactitud a que especie de murciélago pertenecía ella, es decir, no es que sea una experta, pero la noche anterior había estudiado un poco sobre las especies y solo había una lo suficientemente grande para encajar con su tamaño, que era la de los "Zorros voladores" sin embargo ella se veía diferente a las fotos que había visto.

Mientras la movíamos la pregunta sobre su especie salió sola de mis labios, lo dije casi sin darme cuenta a lo que Nick respondió que ella de hecho era un hibrido, luego de eso no quise decir nada más, él tampoco, el silencio se apodero de nosotros hasta que llegamos al lugar donde pedí la ambulancia unos 20 minutos después y sorpresa, el vehículo todavía no llegaba, lo sé porque volví a llamar para confirmarlo, estaba empezando a desesperarme, por lo que estaba a punto de llamar a la comisaria por ayuda hasta que Nick me detuvo.

-No te desesperes Zanahorias, la ambulancia igual va a llegar y traer a la ley aquí será mucho peor para ella…- Me explico Nick a la vez que ponía su pata en mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

-¡Pe-pero! ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto ella podría…- Exclamé algo preocupada antes de ser interrumpida por Nick.

-No te preocupes ya le di los primeros auxilios y parece estar estable, aguantara sin problemas a que llegue la ambulancia, ahora necesito que me escuches bien y me prestes atención, entiendes Hopps.- Cuando uso mi apellido por alguna razón me centré en él, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero por la expresión de su rostro y tono de voz se notaba lo serio que estaba. -Lo primero que tienes que hacer es vigilar sus signos vitales, si decrecen practícale un RCP, si despierta no trates de hablar con ella, mantén tu distancia y sé cuidadosa, las drogas pueden causar agresividad, finalmente si convulsiona, dale esto.- Me explicaba Nick mientras me pasaba una jeringa envuelta en un recipiente con su aguja aun tapada, cuando le pregunté que era me respondió. -Es Epinefrina, pero solo úsala como último recurso, no sé qué drogas tomó así que podría haber alguna mala interacción…-

-¡Es-espera! ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo a mí?- Pregunté un tanto asustada, por lo que me explicaba no solo era obvio que sabía de lo que hablaba, además tampoco planeaba quedarse. -¿Piensas irte y dejarme sola con todo esto?-

-Hehe, discúlpame pelusa, no puedo quedarme a responder preguntas y arriesgarme a que la "ley" me atrape de nuevo, lo siento.- Me respondió algo preocupado para luego sonríeme con una extraña expresión en su rostro. -Y pues, sé de estas cosas, porque fui un idiota muchas veces… No te preocupes, sé que podrás inventarte alguna excusa y si te quedas con ella y la mantienes alejada de tus "amigos" ella de seguro igual lo logra.- Termino de explicarme mientras comenzaba a alejarse y el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia empezaba a escucharse a la distancia. -Cuídate Zanahorias, si todo va bien mañana nos veremos en el hospital, prometo hablarte más de ella cuando estemos los tres juntos sin tantos problemas de por medio.-

Eso fue lo último que me dijo Nick antes de alejarse corriendo, sabía que no podía dejarse ver por nadie si quería seguir manteniendo su fachada pero igual no me gusto para nada que me dejara con el lio encima, al final la ambulancia llegó y me fui con ellos hacia el hospital, siguiendo el protocolo me reporte con Garraza para que le indicara al jefe Bogo donde estaba, le invente la historia de que me la encontré tirada en un callejón y le pagué a un vagabundo para que me ayudara a moverla, de esa forma incluso si alguien nos hubiera visto o algo más nos delataba los hechos cuadrarían.

A petición de Nick mantuve oculta todo el tiempo la identidad de la murciélago ya que si se llegaba a saber que era una criminal no solo estaba la posibilidad de que le negaran el tratamiento, si no que bien podía ser arrestada allí mismo, no es como que yo no quisiera arrestarla pero igual quería hacerlo bajo mis términos, de preferencia cuando ella ya estuviera lo suficientemente mejor como para pagar por sus actos, ya suficientes problemas debía tener con ser un hibrido de murciélago, no deseaba causarle más de los necesarios, sé que no debía pero no pude evitar sentir mucha lastima por ella, sabiendo yo más o menos como eran las cosas en esa ciudad...

 **Ahora sí, esta historia continuara…**


End file.
